One Step Away to Changes
by bondinglucario
Summary: this is a story about TF human to pokemon, inspired by 'Phases of Changes', a teen who turned into Lucario, all villain Teams around the region looking for him, will they make it ?. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Ascend from Darkness

**EDIT: NO MORE Prologue! Just straight to the story, as you can see most of people read the prologue and stopped just right there, i think they have wrong point of view by looking the cover than the main story.**

**EDIT: FIXED THE GODDAMN WHOLE STORY ! i use different type of typing, oh yeah i also planning to upload another story again, this time will have better grammar, please wait till i fix and change all the grammar, spelling and placing in this uh ... whole chapter.**

**REVIEW:**

**Schizophrenic Eevee: **I don't think it's appreciated that you just stole all of skaterblog's characters... Also the evil team, plot, and universe... Wtf is your problem?

**A person: **I think that the story has potential, but only if people are willing to continue reading after seeing some if the grammar, which I barely did. I would suggest getting a beta reader to help out.

**all review answers are below.**

* * *

Chapter One: Accsend from Darkness

While i'm walking from school, i didn't see 2 people were standing and i accidentally hit them, when i hit them, a syringe stabbed on my back. I'm feeling pain when the syringe got injected by itself to me, when i got up, those people seems angry. "Hey, what's the big id-, oh no, what are we supposed to do", the other one answer his friend, "we have to take him to the boss". I pulled the syringe that injected to me, i almost blacked out until i take out my Riolu to battle them. "Alright, show me whatcha got there kid", i ordered Riolu to use Quick Attack "Riolu ... Quick Attack ...", Riolu nodded and used Quick Attack on them, those people collapsed even before showing their poke balls. I ran with Riolu to my house and i can finally go back to my house. Inside my house, my brother saw me wounded and asked "What happened ?", i din't answer my brother but going to my room and asleep.

I'm inside a black void around my place, i looked around and knowing this is a dream. I heard a voice from a far away, "Hello", i looked around and ask "Who's there," the voice echoed through my mind "I'm Kia", i'm upset, its not possible that my voice can echoed to my own mind, before i replied, i see a light coming towards me.

I woke up in my room, Riolu sleep with me on my bed. Suddenly, i felt a pain on my head, feet, and my neck, i felt like thousands of knife stabbed on my head, while my feet feels like burned into lava, and my neck is hurt like being chopped using axe. I tried to not make any sound, Riolu woke up and see me groaning, he confused and shocked seeing me and he just stand still watching me in pain. After short time, the pain stopped, i almost unconscious. I woke up and look around, after the pain i had gone through, i know this might be some kind of infection on my body after that syringe hit me. I look into the mirror, i'm shocked on what i see, i have a blue ear and my human ear disappeared, i look at my back and saw a blue tail, i tried to take out the tail, i'm feeling pain and yelped, 'did i just ... yelped ?' i asked my self, suddenly someone knocked my door, "Kia, are you alright, i just heard something", from the sound its my brother Kyo, then i replied "It's fine". I keep staring on the mirror, this is the first time happened to me, i decided to visit Professor Oak, he maybe know what happened to me. I wear a jacket to hide my tail and my ears 'i hope no one see what happened to me', i saw Riolu on the ground, i woke him up to see if he's fainted or not, after he woke up he surprised and hug me, "it's okay, nothing is wrong, let's go to Professor Oak to see him", he nodded.

After that, i got out from my room and going to the kitchen having breakfast, while eating breakfast, my brother asked me, "so, are you okay on your room back there?", i paused for a second then replied, "Yes, i'm fine. Anyway i'm going to professor Oak's place to talk with him for a while", My brother nodded, i finished my breakfast and going to see Professor Oak. While walking, we see some Team Rocket grunts on the forest, i think they're must be looking for me, but i hope they din't find me here. We arrived at the lab, i knocked the door and Professor Oak opened the door, "Aah, Kia, it's a long time i din't see you", i replied with authoritative voice "Yes, i need to talk to you privately", Professor Oak staring at me, he seems surprised that i can be this serious, "Okay ... Follow me" he said.

Professor Oak going inside the lab, at the inside i see some technology and stuff that i din't even know, after inside a room with some tubes and computers, i'm asking him "umm, Professor, do you know anything about uhh ..." Professor put a strange stare on me, 'relax, relax, professor oak can trusted well ...' my thought, i take out my jacket, Professor Oak backed off sightly. "Professor, you gotta help me, i don't know what's going on," Professor Oak was upset seeing my tail and ear, "well uh, i think this might be Team Rocket's work ..., but how can you get like this", before i could replied him Riolu bite my tail, i yelped. "well, i think those are real ... but i don't know if it really happened to you. i have to take you on my machine to checked you."

I checked for hours, i get inside a machine that i din't even know, it looks like it scan my body or something, after that, Professor take a blood sample of mine and fur on my tail, when he's done with it, i sat down on a chair, "i guess you have to leave this town quickly, Team Rocket will looking for you after knowing what they do to you," i looked at Professor Oak then replied "i want to travel with my brother to Viridian City, going to visit our uncle's place there", professor shook his head and replied "don't go there if you don't want to see an unconscious uncle of yours, and from the looks of your ears and tails, you seems like a Lucario", Professor Oak gave me 2 pokedex and 10 pokeballs then spoke "give one pokedex and 5 pokeballs to your brother, he'll need it, so do you."

After getting out from the lab, Riolu stared at the team rocket grunts, 'i don't want this to happen to me' i thought. When we came home, our brother greeted me and ready the dinner, while we eat, Kyo asked me, "hey, is there something wrong with you this time ?", i'm still concerned about what happened to me, and i'm upset at what my brother said and i replied "umm, i'm okay" i lied, Kyo knows i'm lying and he replied "Kia, i know you're hiding something, Professor Oak telling me that there's something happened to you, and we have to get out the town, and i think this have a relation on Team Rockets on the woods looking for something or someone," i heard what Kyo said, i slowly took off my jacket once again, and Kyo shocked after looked at me, i surprised in his emotion and spoke"Please don't hate me !", one of Team Rocket grunts knocked our door "Open up, we need to talk" hearing that, we take our backpack and ran to Route 1. While were running, i looked at my back, no one following us besides Riolu, my brother taking a long breath after running to woods with us, i surprised i din't took a long breath, so do Riolu. "dude ... how is that even possible" he asked, i din't answer but stared at the sky, Kyo grabbed my hand and walk to the nearest cave, at the inside my brother asked me "we're going to stay here now, you're going to explain everything", my Riolu put his hands to my shoulder. "Well, it's all started when i'm going home, i din't noticed there's two Team Rocket grunts in front of me, i hit them, as i hit them something stabbed on my back, it was a syringe but not like usual syringe, it can inject by itself, so i called Riolu and attacked them, from the looks they don't have a pokemon, so we ran away going home after Riolu attacked them," When i finished my story telling, Kyo sighed and replied, "it's okay, but now we're going to sleep here, our home is not safe anymore." I nodded, after few minutes, we fell asleep.

I appeared on the black void again, "who's there" i asked and the voice echoed through my mind, "i'm you", i curiously looking around but nothing then i yelled "show yourself, from several meters away, a Lucario appeared, i'm upset seeing him, i asked him, "Who are you?", he calmly answered me "I'm you, my name is Kia", i tilted my head and replied "how can you're me, it's impossible", the Lucario smiled and replied"well not really, i'm a Pokémon side of you, i'm already one with you, and soon i'm going to take on you", i'm starting to felt desperate "but why, is it you who made the pain on me ?" the Lucario came near me and put his paw on my shoulder "no, it's the virus, we're one, so i'm feeling the pain too," the Lucario smiled at me, before i could talk again, a light came to me.

I opened my eyes, i saw Kyo is sleeping on a rock, and Riolu staring at the sky. I'm thinking on my dream now 'i cant believe this', Suddenly, my head felt like dipped inside lava pool to my neck, i almost screamed, i can't stand against the pain and i blacked out.

I'm inside the black void again and saw Lucario standing in front of me. he's staring me with a nice smile, which i think it's pretty annoying. I ran to him, but i can't move my body, i growled, i noticed that i just growled and closed my mouth using my hand, "heh, i can see myself on you, you should see yourself when you growled to me like that". After he said that, the light came to me again. I woke up again, i heard a boy shouting something about wake up, "oh man, you're finally wake up", i stared at my Riolu and i'm a bit shocked, i tell my riolu "umm, can you say something again ?" my riolu seems little confused and replied "umm, what ?", i realized that now i can understand what pokemon saying, "what ... i can understand you now ..." i'm still upset, my bother wake up after hearing it, "hey, what happened to you, and what's on your eyes and pokemon speech you just said", i noticed that i sounded like a Pokemon but i don't know about my eyes, i calmed down and i spoke again,"rio luca ..." i shut my mouth using my hand and my brother shocked too then he replied, "whoa, calm down and focus on speaking english", i tried to focus on english, and spoke again "can you understand me", hearing i'm using english, he smiled and replied "Kia !, you're back !", i stared at my riolu and said "yeah, but i think ... i can understand what ... pokemon said to me ...", Kyo came closer to me then spoke "wow, that's awesome, now you can talk to pokemon, talking to them is a good thing", Kyo seems exited after knowing that, Riolu stared at me and replied me "so, you can understand what i'm saying ?" i nodded, then Riolu smacked my shoulder "My name is Leon, that's my name your dad gave me", i stared at Leon while Kyo is packing up he looked at me "let's get moving," when Kyo finished packing up, i just remembered i have to give something to my brother, i handed a pokedex and 5 poke balls, he mysteriously happy about it and grabbed my hand, he pulled me to the grass and dirt places, leaves and dirt was all over my jacket and my face, 'if there's no thing around here, i'm going to push him' i thought.

When we came to a flat ground, we founded nothing but trees around us, "i guess my instinct isn't right ..." Leon giggled when he heard that, i'm unknowingly getting mad and replied "Listen here, i don't want to know why you take me here, you pulled me to this place, and you're saying i guess my instinct isn't right, now leaves are allover my place", i cleaned my body from leaves, Kyo surprised hearing me like that then replied"whoa Kia, calm down, you don't need to ..." i cut his words and spoke "you've taken me here, leaves and dirts is allover my place, you're going to pay for this", i speedily runs towards Kyo when he run several meters away from me, Kyo released his Vulpix and she growled at me, "Kia, snap out of it!", i already out of control, i tackled Vulpix once and she's fainted, i don't know how i do that, but my brother Kyo is now staring at me with fear, i spoke with angry voice on me "now i don't want you to do that again !", i got myself back again after said that, Kyo recalled Vulpix and replied faintly "let's just ... get going before things got out of hand ..." Kyo said.

While we're walking, Kyo and I din't speak a word, then i put up a chat, "Sorry, i can't ... i can't control myself ... i just ...", Kyo stared me with smile "it's okay, you can control yourself, i know you're strong, maybe not now ..." i nodded.

* * *

**Sorry if my story is bad, i tried to do my job here since it's my first fanfiction, please leave a review if you want, thanks for reading and please continue to chapter 2 and so on.**

**EDIT: For people who thinks i stole all the characters from skaterblog, this story did NOT have ANY RELATION on 'Phases of Changes', for instance, no Plusle, i just take the names and cross the prologue because this story is inspired on PoC. Also, i'm looking for one Beta-Reader and Proofreader.**


	2. Chapter 2: Crowd Control

**Welcome to Chapter 2, as you can see right now, you may like my story or not, i appreciate your time to read my story.**

**EDIT: Wild Edit Appeared, i have edited this whole chapter, please be patient while i'm renovating the whole story, this will takes weeks or more.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crowd Control

We arrived in Viridian City, i hide my tail and ears with my jacket to prevent people staring at me "first we're going to the Pokemon center, tomorrow we'll be restocking our supplies and buying stuff", i nodded. We wandering around looking for the Pokemon Center, i'm feeling uncomfortable while hiding my tail and ears in my jacket, few hours later we founded the Pokemon center and enter it. Nurse Joy appeared in front of the desk and trainers seems busy with their pokemon around the Pokemon center. We walked to the desk and she greeted us "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can i help you ?," Kyo smiled and replied her "uh, we want our Pokemon healed up and we need 2 room for me and my friend", Kyo gave the pokedex and our Pokemons to Nurse Joy. Some minutes later, a Pokemon jumped to my shoulder, but with his weight, he fall and took my hood off by accident. Nurse Joy shocked what he just saw my ears and some trainers saw my ears too, i quickly put my hoods on again and spoke to Nurse Joy "uh ... i don't think i want to explain that", Nurse Joy nodded and going to the room behind her with our pokemon, Several trainers were staring at me with a funny faces, few minutes later, Nurse Joy bring our pokemons and pokedex with 2 cards "good luck and we see you again," Kyo smiled and replied her "thank you, Nurse Joy". I came to my room and called Leon out from its poke ball and i gave him some pokemon foods "you're going to sleep now ?", i just nodded from what Leon said. I dropped myself on the bed and sleep, "Good night Kia" i looked at Leon "Night Leon", then i turned off the lamp and sleep.

I came to the black void again, a Lucario standing in front of me, "Hello again," i'm starting to get curious on this and replied him "Lucario, why am i dreaming this," Lucario smiled and put his paw to my shoulder "because I'm the one who brings you here," i'm getting even more confused, "why," i asked, Lucario replied with sad voice "because i want to be friends with you, also, sorry for tackling your friend's pokemon back then ..." After he mentioned about Vulpix, just knowing that he's the one who controlled me, suddenly i'm feeling pain on my eyes, the Lucario also feeling the pain, the pain last for 2 minutes, after the pain was gone, Lucario poked me, "are you okay ?", i nodded, i looked around and asked "did i ... just changed ...", Lucario just nodded, i get back up and replied with angry voice "anyway, why did you do that, why did you tackled that Vulpix," i have so many questions in my head, but Lucario just smiled at me then he replied "in matter of fact, i don't really controls you, only you who can controls yourself, and i can only control you when you allowed me to", as soon as he finished, he disappeared and white light was surrounding me.

I woke up, i'm still feeling a pain on my eyes, i ran to the bathroom and see my eyes pupils turned into red with black oval at the middle, it's just like wolf eyes. I sighed and woke Leon up. then i give him some Pokemon foods, i took a book from the shelf after feeding him and read it, while reading it, i take a Pokemon food from my bag by mistake and i ate it. It's so tasty like I've never taste before, Leon got upset and spoke "umm, Kia, i think you took a Pokemon Food by mistake", i looked at my hand and saw the Pokemon pellet i was holding, i throw it to Leon and he ate it, I'm starting to calm my self down and back to reading.

Few hours later, my door knocked, "Kia, open up", from the sound i know it was Kyo, i opened it up, he get inside my room and spoke "Kia, i think you're the one who's going to watch over pokemon today, you're going to responsible on my Vulpix", i nodded. Vulpix called from his poke ball, she started to speak rudely to me, "hey you, yeah you, I'm not going to lose with you again this time, you're going down ..." i giggled and after Kyo left, i speak to her "Hello, my name's Kia, what's your name", Vulpix calmed down sightly and blushed, then he replied "my, my name is Luna ... but you understands me ?", i just nodded, then Vulpix yelled at me with angry face and voice "well then, i'm going to fight you soon after Kyo came back, you're going to pay after what you done to me yesterday", i giggled, and i don't even know why i giggled at the first time. i looked at her and said "anyway, why don't you just sit there or do something in this room", she opened the door and ran out from the room, "hey wait—" i chased her down, i forgot about hiding my tail and ears, after going down to the main room, all trainers on the main hall was looking at me, Kyo came back 10 seconds later after that, he's pretty much shocked too about trainers seeing me with this condition.

For some reason i'm feeling afraid and brave at the same time. Vulpix looked behind and saw what happened to me, she giggled and bite my tail, i yelped and yank vulpix right after she bitten me, the crowds gasped. The crowds getting closer to me inside the pokemon center, then one of them asked, "what are you ...", i don't know what to say, then i saw Leon walking on my side, he nodded his head, i sighed and replied them "i'm a ... part-of a pokemon called Lucario, and uh ..." before i could continued, people whispering to each other, made me even more nervous, i calmed down when something is moving on my ears, it felt good, i looked at my back and saw Kyo was scratching my ear, i hit his hand to get away from my ear "why did you do that", Kyo smiled and replied me "i tried that with Leon too when it's his first time battling and everytime he feels nervous, i tried that to you and it works !", Leon just giggling hearing that,while i'm feeling too nervous to move, 'oh man'. Those crowds still staring at me, we got out from Pokemon Center, i nearly snapped when i got out, everyone outside the pokemon center staring at me, suddenly i'm feeling braver than before without a reason. we're taking a walk on Viridian City and people staring at me with fear.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket and The Gym

**I'm editing the stories to fix the grammar and spelling error and this one already edited, have fun !**

**EDIT: This one have been modified, please be patience while i'm renovating the other chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Team Rocket and The Gym Leader

After some walking, we walk inside to Viridian City's Gym, we saw Grovanni sitting there, 'i hope he didn't freak out' i thought. after some moments Kyo yelled and pointed at the Gym Leader "i ... came here to challenge you", Grovanni heard what Kyo said, he smiled and got up from his chair "sure, let's see what do you have, kid", the battle started.

Kyo using Luna to battle while Grovanni using Eevee to battle, Grovanni ask Kyo to attack first. Kyo ordered Luna to attack Eevee with flamethrower, it's a OHKO, Grovanni surprised on how strong the trainer was, then he released his second pokemon, a Genesect, it's impossible for Gym Leader to have a Genesect because it's a bug-type and not a normal-type, but Kyo din't care, he ordered Luna to attack him using Ember, Genesect dug to the ground, and launched from the ground on Luna. Luna is now fainted and Kyo failed to challenged him, "well, it was a good fight through, but i need to take something from you two now," Kyo confused. suddenly some people with R letter on its shirt came, "You're from Team Rocket !", Grovanni nodded, we run away from those grunts while looking for the way out, the place's seems locked down, after cornered on a locked glass door, something echoed in my mind, "Kia, let me help you, let me control your body," i heard that and know it was my pokemon-side talking "what, no, i don't want you to control me ...", the grunts become visible, after close about several meters from me, they slowed down and walked with an evil smile on their faces. my Pokemon-side echoed sound at me again "just lead your body with me, trust me", after thinking there's no other way to fight them, i closed my eyes and let it all go, Kyo stared at me while holding Vulpix.

I'm feeling very powerful now, although it's not me who's controlling my body, but i can feel and see what happened to me, i looked back at Kyo and hes shocked, then i looked at the Grunts, i charged up Aura Sphere and released it to the roof where the Grunts were standing, the roof fallen and hit the grunts, i grabbed Kyo and Leon and i tackled the glass door, breaking it to pieces, we ran through the broken glass door going outside the Gym.

After we leave the city, Kyo stared at me with fear, "Kia ... i ... what ... but how ...", soon after Lucario gave the control back to me, i collapsed and trying to get up but i can't, then i blacked out.

I woken up on the black void again, and greeted with a Lucario in front of me, "so, did you see what just happened," after he said that, i nodded my head and replied"th-thank you for helping me through", Lucario nodded and Lucario came near me, "so, what's your name again" i asked him, Lucario smiled at me and replied "i'm you, so my name is Kia", i shook my head "you can't have my name, but how about i call you Shin," Lucario think for a second then replied "that's a wonderful name, for now on you call me Shin", i like seeing pokemon happy, "now i have helped you, so now we're friends," soon after i heard word friends, i only can smile with it, and starting to consider my pokemon-side is my friend. suddenly a light came bright to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Internally Screaming of Pain

**EDIT: This Chapter have been edited for grammar and spelling error, happy reading !**

**EDIT: This Chapter has been totally edited, please patient for the next chapter to get edited.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Internally Screaming of Pain

I woke up inside a cave with Kyo, it's already bright on the sky, Vulpix still stared at me like i was an enemy, "Kia, i want to battle me, Now", i surprised after hearing that, Luna got in a battle position and growled at me, Kyo looked at Luna and asked "umm, Kia, Luna what's both of you guys doing ?" but no one answered, Luna fire a Flame Burst attack to me, i dodged it and tackled her, she knocked back and hit the tree, Kyo saw that and yelled "whoa, stop it you two," Luna hurt by the attack, i came over her "why you suddenly want to attack me?" she didn't answered, i picked her up to heal her wounds and she blushed, suddenly she put a Ember on my face, but before he launched it directly, i face Luna at Kyo and he got hit. "sorry", Kyo cleaning his body from the attack that hit him and yelled, "Luna, you're going to the poke ball, and Kia, don't ever do that, again", Kyo seems angry and i nodded. We continued walking with Luna inside a poke ball while i'm thinking about the battle, 'how can i battle her like that ...' i was still on my thoughts when Kyo pulled my hand to the nearest cave, "it's starting to get dark, and i don't want go outside while it's night", i nodded.

After we inside the cave, Kyo made a fire and cooking some foods, "anyway, I'm pretty surprised about what happened to you, i don't really know if you can do that, and the way you smashed Luna to the ground i think you used Tackle move", i dropped my head down and feeling sorry for it, Kyo put a sleeping bag on him, "good night Kia", i nodded. I was going to sleep too, hoping getting an answer, before i closed my eyes, i saw Leon sleeping on my side.

I'm in the black void again, Shin appeared in front of me, i'm starting to ask him about things happened to me, "Shin, why i attacked Luna like he's nothing to me, why am i feeling like, stronger and ...", before i could finish my words, Shin put his paw to my mouth, "it's okay, because you and me are one, your emotion and my emotion have become one, i know this may hard for you but i know you can control it", i confused on what Shin just said, before i could talk again, there's a light came up and keep brightened.

When i woke up, i was in a white room, some kind of lab but i saw Kyo was talking to white coated guy, i don't know what happened to me and why did i here, that's when an other person with white coat came to me, carrying a syringe and a bottle, "Hello, i'm Professor Lucas, i know this is sudden to you but we know what happened to you, so we want to help", i'm feeling weird on the white room, "so, i want to put a liquid on you to reduce the pain you have with your transformation, but this will also made you stronger, we have tried this to several Pokemon and they ended up died brain-melting, but we have upgraded the liquid so it wont happened again", i don't know what the professor was talking about, the professor injected a syringe to me, pushing the liquid to me, after several times taking the liquid from the bottle and injecting it to me, i'm feeling stronger and smarter, "what do you feel", i stared at the professor and answered him "i'm feeling ... stronger ...", the professor smiled, "okay, so i'm going to make our first test subject with you, he's a Umbreon, with a pretty good skill and ability, we can't tell what kind of ability he have, but ...", before he could finish his words, a Umbreon appeared and talking to me "hello, so you're the one who wants to become my partner huh, i see you're a Hybrid", i nodded, the Umbreon jumped to my shoulder, "okay, so here's his poke ball, i want you to named him and become partner with him", i nodded again, the Umbreon still staring at me with his tail whipping and smile on his face. After i take the poke ball, were going into the hall that have a door with an Exit sign, Kyo, Umbreon and Leon is on my side. "now, i want you four to careful, we don't have any choice than injecting it to your friend to protect him from Team Rocket, he's still too weak to survive, to prevent this i put a liquid on him, also one of our first test subject, a Umbreon is going with Kia, also, Kia was our second successful test subject", Kyo nodded on what the Lucas said, Lucas give 1 gun-like syringe and 5 bottle for the refuel inside a box to me, "i want you to have this, use this only when you need to, and don't let it go to a wrong hand", i take the box and Kyo replied "okay professor, we'll take care of it", the professor just nodded and going back to the lab.

We took a walk to Pewter City, i asked Kyo how did i get to the lab "Kyo, how did i ended up inside that lab?," Kyo paused for some moments and replied "well, i saw some Team Rocket grunts coming towards us but before they can attack us, this Umbreon came and attacked them, after that Professor Lucas appeared and carried us to his lab," i nodded and looked at the Umbreon "so, you don't have a name huh", the Umbreon just nodded, "so i'm going to name you Karen, is that okay for you", the Umbreon nodded and his tail is glowing, knowing he's happy. After few hours of walking, we got tired for the walk and going to the nearest cave, when were inside, suddenly a dart shot on my shoulder and i blacked out, i heard a screaming out of the wood.

Back on the black void again, still, Shin standing in front of me, "i see what happened to you, but don't worry, you should trust Karen with it", i'm getting even more confused about what Shin just said. I waited for some long times then a light came over me, i woke up, i saw some dead bodies several blocks away from me, i almost screamed, thanks to Leon for closing my mouth before i screamed, i look around and saw Karen was on my side, while Kyo is terrified seeing what he just saw, i walked near the dead bodies that all of it have R letter on their shirt, knowing this, i know it's Karen's work to protect me from them, i also don't feel any afraid not even fear on me while staring at the dead bodies, i guess this because of me seeing a dead villain, i looked at front of the cave, darts around the cave, "we should pack up before everything went out of control", i nodded, before packing up, i'm feeling something was tickling on my head, i looked back and saw Kyo packing up with fear on its face, i'm curious where did the feeling came from. When the tickling was over, i go to look over the mirror, i shocked about what i just saw, 4 small black appendages is on my head, when i close my eyes while focused on something, i can see my surrounding, i think it's an aura detect on common lucarios have, i opened my eyes and packed up, we packed up and leave the cave to continue our journey. "how long i was asleep?", Kyo stared at me and replied "well, about 3 days, you also moaning and groaning about something after a dart hit your back", i smiled at him and i looked at Karen "thank you Karen for protecting us, but i think you should wake us up first or do your stuff quietly", Karen stared at me and smiled "i know i did that, but you can do it too actually, i know that from the liquid they put on you", i'm a little surprised for what Karen just said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Training

**So here we are again, thank you for reading 5 chapters, i'm sorry if there's some grammar problem and spelling error, i can't really fix it because i don't have time for it, and again, Thank You for reading, I'm ► Ǟȗɼǫɍȧƀȩǻɱ ◄ and see ya next week.**

**PS: it's my Steam name and always will be like that, i need an experienced writer to teach me on grammar spelling, thanks to this website spell checking and grammar spelling, i can fix some of the problems.**

**REVIEW:**

**Foxyjosh:** You really need to find a beta reader. This story would flow so much nicer if you had somebody proofread it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Training

We walked and chatting for sometimes, Kyo talking about Oran Berries that he liked, Luna is trying to battle me again but i refused, Leon talking about Evolutions, and Karen is talking about training,

"... Kyo, you need training, you need to figure your power, if you can't control or even don't know your power, it's useless ...", i just stared at Karen and sighed,

"ugh ... okay, I'll start training, but i don't really know where to start with, and this will be over if i founded a cure ...", i was augmenting with Karen about training untill we founded a treehouse for Pokemon Trainers rest area, we got up to the place and rest.

Soon after that, Karen and i go to an open field, where we can do a training,

"okay, so i want you to use Aura Sphere on that rock",

"but i don't really know how ...", then Karen enclosed to me, Kyo and others are hiding behind the tree, watching me,

"relax, I'm not going to force you, since you don't know anything about your power, let me explain what's Lucario pokemon powers do. Lucario is an Aura Pokemon, their appendages on their head rise when they reads and manipulate auras, they can also track or even see people movements. So to use Aura Sphere attack, you must know how to read and manipulate auras, so from here, you'll need your friend, Leon", i just nodded,

"well, Leon is on the treehouse with few others ...", Karen shook his head and shouting over them,

"you guys over there, you can show yourself now", now i see Luna, Kyo, and Leon came to my way,

"how did you see them ...",

"it's easy, i heard their heart beating from far away", i nodded,

"okay, so you're Leon, am i right ?", Leon heard what Karen said and he came closer, when the others backed off and sitting on a fallen tree,

"i want you to show your Aura Sphere attack", Leon charged up a white-bluish sphere and it hit the rock, the rock cracked,

"now, i want you to do that, i know pokemon-side of yours won't share his known moves to you since he wants you to learn", 'how did he know that ...' i tought,

"before you use Aura Sphere attack, i want you to close your eyes, focus on your Aura, you also can take auras from surrounding areas", i closed my eyes and focusing, my appendages rise a bit and i saw Blue-whiteish area, i leaned to the left and saw a black-brown aura shaped like Umbreon, i saw a Blue-dark aura on his side, shaped like Riolu,

"now, did you see a black aura", i nodded and keep closing my eyes,

"Black aura means a dark aura, it's a bad aura you should stayed away to, i have a brown aura because i kill people who fought or even attacked my friend or people nears me ...", i nodded and calmed,

"now, the Blue-light aura surrounding you is the terrain arounds you, you can see people through walls too with your power, normal people will have blu-white aura on its body, certain people have different aura colours, while pokemons will have a blue-chocolate aura colours, depends on how they act, the darker the aura, the more bad the pokemon is", i nodded and still closing my eyes,

"now try to take an aura from your surrounding, because Professor Lucas gave you the liquid, i think it's going to be easy for you", i nodded and giving it a try, i tried to take the aura surrounding me like i'm using a psychic stare, i used it on the area surrounding me and the area now just plain white, while the surrounding is blue-white,

"now open your eyes", i opened my eyes and see the grass surrounding me was all brown and dead, i see Karen and Leon on my side,

"now, focus an aura was on your hand, and throw it over that giant rock over there", i nodded and trying to focus on one, when i trying to focus, i suddenly disturbed by Leon, i saw Leon fainted, without any screaming or panic, we took Leon to the treehouse and let him sleep.

I talked to Karen after we put Leon on the bed, his body shivering just like on cold,

"what happened to him", Karen shook and put a serious face on me,

"did you just realised that you took almost 95 percent of Leon's aura on his body, you just almost took his life dude", i shocked what just Leon just said,

"so, how to bring him back",

"transfer some of your aura to him", i tilted my head,

"how i supposed to do that", Karen took off his serious face and put his paw on my hand,

"easy, just focus on giving instead of taking, remember when you're trying to use Aura Sphere, you din't focused to center the energy to your hand, but instead, taking energy on your surrounding, you also took my aura energy but i can still make it, while Leon did not", i nodded and closed my eyes,

I focused on giving aura energy on a blue-white body in front of me, while focusing, i saw a blue fog came from my body to Leon's body, then i opened my eyes,

Leon open his eyes too after i done that, not knowing what happened to him, he asked me and Karen on what happened while Kyo and Luna sitting on a bench, staring on what am i doing and few others with serious face, we explained everything about Karen teached me on how to control auras, then telling me that i took his aura,

After hearing our story, Leon just sighed,

"you must focus on your hand, act like there's a living ball on your hands, my friend of mine told me that when i was learning too", i nodded.

The sky was dark, me and others were chatting while Karen stared at the moon, we already know that most of the umbreons usually doing that, then we eating stuff that we carried from the town, Leon was talking about me eating a pokemon food,

"... seriously, he took a pokemon food by mistake from its bag, after tasting it once, he took some pellets and eating it, i told him he ate a wrong stuff then he shocked just like a rattata fallen from a high tree ...", we laughed together with that moment, after that, we sleep on the beds.

I was on the dark void again, with Shin in front of me,

"so, how's the training, pretty hard huh, he sure can read my minds through, i don't want you to learn moves that i know, you can use them all too, but i don't want to spoil the fun you might have", i was getting annoyed with Shin,

"i almost killed ... Leon ...", Shin take my hands and i stared at him, he stared at me too,

"that's what the liquids do on you, we actually special kind of lucario because of that liquid, now you can take over control on the aura on your surroundings, it's hard to explain but i'm pretty sure you will understand later on", i'm feeling not sure about what Shin just said, but before i asked Shin again, a light was on my surrounding and i woken up,

* * *

**AN: i hope i got inside community number 8900 ...**


	6. Chapter 6: Flesh of The Dead Hostile

Chapter 6: Flesh from Dead Hostile

I heard a screaming sound from far away and the sound of battle, Kyo and few others were sleeping but Karen, maybe because i can hear better, i go down and ran to the place where the screaming came from, after i reached the place, i saw some dead bodies with black and white uniform with G letter on their body, i shocked and almost puked for what i saw, then i saw Karen was fighting brutally. He clawed few other grunts pokemons till one of the body part was down, after killed the grunt pokemons, Karen slashed grunt throat, leaving it bleeding to death, few other grunts were throwing master ball at him, but he's just too fast and even master ball hit him, he can't caughted, few grunts were running away from there while Karen keep killing them.

After he's done with his killing attempts, he saw me and he blushed, i shocked and almost fainted when i saw how he did those attacks, when i almost dropped, Karen carried me back to the treehouse, that's when everyone was awaken.

They put me on a bed but i'm still,

"i don't want anyone knows about this, okay", i nodded,

Soon after that, we packed up for hours and going for a walk to Pewter City, while we walked, we met several trainers and fight at them, usually i'm using Leon to fight,

"... wow, you're pretty good as a trainer, what did you do to him", i laughed and point at the trainer,

"i put him on training with me of course, it's the most basic things about pokemon trainer", the trainer just nodded, i can't really put Karen to fight trainers since what i see before can become a trouble with some trainers, Leon already bonded with me, he's just like a brother to me, but i'm not giving it up. After fighting trainers all the way long, me and Karen was talking about the legend of Sir Aaron,

"... according to the legend, Sir Aaron have a Lucario, they're training for a long time on their own castle, i still reading and investigating on this so i'm going to put the same training as Sir Aaron did to his lucario", i tilted my head and confused about what did he just said,

"i belive your reaction time is very quick on all conditions, you should learn that everyone weakness is their back, since you're a Lucario, you can look for your back through aura, so first I'm going to put you on a reaction training", i nodded but Kyo and others just watching us talking without speaking single word,

We founded a cave and spent the night there, when i sleep, i don't see Shin at my dream, 'maybe he's resting now' i tought,

When i woke up, i see outside the cave, Karen greeted me after he came back, i looked at the sky, the sky was blue and clouds are thick, i looked around the forest, trees are fresh and grasses blowed by winds,

"I'm back, and soon we should start training, i have ready the place for you through, it's just like Sir Aaron aura training camp but i can't make the very similar one", i nodded,

I followed where Karen going to show me and saw a swinging tree logs, i was a bit surprised when saw it at the first time too, the logs were pretty fast through,

"i want you to dodge this woods while your eyes closed, you must trust your feeling and aura to do this", i nodded and starting to put my blind Karen gave me,

I focused and starting to see and sense aura around me, Karen stopped the moving logs and i go to the center of the area, after i was on the center,Karen folded my eyes and released it.

I dodging the logs and my reaction time is pretty fast too, i can see my surrounding areas with my eyes folded, the logs moving even faster each minutes passed, I'm doing it for hours,

"impressive Kia, your reaction time is even faster than me, i think it's enough for you", Karen stopped the logs from moving by releasing a rope.

I surprised that i can do that, i have never done that before, i guess it's just my pokemon instinct, i just noticed about Kyo and Luna didn't watching me at all, maybe they at the treehouse. We came inside the treehouse and founded them eating, i came to eat too with Kyo, Luna, Karen and Leon, suddenly my feet feeling someone was tickling it, i looked down to my feet, but nothing was there, soon the tickling become a pain, i opened my shoes and shocks and see my feet, I'm pretty shocked that it's transforming, Kyo, Luna and Leon is terrifying on what they saw, my foot fingers were morphing and leaving 3 fingers left, the blue fur is growing on my foot.

After the pain gone, i stared at my new foot, I'm trying to stand up but i standing with my toes, I'm trying to stand with my entire foot but every time i tried, i fall,

"calm down, it's how lucarios stand, you're going just fine, although you can do more things when you have your feet", i don't really listen to what Karen just said, the pain appeared again, my mouth feels like eating a rock, two pair of pointed teeth appeared in my mouth, the pain stopped again and i look on the mirror, i shocked for what i see, i saw four pointed teeth on my mouth, two on my upper jaw and two on my lower jaw, my eyes position changed and some black and blue fur came out to my face,

"great, now I'm going to cover my appearance on Pewter City now", Kyo backed off and his pokedex fell to the ground, facing at me,

"Pokemon Unknown, Known ability, Synchronize, no further information, please update pokedex", Kyo confused for that he heard,

"looks like you got your lucario foot, i'm pretty sure now you can perform more attacks, now we better get moving before someone see us here", i nodded and starting to packed up while Kyo picked up his pokedex and packed up too.

After we packed up, we got down from the tree and start walking again to Pewter City, 'i must hide my appearance' i tought when Kyo came near me,

"hide from who Kia", i shocked,

"i think you just used Telepathic on Kyo by accident, you might want to control that otherwise it's going to be a problem", i nodded but still not sure if Kyo understand what i mean,

I'm starting to thinking my thoughts, gladly i can control telepathic power of mine after few times trying it. When we arrived at the city gate, i put my hood on and jacket to hide my tail and ears, i use a hat covering my eyes to hide the ears of mine, i can still see surroundings by aura energy, after that, we go inside the town.


	7. Chapter 7: The Officer

Chapter 7: The Officer

Inside the town, the first thing we do is going to the pokemon center and as usual, we came to the desk and Nurse Joy greeted us,

"welcome to the pokemon center, how can i help you", i can't speak at all since it will reveal my teeth, so i talked to Nurse Joy using telepathic,

'i would like to have 2 rooms for my friends', i handed over our pokedex,

"would you like to have your pokemon healed too", i nodded, while waiting for Nurse Joy, i see people staring at me with curious face, i remembered that i din't hide my Lucario feet, i was standing with my toes, 'if this going to happen again, I'll leave the city completely' i thought,

After Nurse Joy came back, she came back with our pokedex and pokeballs, soon before that, a trainer came closer to me with his pokedex and scanned me,

"Pokemon Unknown, Known ability Synchronize, move known, Aura Sphere, no further information, please update pokedex", after heard what did the pokedex say, most trainers on the room stared at me with curious face, we crossed the hall and i accidentally hit two-man, they're a teenager and wearing a normal uniform, accidentally hit them, my hood taken off by itself, now my hat is the one who cover my ears, they're curious about some of my blue fur at my face then took my hat off.

When they took my hats off, my ears is visible, they were laughing to me,

"is this a joke, are you retarded or something", they questioning me when i standed up, few trainers watching me and their behaviour,

"huh, now what are you going to do, freak?", after i heard that, i showed my teeth and almost growled,

"what the hell is you guys problem", they just stared at me with evil eyes , I'm starting to growl at them,

"oh look, he's growling, he's really a freak, we don't want you on our city, so go away to the woods", after hearing the sentence, my growling went louder, Kyo din't know about the conversation since he reached his room faster,

"go ... away ...", i flinched my speech when still growling,

"oh really, make us", i tackled them and they're on the ground looking at me, i charged an Aura Sphere and almost throw it to those teens before Leon hold my hand and Karen bite my tail,

"stop, I'm not allowing you to kill", soon after Karen said that, i released the sphere auras and taking them back to me, after that, i see fear faces on some trainers and on the teens i just attacked, i ran to my room followed by Karen and Leon.

In my room, Karen calmed me down from my anger and Leon was out to buy some drinks on the pokemon center café, Leon is pretty smart through, after he came back, we drink some of it, Kyo knocked my room and i opened it, he came with Officer Jenny on his side, knowing that i'm in trouble, i picked a different jacket and hood then go to the Police Post, on the police post, Officer Jenny and Kyo were talking, i can hear them clearly was talking about me, i'm a bit surprised about this, gladly Leon and Karen followed me, Officer Jenny take my hands and carried me to a room with white walls and bright lights, there's a table and two chairs on it,

"take a seat", i sit on the chair and Officer Jenny sit on the other chair,

"now i want to know about your day this day", i nodded,

"when you're provoked by those teens, you charged a sphere to them am i right", i nodded and he asked me again,

"seems you can't control your anger huh, those teens called me here with a fake report, he said that you attacked them without any reason, while the rest of trainers says they provoked you, and since when you'll keep wearing those jackets", soon after Officer Jenny said that, he took off my jacket,

Officer Jenny surprised on what he saw, he saw my ear and appendages on my head, he also saw my tail and feet that appeared as Lucario, Officer Jenny opened up pokedex and aimed to me,

"Pokemon Unknown, Known ability Synchronize, known move, Aura Sphere, Pokemon can take and give auras from it's surrounding", after heard what Officer Jenny's pokedex said, Officer Jenny gasped,

"so, what are you going to do now, i know you're a hybrid and it's not everyday i saw a hybrid here",

"what, so there's another hybrid beside me", Officer Jenny nodded,

"You see, couple hours ago there's a Umbreon Hybrid rescuing hostages from team rocket, he also helped my Pokemon problem", i asked the name and he's named Sora, i nodded and Officer Jenny released me, soon after released, i put my jackets on and leave the post.


	8. Chapter 8: The Others

Chapter 8: The Others

We reached pokemon center and we saw the Umbreon Hybrid, he's with a Charmander and two guys on his side, i saw the first guy on his side carrying a Eevee, i sit on the chair and watching him, after few minutes on the desk, he crossed the hall, me and Kyo followed him crossing the hall, that's when Kyo asked me what i'm doing,

"what are you doing ..." i shut his mouth before he continued and i keep following him, he get inside the room that was right on my side, i go to my room and still curious about the Umbreon Hybrid, he show his tail and ears like nothing is wrong at all, not like me, i hide my appearance to prevent Team Rocket tracking my movements, i closed my eyes and sense aura energies around pokemon center, i saw the Umbreon Hybrid with blue-orange aura colour, after scanning the pokemon center and didn't find anything suspicious, i sleep.

I appeared at the black void again, Shin was there,

"what do you want", i asked

"i want you to stalk the Umbreon Hybrid, try to not contact with him even with his friend, we'll stalk them till i said it's time to show yourself to him, it's bad if he or his friend saw you in your pokemon form", i nodded, that's when a shining light came across me.

I woken up by the sound from the other room on my side, knowing it was Sora, i putted my jacket, i wake Karen up and put him on my shoulder and i also woke Leon up, Kyo was still sleeping on his room, Sora and others were going to take a walk, i heard on their conversasion,

I followed him checking out the pokemon center, i checked out from the pokemon center too, after Sora left, i still following him from far away, knowing his aura colour and my ability to sense aura has helped me when i lost my track, when they came inside the gym, i followed him to the gym, his friend were fighting the Gym Leader Brock, i'm busy analysing Sora's Aura power when suddenly a red aura came inside his body, after some minutes i heard Sora screaming in pain, his friend came to them and i saw him changing, most of the people there surprised because of it, well i'm not, after the red aura from its body disappeared, he calmed down, his friend who's fighting the Gym Leader forbidden the fight and carry his friend to the pokemon center, before Brock leave the Gym, faced him and pushed him inside,

"hey, what's your problem", soon after he said that, he released his pokemon,

"i want to challenge you, now", after he heard that, he told his pokemon to move to the battleground,

"you can take your first turn, where's your pokemon anyway", i shook my head and take off my jacket, Brock surprised seeing me, after i took off my jacket, i run to his Geodude and pushing him using Aura Sphere,

"Geodude, use rock smash", geodude picked the rocks and trying to smash me, but missed all the time, i took a long breath and charging Aura Sphere on my hand then smash it to Brock's Geodude, geodude taken back by Brock then he released Onix, a huge rock pokemon,

"... size doesn't matter ...", i said, soon after that, Brock ordered Onix to use dig, after certain seconds, i moved to different location and when Onix jumped on, his attack missed, i charged two Aura Sphere on my hand and throwing it to Brock's Onix, that's when his Onix fainted.

Brock impressed about me fighting him,

"wow, I'm impressed, so you're a hybrid just like Sora", i nodded

"yeah, I've been stalking him since i came to this town, i don't like being alone as my kind", Brock was about to give the pokemon badge but i refused,  
"try to give that to Luna's friend, and please keep this fight as a secret, i also want you to keep me informed on what happened to Sora", Brock nodded and heading to the pokemon center,

The gym building is already empty, so i leave the place, i go to the pokemon center going to my room, i heard Sora talking with Brock and few others, seems his friend was happy about the badge he got, Brock stared at me for a while and get his attention back to Sora.

I keep following them from far away, they din't suspicious that i followed him, i remembered about Kyo and i messaged him via Xtransvicer to leave Pewter City and do to Cerulean City, i'm still following them, when they stayed at a cave, i laid myself down on a big tree near the cave, i closed my eyes to see their movements via aura energy, they seems having fun and laughing, after that, they sleep inside their sleeping bag, then i feel asleep with Karen and Leon.

I woke up all by sudden when i heard a screaming, Karen and Leon frightened too when we heard Sora scream, i tried to get down but Karen and Leon fall to my head, and we fall from the tree, that was pretty hurt a lot through.

After that, we came near the cave to see what happened, it seems Sora was changing again, i checked the aura around us and red aura emitted on Sora, after couple seconds in pain, i see him have a plain black eyes, a umbreon eyes, i scanned the area around me again, this time i saw a human-alike with a plain black aura, seeing it's a hybrid too, i attacked it, and my guess was right.

The guy i attacked got his cloak off, his arm is just like Grovyle arm, and people dressed with white and black coat was around him, Grovyle use Vine Whip on me but i avoided it, later they ran away when Karen and Leon came, knowing a hybrid trying to stalk Sora and trying to kill, i started to check the location before i rest next time. From far away i see Kyo and his Vulpix resting on a tend, i came to him and almost gave Kyo a heart attack,

"whoa dude, don't try to give me a heart attack", i take some food at my bag Kyo was carrying and eat,

"what and where are you going anyway", i swallow my food and started to speak,

"i'm following a Umbreon Hybrid far from here, i'm feeling bad to him because he's suffering from pain he got in his transformation", Kyo curious about it,

"why you don't come to him and help him",

"no, my pokemon-side doesn't want me to show myself but stalk them instead, anyway after you reach Cerulean City, i'll be waiting for you in the Gym", Kyo nodded on me and stared me with a wierd face,

"what's wrong", Kyo shooked his face,

"you ... different, about how you act, it's just like Leon, but older ...", i looked down with sad face,

"my human emotion merged together with the pokemon one, i din't notice my emotion change, but i think you do", Kyo nodded again on me, it's getting dark outside, i double-checked the area on my surrounding then sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Friend

Chapter 9: The Friend

I was on the black void again and i see Shin was there,

"i think it's time to show yourself to them, so we can tag along them, it's time for you to help too", i nodded and the white flash came on my surroundings,

I woke up on my bed while Karen looking on the stars and moon at night, i sat down and looked on the stars and moon,

"i'm feeling like didn't see night sky since all of this happen ...", Karen put his stare to me,

"anyway, i want you to do something again, this will cut the pain you got, again", i focused on what Karen said,

"try to take out the liquid Professor Lucas gave you and inject it to you, professor made it special for you and only can used on you", i take out the liquids, i took the pistol-like syringe, i looked at Karen nodded at me, i shot it to my hand, i'm feeling stronger, faster and smarter now, few minutes after injecting it, my eyes hurt, i closed my eyes and checked my surroundings, 'wow, this aura detect is pretty handy' i thought.

It's getting bright at the sky and i need to do what Shin told me, i still closed my eyes till i go to their camp, after i reached their camp, they were preparing to go again, when they see me on jacket, they all stared at me,

"is it okay if i and my friend tag along you guys", they still staring at me when Sora asked me,

"who are you", i put my jackets off, revealing my face and tail, i can hear some surprised voice and my eyes is still closed,

"my name is Kia, i'm a Lucario-hybrid, just like you, the thing is I've been stalking you since on Viridian City, now if you mind do we can tag along you guys", they still confused for what i just said,

"so you're stalking us huh, i think you have to battle with me first before trying to with us", i nodded, Kyo and others came to their camp too, Kyo already packed up going to the two of their friends, chatting around,

We got into the clearing where battle against me and Sora started, it wasn't long when Sora put a Shadow Ball towards me, by instinct i use my aura to control the shadow ball movements, i rotate the Shadow Ball and throw it towards Sora, Sora almost hit by his own Shadow Ball, knowing i can't attacked by long-range, he charged towards me with Quick Attack, i charged Aura Sphere on my hand, when Sora near me and attacked me with a speed, i countered him and hit him close rangely with my Aura Sphere, Sora gets knock back and fainted.

After the battle, their friends carried him to the camp, i helped them carrying to the camp and let Sora sleep on the bed, one of his friend put a medicine to him and Sora woke up, it didn't took long till he can talk again,

"you ... know my movements ...", i nodded,

"anyway, i want to know the name of your friends", their friends move their head, now they staring at me,

"my name is Rake, I'm Sora's brother", i nodded and shake hands with him,

"nice to meet you", he nodded,

"my name is Palm, I'm just tagging along with him so i can help him", i nodded and shake hands with him,

"nice to meet you", he nodded, then Sora came to me,

"you attacked me with your eyes closed ...", i remembered that my pain on my eyes already gone and i can open my eyes now, i opened my eyes and look at the people there, they're shocked,

"what's wrong, my eyes are transforming ?", they nodded,

I picked my mirror to see my eyes, my eyes are now orange pupil, with a solid black oval dot on the button, i put my mirror on my bag, Karen and Leon came to their camp too, after they see my eyes Leon a bit shocked on what he saw,

"so i need to tell you that you can slow or even stop the transformation on your body, but i will tell you when it's the time", i nodded but Sora putted a serious face on Karen,

"so there's a cure ?", Karen shook his head,

"no, there's will be no cure for the virus you and Kia have, but we can stop the transformation for quite long time", he nodded and his tail is glowing, Sora stared at me with a curious face,

"so, how can you battle me and win against me with your eyes closed", i stared at the sky then speak again,

"i have learned my pokemon power to control aura, i can feel and learn your movements, thoughts, emotions, even power from the aura that was radiating on you, i always double-checked things half-mile around me before i rest to see if there's a suspicious aura radiating around me", he nodded,

I looked at Sora, he have a Umbreon tail, his eyes is solid black and some red stuff on it, his tail have a rings, some rings are also on his hand and his ear, i saw some black fur on his hand and foot, i stared at the changes he have when he speak to me,

"heey, why are you looking like that, anyway you can tag along with us, the more the better right ?", everyone nodded,

When we started to pack up, i'm feeling something is burning on my hands and chest, spikes came out on my both hands and my chest, my hands now have a solid black fur on it, Sora noticed what happened to me and he just staring at me with confusion,

"you ... you don't feel any pain on the transformation ?" i shook my head, after the pain was over, i see the spike on my chest have rip my jacket off to show itself, the spike on my both hands is pretty sharp, i stand up when it's over, but then Karen came to me,

"i think you have an enough transformation for this year, inject the liquid to yourself again", i nodded but Sora confused,

I took the syringe-like pistol and throw away the bottle on it, i injected the new bottle with yellow colour on it, soon after i injected it, i'm feeling much stronger and faster, i put the gun to the case and keeping it on my pocket.

We took a walk to Cerulean City while talking about things, i see Kyo, Rake and Palm talking together, while i was talking to Sora,

"so what makes you to not afraid going inside the pokemon center without hiding your appearance ?",

"well, at first, I'm really nervous as wreck, but i already used to it, i saw myself on T.V and I'm pretty surprised too ...", me and Sora was chatting till we on the gate of Cerulean City.

At first, crossing the town to the pokemon center makes people staring at me and Sora, strangely i didn't feel nervous at all, inside the pokemon center, pokemon trainers are staring at me and Sora, Nurse Joy was on the desk with shocked face of her, but quickly she changed his face to a happy face, deep inside her i see fear on her body,

"welcome to the pokemon center, would you like to get your pokemon healed ?", Sora nodded and give 4 pokedex of ours and our pokemons inside the pokeball on the metal plate,

"can we have four rooms for three days, we really tired right now", she nodded and take the metal plate to the back,

After some quite time, one of the kid put a pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, ability known Synchronize, move known, Aura Sphere, no further information, please update pokedex", after we heard that, i'm starting to feel nervous, to pokedex, Hybrids are mysterious, trainers came near me and Sora afterwards, while Sora sighed, i closed my eyes, i don't want to see people staring at me through my eyes, i scanned the aura on the pokemon center to make sure i din't hit anything when my eyes closed, when Nurse Joy came back, i took my pokedex, my room card, and my pokeballs, and when i was about going to the hall, Sora take my hands and put me on his side,

Sora just nodded, one of the trainer asked,

"what are you", after hearing that, Sora answered,

"i'm part of Pokemon umbreon, most people call us hybrids because we're half-pokemon and half-human, is that your only question ?", the crowds whispering,

I looked around and i'm getting suspicious to a new guy who just came and have a different aura than other people, seems more like yellow-colour aura, i came near the guy and opened my eyes, she's a girl, she have a black hair, red clothes and she's waiting for Nurse Joy to heal his pokemon,

"hello, i see you have a different aura than others, are you a water type of person", i asked straight to conversation point, when the trainers heard that they all gasped, the girl looked back at me,

"sure, i'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader, yes i'm a water-type person because my Gym is Water typed gym", i nodded,

Soon after Nurse Joy came back with her pokeballs, she just left out from the pokemon center, one of the trainers asked me,

"so, you can read auras too ...", i looked back and see almost all trainers on the pokemon center staring at me, soon after that, i sighed and answered,

"yes, i can see, read, and manipulate auras too, i'm a Lucario-hybrid so make it normal to you", the crowds gasped and whispering,

We go to Sora's room, chatting few things, sharing experience, and stuff, while i'm sitting on his bed. Time passes by, we gets to our room and sleep, i double-checked the aura energy at the pokemon center but Karen poked my shoulder,

"it's okay, you don't need to check your surroundings every time you want to sleep, just leave it all to me", i just nodded, and then sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Suffer From Evil Innocen

Chapter 10: The Suffer of The Evil Innocent

I woke up on the black void again, Shin was in front of me,

"so you make a friend with him right, i scanned his aura and founded the pokemon-side of him, his pokemon side is 2 to 3 years old, just like you, he focused on controlling pokemon side and letting the human side of him go", i just nodded,

I looked around and the scenery changed, it changed to a beautiful forest on mountains, some pokemons are running and helping each other,

"i changed the scenery for you to calm down, i know you're too nervous to do things by yourself, so i put a calm place for you", i'm looking around and it somewhat making me calm and relax, i'm feeling better, like i've never feel better than this before since all of my story happened, after some long minutes, a white light come surrounding me.

I wake up on my room and i see my surrounding, because of the dark are of my room i closed my eyes and feel the auras surrounding me, i'm suspicious at the plain white aura infront of me, i turned on the light and opened my eyes, i looked back and see a Dead Hypno and Karen, Karen's eye's red, knowing Karen have lost control, Karen attacked me with Shadow Ball, blowing up my room, i got throwed to the ground outside at the pokemon center's garden, Karen came down and attacked me again, i dodged the attack by taking the aura energy from the Shadow Ball, leaving it dissapear by itself, Karen growled at me, i tried to talk to him but he din't listen, i guess he's already out of control and i need to do it by my self, i see my surroundings again and see people from Pokemon center got out from pokemon center, watching me and Karen fight.

Karen shot alots of Shadow Balls to me, i keep taking the aura from the Shadow ball to avoid damaging the pokemon center, i stocked up the dark aura on my body, after the attack stopped, i charged a red-blackish Aura Sphere, i throwed it to Karen and he got the impact, the explosion is huge, leaving a big crater behind, i see on the corner of my eyes that people is terrified, that includes Kyo and few others of my friend, i focused again to Karen and see he's getting back up, he attacked me with Quick Attack, i almost hit by the Quick Attack, a voice echoed in my head, 'take his aura energy, save him from his suffering', Karen attacked me with Close Combat, i use this to counter him and touched him, i took the aura on my surroundings, plants died on my surroundings and Karen feeling pain when i'm taking auras on my surrounding to me, after several minutes, Karen collapsed, i came close to Karen and see his eyes are no longer red, i closed my eyes trying to give little blue aura energy to him, Nurse Joy came near me and picked Karen up, hurrying to the pokemon center, people that watched me battle now terrified, i checked on my body that's filled with Karen's brown aura, i tried to wash my aura to make it blue again and it works, but i lost some of my auras on the process since it's my first time doing it.

Few hours later, police officers came and put a Crime Scene and Do NOT Cross line, Officer Jenny came near me and took me to the police station, Sora and others also came with me. Inside the police station, some people staring at me with an enemy stare, some of them have fear on its face, and some of it just ignored me, Officer Jenny took me to a white plain room, while Sora and others are waiting on the main room.

"so we heard a riot on the pokemon center and we came there, we saw a huge craters not far from the pokemon center and the pokemon center got damaged, can you explain that", i nodded,

"so uh, the first thing i remembered is when i woke up, i turned on the light and saw a dead Hypno on my room, i also see my Umbreon named Karen with his eyes red, he attacked me with a shadow ball without i noticing it, it throws me to outside the pokemon center and leaving a hole on it, Karen keeps attacking me with Shadow balls and i keep taking the energy from it, just to prevent any further damage to the pokemon center, after the attack stopped, i charged up an Aura Sphere and throw it to him, it hit him and leaving a huge craters and knocking back some people, when the fog cleared i see Karen getting up and ..." Officer Jenny halted my speech before i could complete it,

"whoa, calm down now, don't say it too fast, although i think it's the information that we need, thank you for the coöperation, we will do a further investigation on this, i also need your name before i let you go", i nodded,

"my name is ...", before i could say it, Karen came to me, i ready my battle position just incase if he attacked again, this time his eyes are no longer red and he have a smile on its face, knowing it making me lower my hands, Officer Jenny took a taser and sap Karen up, but Karen didn't react at all, making the officer curious,

"sorry if he frightened you, he's Karen, my umbreon, you see on my story, me and Karen are partners, anyway, my name is Kia", Officer Jenny nodded with fear on his face,

"well ... er ... i will do a further investigation for now, anyway, seeing your story and few other people telling it, i think you won't hurt people if not provoked, am i right ?", i nodded and Officer Jenny smiled,

After we got out from the Police Station, we got back to the pokemon center, few polices and doctors surrounding it, when we got inside the pokemon center, people staring at my face with fear and angry faces, they also stared at Karen which looked down for shame after lost the control, we got into the reception and ask for a room to Nurse Joy,

"sure, to replace the room you just ... er ... damaged, here's another key for you", i take the card and going to my room.

Inside my room, were silent for a while, almost each people in the room have same one emotion, Fear, i looked to Karen who's shamed for what he did, while Kyo looked down with fear surrounding him, i looked at Sora blushed while fear is haunting him, Leon have its excited eyes on me, Rake and Palm is whispering.

"come on guys, don't be like this, were going to leave the town tomorrow afternoon after challenging the gym leader here so i want Kyo and Rake to restock our supplies this night", Kyo and Rake looked to each other and nodded, soon after that, they going out from the room,

At the morning, we packed up and checking out, the main lobby is quiet and not many trainers are around. When were out, two teenagers throwing rocks to me, i avoided the rocks by reaction, after the teen stop throwing rocks, i stare them through their eyes,

"what the hell is you guys problem", the two teen just laughing,

"haha, one freak isn't enough, so he bought two freaks", Sora heard what they said and started to growl,

"oh look, the other one freak growled, haha", i started to show my teeth,

"Sora ...", Rake can't do anything to help Sora,

Sora tackled one of the teen and i use Close Combat to the other one, those teen now on the ground,

"Stop", we heard a shout not far from there,

"i see everything you do, so let me take it from here", Officer Jenny came, Sora and i just nodded,


	11. Chapter 11: The Water

**I'm thinking on making a words limit on my chapters and making one chapters each week, I'm fixing the grammars and spelling on this story, i'm pretty impressed on my story even if you guys didn't really like it, anyway, each chapter has more than 500-1000+ words, so you can count how many words if 5 chapters merged together.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Water**

We arrived at Cerulean City Gym and enter it, the building have a large pool inside it, some people is swimming inside the pool, we greeted by man with black dress and using glasses,

"hello, if you want to get inside here, you must use a swimming suit", he hand over a blue swimming suit to me, Sora and others got the different colours and some of it matches their colour,

"uh excuse me, where i can change my outfits ?", i asked the man again,

"oh, it's just over there", i thanked and changed my outfit there,

After i changed my outfit, i looked kinda wierd, i put a hole on the chest and back of my each hands so my spikes can showed up, i also put some holes for my ear and tails, people stared at me with funny faces,

"you look nice with that outfit Kia", i looked at Sora and see him with black swimming suit, he also showed his ears and tail, Rake and Palm is swimming while Kyo is challenging Misty, Leon and i sitting on the bench relaxing after walking for some long time,

"aah, relaxing in this condition always nice, don't you think Leon", Leon nodded.

Few hours later, Kyo came to me with huge smile on his face again, knowing he beated Misty, i smiled at him, Rake and Palm came out from pool and smiled too,

"your pokemon actually strong Kyo, you beated me with a fire-type even it's almost impossible", Kyo smiled at Misty, i changed my outfit again on dressing room, that's when Misty noticed my ears, tails and spike,

"what's with the spike and ears on your body huh, you're growed up already", i shook my head,  
"umm, its hard to explain ...", Misty is getting curious from how she looks,

"you know what, i think you and i should have a battle so you can have gym badge too", i'm not sure about challenging Misty with my self using my pokemon power, Leon didn't want to battle but nodded his head to me instead,

"ugh, okay ...", Misty ready his battle position and take his Starmie out,

"so, where's your pokemon huh", i shook my head, charged up Aura Sphere on my hand and throw it to Misty's Starmie, her Starmie blowed back and fainted, Misty shocked and recalled Starmie,

"how ... even that ... possible ...", Misty backed off sightly, i feel a fear on his mind,

"i want to explain you but you just challenged me, Leon doesn't want to battle because he wants me to battle you, Sora have a same issue as me", Misty looked at Sora and she nodded,

"i guess i understand that you two is a Hybrid, but this is the first time i saw pokemon Hybrid here", Misty gave me a pokemon badge,  
"uh, thanks, anyway i think we should leave now, for the explanation, i'm a pokemon Lucario hybrid, Sora is pokemon Umbreon hybrid, we're travelling to find a way to fix this", Misty nodded.


	12. Chapter 12: New Friends and Love

**Chapter 12: New Friends and Love**

Few minutes later, we got out from the building and travelling to Vermilion City, we got through woods because Route 6 now closed, we walked for some hours, its almost dark and were looking for place to rest, suddenly i heard a shout not far from there, i ran to the woods with Leon following me leaving Sora and others, we found a wounded Shiny Female Lucario,

"whoa, are you alright", the lucario didn't speak at all, i used a potion on her and she woken up,

"thank you", she stared at Leon and he stared at her,

"hello, what's your name", she blushed and answered Leon's question,

"my name is Lyra, i got attacked by some beedrills because i came near to their nest, i got escaped from them but with my wounds, i can't run any longer and only can shout for help, thanks for helping me anyway", i nodded, Leon still stared at Lyra,

"anyway, for my repay, i would like to join your journey, from your looks, you seems like a lucario, but different", i take out a pokeball from my bag,

"i'm actually a Lucario hybrid, you see, some days ago i got attacked and injected by some kind of liquid that transform me into uh, this", i throw the pokeball at her and it caught successfully, after that, i put her out, i healed her wounds using potions and other medicine on my bag.

Everyone gets to the clearing where i founded her, Kyo and others shocked on what i just founded,

"whoa, a shiny lucario !", Lyra stared at them and asked,

"who are they ?", i looked at them and answered her,

"oh, they're my friends, that's Kyo, that one named Rake, that umbreon-hybrid is Sora, that one's Palm, and this is Karen", Kyo and others just confused,

"oh, guys, calm down, this is Lyra, she's going to travel with us", they nodded and we set a camp to on the clearing,

We talked and eat while around the fireplace, we laughed and having fun, i got back to the tent first because my Xtransvicer ringed, i answered and it's Professor Oak,

"okay, so Kia, i have done some research on this and i founded on how to stop the transformation, but to stop the transformation we need a fresh blood of the-one-who-was", i tilted my head,

"umm, who's the-one-who-was ?", Professor Oak shook his head,

"sorry Kia, i can't tell his name, its a trouble if I tell you, look, if you're on the woods near Route 6, try to careful, you're not alone", i shocked on what Professor Oak said,

"well, i guess that's all the information i need to tell you and good luck finding fresh blood sample of the-one-who-was", Professor Oak closed the call,

"what, was that supposed to mean ..." Karen is on my shoulder the time when he heard that, i closed my eyes and starting to check for aura energies, i looked around and checking my surroundings, i see some sleeping pokemons not far from there, but i see something really suspicious from far away, i took a close look on its aura shape and it's Mewtwo, i surprised on what i just saw, the Mewtwo is looking towards our camp, i gets out and charged a Aura Sphere on him,

Mewtwo jumped and got down to our tent, everyone surprised on what i just do and what they saw,

"so you know huh", i ready my battle position, Lyra and Leon braced themself, trying to help me,

"you're the-one-who-was right ?", Mewtwo nodded, we looked at Mewtwo, Karen and i ready the battle position while Leon and Lyra on my side,

"you think I'm here to vanish you from your existence, while Team Rocket experimenting and play Arceus", Mewtwo drop a box and teleported out from the area, i checked area nears me and din't founded sign of mewtwo's aura, i picked the box and looked inside, there's a bottle with red-yellowish colour liquid inside it,

"I think it's better for us to keep it safe and secret about we met mewtwo here", we nodded.

After the incident, we gets inside the tent and sleep, i can't sleep thinking on mewtwo's sudden appearance in front of me, i checked the auras around me while i asleep, i see Leon and Lyra outside, sitting near the fireplace, i think Leon have a crush on her and she have a same feeling too, i keep checking auras around me, after feeling safe, i can sleep.

I'm on a black void again when Shin greeted me,

"hello", i walked towards Shin and sit there, Shin sit down in front of me,

"i just saw what you did today, i'm impressed on what you did", i nodded my head, the scenery changed around me, it changed to beach scenery,

"first, you helped a pokemon you just know, except she's shiny and a lucario same like us", i nodded and looking around the scenery,

"secondly, you choose to use forest path and not going through Route 6", i confused on what Shin said,

"and last, you made Leon and Lyra have a crush together", i smiled and looking around the scenery, the scenery looks familiar, then a bright light came to me.

I woke up and gets out from the tent, i see Leon and Lyra sleeping together outside making me happy, i guess Shin was right, they starting to love each other, i see a flower on Lyra's ear, i think that's from Leon, on a second tought i have a funny idea, the fireplace still have a fire on it, i take out a marshmallow, melting it on the fire and hovering it near Leon's nose, Leon's nose sniffed, he ate the melted marshmallow while he's sleeping, the marshmallow still hot, Leon opened his eye and jumped from his place, Lyra woken up by sudden jump from Leon, Leon swallow the hot marshmallow and stared at me,

"Kia, you really know that i like marshmallow but did you do that for a reason", i laughed and trying to answer,

"hehehe, it's already morning, i don't want you guys gets late on the morning, sorry about that Leon, but it's funny, it reminds me while were camping with dad", Leon nodded and talked to Lyra, Karen going up to my shoulder again after waking up,

I walked to the storage area of the camp when i feel some pain in my body, my face is feeling itch, my tail and hands hurt, i see my hands and the spike grows sharper, i closed my eyes and trying not to scream, after the pain stopped, i got back up, Leon and Lyra came to me and they shocked on what they see,

"umm, what's wrong guys", Lyra shocked and Leon answered me,

"eh, you should look on the mirror Kia", i picked up mirror and looked myself, i'm surprised that my face is completely Lucario face, my spikes grows sharper and a little bigger, i still standing up using my toes but i'm feeling more like already used to it, i looked on my own eyes, my eyes now completely a Lucario eye,

"i should expecting this, nothing can change me back but i can stop the transformation, i have to get the blood sample of mewtwo",

"if you're looking for the one that can stop your transformation, why not look for the stuff he gave you", i looked inside my bag and founded it unharmed, i take a syringe from medicine bag and take some dose, i injected myself to it, I don't feel something changed after that, i remembered Sora and looked inside the tent where's she is sleeping.

When i see Sora, i started to notice the rings on his ears, tails and on his forehead, his body is now full of black fur, i took some dose from the bottle and injected it to him, soon after i finished, she woken up and stared at me,

"good morning, sorry for frightened you, anyway, i founded a liquid to stop the transformation so i quickly injected to myself and to you, i hope you don't get angry", Sora tilted his head and noticed my face,

"Kia ... your face—",

"yeah i know, it's transforming, my spikes also grows too, I'm feeling alot more flexible now", Karen stared at me with a smile on it, I'm getting curious on why he smiling at me,

"what", Karen still smiling at me,

"did you know, you almost become full Lucario, the liquid you injected to Sora and yourself will stop the transformation because it already stopped the virus progress", i surprised and nodded,

"how about another training Kia ?, you love doing training right", i surprised that Karen saying it, Rake and others woken up because of our conversation, when they see me, they're surprised,

"Kia, is that really you", i nodded, i gets out from the tent while others getting ready to eat,

"what do you mean with another training, Karen ?", Karen nodded his head with a smile on it,

"a body training, your human body is still too weak to do pokemon attacks, so i suggest you to do some workout, also, Lucarios is just like ninja", i shocked about Karen asked me on body training, i maybe skinny but i'm not that weak, i can't refuse my partner's suggestion,

"uff ... and where i can do a body training", Karen looked at a lone building near Route 7,

"there, you can do training there, i have visited that place, it's an abandoned pokemon training building, you can do training there, i nodded, i tell Kyo and others where i'm going then i leave the camp with Lyra and Leon to the abandoned pokemon training course.


	13. Chapter 13: Perfect Body, Perfect Power

**Warning: this chapter have some teen content ... that's why i rated this story T**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Perfect Body, Perfect Power**

When we arrived in front of that building, the building seems just newly abandoned, we came inside and see some training machine, a thread mill, Pec Deck, lots of Barbell and some other exercise stuff, we also see some pokemon medicine,

"so we are here, i want Leon to train you", i shocked and leon just giggled,

"WHAT ?, why Leon", Lyra giggled too after hearing me surprised,

"hehe, i tought you already know that Leon loves doing exercise training since he's a Riolu eh, i saw him training on the woods, focusing on strength, so he's more experienced than you", i sighed.

Few hours later, i got out from dressing room, my body is full of blue and black fur, i wear a t-shirt with a short sleeves, i also wear a short fleece, i didn't wear any shoe since my feet already a lucario feet, spike on my chest showed up,

"alright, now were going to start with burning out first, we'll run around Route 7 and get back here again, to make sure nobody sees us, were going through woods to reach it", i sighed and nodded, as we ran, i didn't feel any of my body part tired, we keep running till reached Route 7, after we reached it, we run back to the building, Kyo and few others is waiting there,

"Kyo, what are you doing here", Kyo smiled at me,

"Sora translated what Karen said to me, he said that you started to work out here, i can help you with foods", i sighed and nodded,

"okay, so the first thing you're going to do is to lift those Barbells", i sighed and tried the 5 kilogram one,

"it's ... not heavy",Leon shook his head and take 50 kilogram Barbells,

"you're not going to use that one, pokemon have a good strengh, so you're going to lift this one", he said that and put down the 50 kilogram barbel, i started to lifted up 50 kilogram barbel, it's heavy but i can lift it,

"... come on, push, you're a fighting-type just like me, i know you can make it ...", each hours increased, each time the weight added 5 kilogram, i can feel that i'm getting stronger,

"good job, i think we should rest today", i sighed and Karen gave me white pill from the medicine box,

"you should eat this pill now, you might feel some pain in your body after eating it, but it's worth it", i take the white pill and keeping it on my pocket,

"Hello, you guys hungry ?, i got some foods i cooked, you guys will love it", i looked at Palm carrying some hamburgers and meats, we eat in front of the building, no one around the building beside us, after we finished eating, Leon gets inside the building,

"alright, let's go Kia", i finished my food and get inside the building, after inside the building, i drank the white pill with water, after that we got back to exercise,

"now you've reached 75 kilogram, that's impressive, now i want you to carry 100 kilogram", i took a long breath and tried to lift it, i lifted it and exercise with it, I'm feeling much stronger with that pill i drink, i wonder what's that pill supposed to do.

After some hours lifting it, the barbel i lifted seems getting lighter on my hand, i didn't notice my arms is getting bigger,

"that's enough Kia, now let's try some machines ...", we tried some machines and most of it successful, i didn't feel any sore on progress, but I'm feeling stronger now.

After couple hours exercising, we rest on a tree while others going back to the camp,

"you did a good job Kia", i smiled,

"you're a good trainer Leon", Leon smiled, soon after that, Lyra came with a basket on his hand,

"hello, so Rake told me to send this to you so you guys can eat", we smiled and eat the food together, after that, we go back at the camp, before i go back at the camp, i forgot to take my bag inside the gym, when i take the bag, i noticed my arm that's getting bigger, i looked at the mirror not far from where i placed the bag and i surprised, big muscles is on my body, i have a big arms, my chest also big, i just noticed till now and feeling weird, i changed my clothes and going back at the camp.

We got back to the camp, Sora and others already noticed things that changed on me since they watched me doing all those exercise, i remembered what Karen gave me before continuing the excersise,

"Karen, what's the pill you gave me anyway ?", i asked, Karen smiled at me,

"oh, that's a X Strength, it usually helps Pokemon to get their attack and special attack stronger, i tried that on you and it works", i smiled to him as a thank you, but where did he got that expensive stuff ?,

Leon and I doing exercise on the abandoned gym for few days, my body didn't get any bigger again through, i asked Karen to give me some of those X Strength again, but he refused,

"nope, it's enough for you only to drink one, if you drink more, there's a fatal consequences on your body later time", i nodded and get back at the training.

After some weeks training, we got enough and packing up to continue our journey,

"... one more note Kia, you don't need to do more exercise since Pokemon strength will never goes down, try to eat a little more to keep those strength up", i nodded and packed my stuff.

We walked on the woods to Vermilion City, we don't really want to walk through Route 7 because the road is closed, so we need to find a way around, while walking, Leon and Lyra talked to each other, Kyo, Rake, and Palm started to chatting about foods, while Sora and I talking about where we will go first after arrived at the town,

"so, what you want to do after we arrived to Vermilion City ?", i think for a bit moment then answer Sora's question,

"first i would like to see the Pokemon center there, i will hide my face, ears and my tail from them using my jacket, i don't really want them to see me ...", Sora seems to think the same way as i,

"yeah, i guess I'll hide my ears and tail too, but who will talk to her when we there", i answered Sora's question mildly,

"me of course, i have talked to Nurse Joy once using telepathic when i still afraid showing myself", Sora nodded and Karen whispered me,

"psst, i think you have to find a way to hide your feet", i looked down, i don't think i can hide this one through, i noticed that i have a long cloak, it can hide my feet, i open my bag and wear the cloak, it is sure long and covered my feet,

"perfect", Karen just smiled at me when i said that,

We walked for long time until we arrived at the town gate, when we got inside, lots of people using Sailor dress, maybe it's because lots of ships here,

"alright, were going to the Pokemon center now and rest there, i don't want anyone see me in this condition now", Kyo and others nodded their head, and we head inside the town and heading to the Pokemon center.


	14. Chapter 14: The Electric

**EDIT: This chapter have been edited for grammar and spell checking, fell free to leave a review ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Electric**

We headed to the Pokemon center and going in front of the desk,

"welcome to the Pokemon center, would you like to get your Pokemon healed ?", i nodded,

"yes, and also 5 rooms for my friends here', i talk to Nurse Joy using telepathic, we put our pokedex, recalled our Pokemon and put our poke balls on a metal plate, i looked around while Nurse Joy healing our Pokemon and reserving some rooms for us, there's so many trainers inside Pokemon center now, i hope my cover didn't blew up.

It didn't took long time when we received our Pokemon and pokedex back, we got our room cards too, we walked to the main hall going to my room, when suddenly my back feels like getting scratched, i looked back and a white-bearded guy with his Raichu just attacked me, my jacket is now ripped off, back of my t-shirt have a scratch and my body is now visible,

"gotcha, my guess is right", i ready for battle and trainers is watching,

"Raichu, Thunder Bolt, throw him outside the PC", Raichu put a thunder bolt on me, i dodged it and it hit Kyo, leaving him unconscious,

"how dare you ..." i growled and attacked Raichu with Close Combat, then i charged up an Aura Sphere and throw it to Raichu till he's fainted, after fainting Raichu, i feel more energy came inside me, i still angry on what Raichu do to Kyo, suddenly some blue hands came from Pokemon Center wall grabbing raichu and the white-bearded man, i don't know what happened but my emotion taking over me, before i charged up another Aura Sphere, something rubbed my back-ear, it feels so good and i can take back my emotion, the hands from the wall disappeared after that, i looked back and see Rake had rubbed my ear,

"thanks Rake", Rake nodded and the white-bearded man came near me,

"hahaha, that's a pretty good fight we got here, your body sure suit your power mate", i sighed and he recalled his Raichu,

"yo, my name is Surge, i'm the gym leader in this town, it's nice to meet you here eh", I'm curious with this guy, does this guy have a problem with me that he attacked me,

"okay ... my name is Kia, i'm a Lucario-hybrid from Pallet Town, my journey here is to accompany Kyo", some trainers looked at me with curious and fear face,

"haha, anyway, if you don't mind, i want to check you first ...", Surge take a pokedex from his pocket and face it to me,  
"Pokemon Unknown, known Ability Synchronize, move known Aura Sphere, Close Combat, this Pokemon can control aura movement and used it in offensive and defensive matter, no further information", i sighed and Surge have a serious face on it,

"anyway, sorry if i broke your jacket, i did it on purposes since i saw your spike on your hand", i looked at spike on my hand, trainers were staring at me,

"yeah, if you don't mind, i'm going inside my room now, and please make those trainers stop staring at me, would you ?", i put an evil face to Surge and the trainers then heading to my room.

Inside my room, i called Leon, Lyra and Karen out from poke ball, while the others staring at me with worry faces,

"are you sure you're okay alone this night ?, we'll try to buy another new jacket for you on the market", i nodded,

"i'm okay here, thanks for your help to buy another jacket for me through", Kyo nodded and leave my room, while others going back to their rooms, i watched T.V while Leon and Lyra is chatting, Karen sleep on my bed.

Few hours later, a mewtwo appeared in front of me, i got up and ready for battle position,

"calm down, i came here in peace", Leon, Lyra and Karen ready the battle position too, suddenly we got teleported somewhere else outside the Pokemon center,

"i asked Angela to train you here, have fun", Mewtwo disappeared and a girl with green hair came,

"so you're must be Kia, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Angela, i'm a teacher in Pokémon Ninja School",

"Pokémon Ninja School ?",

"correct, i teach Pokemon to know to use jujitsu, Mewtwo came and told me to come here, so yeah, let's go", we nodded and Karen jumped on my shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15: Defeat of Team Rocket's Plan

**Chapter 15: The Defeat of Team Rocket's Plan**

While i'm on Pokemon Ninja Training in Fuchsia City, Kyo came to my room and looking for me, when he didn't find me in my room, he came to Sora's room,

"have you see Kia anywhere ?", Sora nodded and Kyo getting worried,

"i think he's inside Rake or Palm's room", Sora and Kyo going to the main hall, that's where they founded Rake and Palm,

"have you guys seen Kia anywhere ?, i can't find him here", both shook their head, knowing i'm missing they looked for me around the town, Kyo looking inside the town gym and asked Surge if he seen me anywhere,

"no, i haven't see him for a while, is he went missing ?", Kyo nodded and Surge followed Kyo, Rake looking on the harbor, he asked some people if they see a lucario wandering around, but he didn't find any clue, Palm looking for me inside Pokemon Fans Club building, seeing a lots of pokefans making him uncomfortable since he didn't really know much about Pokemon, while Sora checked the construction site, after a while, they all came back to the Pokemon center,

"do you guys founded anything yet ?" they all shook his head, but Sora came with his Charmander,

"i see some people with Team Rocket uniform inside the construction site, i think he just captured inside there", now they're worried and rushing inside the construction site,

After they arrived there, they called their Pokemon out, Team Rocket saw that and called their Pokemon out too, after short a while, the battle between my friends and Team Rocket just begin, while Sora and Surge rushing inside the Construction Site, Rake and Palm holding Team Rocket Pokemon back, Kyo rushed inside the Construction Site, when they defeated all the team rocket members, Grovanni appeared,

"well well well, isn't you guys again were here, we would like to have your pokemons now, so if you don't mind, i will take your pokeballs and that guy", soon after Grovanni put his finger on Sora, he dropped and police officers came, some of Grunts ran away and some of them caught, after the problem done, they carried my friends outside and asked few questions,

"... uh, my friends got trapped inside, i hope you can help me find him", soon after that, Officer Jenny came,

"Sir, the site is clear, most of the grunts have been caught, no sign from any civilian around", they nodded, Kyo going with the officer when the others going back to the Pokemon center, when Kyo arrived, he asked some questions inside a white room,

"i need your name and explanation for this day, seems you just founded Team Rocket's hideout, thank you", Kyo nodded,

"so uh, my friend went missing and we splited up looking for him, we didn't find anything but our friend Sora, founded some people with Team Rocket uniform, so we guessed that he's captured inside there", Officer Jenny nodded,

"so, why your friend is so special to them, we didn't find any prisoners or even hostages inside the construction site", Kyo put his serious face,

"because he's a Lucario-Hybrid, team rocket is looking for him and Sora", Officer Jenny shocked on what Kyo just said,

"oh, were sorry, we will find him soon before Team Rocket found him", a male officer came and handed a document to Officer Jenny then leave the room,

"Ehm, from the report here, Team Rocket is on job to recuit some grunts, they din't find anything suspicious around their base, and then you and your friends attacked them in rush, i think your friend is safe somewhere else, i hope we can help finding your friends, anyway, Grovanni, leader of Team Rocket havecaught in act, he's going to jail for a long time, thanks for your coöperation to caught him", Kyo nodded and came back to the Pokémon center.

Back at Pokémon Ninja Training in Fuchsia City, we just arrived at the School, the school is pretty quiet for some time,

"okay, so my students is on vacation today because i'm going to teach you alone here, your pokemon friends can sit over there", Karen and Lyra sit below the tree but Leon came near me,

"i ... i'm going to training with you", i smiled and tell Angela that Leon wants to get trained too, she agreed,

"so, the first thing i want you to do is to control your anger and emotion, a bad emotion can carry you away out from your control, and it's hard to get back after getting carried", Angela smiled and pinched me,

"ow, why did you do that", i showed my teeth and almost growled,

"see, you must control your anger, from what it looks you have a pretty high-temper", i sighed, 'i know i have a high temper if i provoked or got hurt, but what makes me feel strange is, why i can't control myself when i'm angry' i tought,

"it's getting night, why don't we sleep here, Mewtwo isn't going to bring you back at all before you mastered the ninja skill", i nodded and followed Angela to the bedroom, i didn't forget to double-check the School with my aura power just to make sure nothing is suspicious.

* * *

**so i'm thinking on adding the story a little more longer, minium have 5000 words on it, but i'll upload 2 chapters each week. good luck and see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: More Training

**HEYOHUHIII, New Episode here, this part of upload will have some Mega Evolution attempt and Love, i don't want to spoil the story so why don't you guys read it all !**

**EDIT: i have edited the rest of the chapter, thanks for your reviews and happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 16: More Training

I'm in black void again when Shin appeared on me,

"hello", i looked at Shin and he just smiled at me,

"Mewtwo have taken us here huh, we better do our best to keep it tight, you might want to keep your emotion at bay", i nodded, Shin disappeared leaving me alone, that's when i'm feeling something wrong on me.

Angela trying to wake me up, he poked and struggling on me to make me wake up,

"wake up you lazy muscle, you know it's 5am and you have to—", she cut his words when Leon woke up,

"good morning Leon, can you please help me woke him up, he won't even budge from his position", Leon giggled and struggling me while Angela going to take bucket of water, Leon going outside when Angela came inside carrying bucket of water, Leon tried to stop Angela but it's too late, when she flushed me, i woke up, because of my ability Angela got her self wet too,

"GAAH, Synchronize Ability, Dammit !", i laughed and Leon just giggling, Angela put his pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, known ability Synchronize, known move Aura Sphere, Close Combat, this pokemon can control auras and extremely dangerous, no further information, please update pokedex", when the pokedex says i'm dangerous, i put my sad face on and heading to the bathroom.

After bath, we settled up outside while Karen and Lyra is sitting and watching,

"okay, so were going to heat our body up first", we running around on the field for 2 hours, Angela catch his breath after running while Leon and I didn't catch a breath at all,

"okay, i think it's enough, let's start with jumping and leaping, this can hard if your feet isn't ready for the jump", Angela jumped to one of the big tree around the School,

"you guys going to follow me jumping on this trees now, first try to get up here", Leon jumped on the tree leaving me down here,

"come on Kia, jump, you can do it", i tried to jump and i got into the wrong tree,

"heey, try to get over here", Angela screaming at me, i jumped and i fall, leaving a small crater around me, i got back up after i heard Angela and Leon giggling around, i jumped again and i got to the right tree,

"you seems having a trouble controlling your wind, when you jump, you have to keep your body straight and when you push your leg to jump, make sure you push it harder, the harder you pushed it, the more it will go", i nodded and tried to go over another tree, i jumped like what Angela said and i landed perfectly,

"you really know how to learn don't ya ?, why don't you and Leon chase me while i'm jumping huh", Angela jumped over tree and disappeared,

"come on Kia, were going to track her by her aura", i nodded and following Leon jumping over trees, we see Angela leaping pretty fast through trees, i tried to catch on her but i can't leave Leon alone,

"it's okay Kia, you're the one who wants to get trained, you go first", i started to chase Angela down, but when i lost her sight, i closed my eyes, before i can see my surrounding by aura, i smacked on tree and the tree fell down with me, Angela heard a falling tree and she going back to see what is that, while Leon stopped and laughing over me, Angela laughed too after seeing me,

"hah, very funny, now i'm going to make something you want to get fun at", i jumped and charged the Aura Sphere towards Angela, Angela dodged and jumped over trees, the Aura Sphere hit the ground, leaving a big crater, i started to chase Angela down with my anger boiling on my head, i started to growl and fastly chasing Angela down, after few hours chasing her. i catched up with her, i grab her down and we fell to ground, i charged an Aura Sphere to attack her, before i could do that, she rubbed my back-ear and it feels so good, i released Aura Sphere on my hand and my anger emotion resolved,

"hah, seems your anger problem can solved if you have something comforted you", i calmly nodded and i let Angela stand, after that, we heading back to the School,

"i think the pokedex right, i am dangerous ..." i said that in pokespeak, Leon came near me and comforted me,

"nah, don't think like that, you might be dangerous, but deep inside your heart, you have a natural sense of justice", i looked at Leon and he smiled on me,

"thanks Leon", i smiled back.

When we arrived to the school, it's almost night,

"alright, so were going to continue training tomorrow, i hope you guys have a good sleep, good night", Angela gone to other room while Leon and I going to our room, it's nice to have our room shared, i'm having a shower before going to bed,

"natural sense of justice huh ...", i'm thinking about what Leon said, Lucarios may have natural sense of justice, but i'm not sure for a mixed up emotion like i have,

'i hope Leon right', i finished shower and put my clothes on, i checked aura around the school then fell asleep.

I woke up at 5am, i take a shower for few minutes and got back to my room, Leon still asleep, he seems really exhausted because of yesterday, i opened books from my bag, but then i noticed something,

"how ... can my bag came from Pokemon center to here,", i'm still talking to my self when i heard some chatting sound, i peeked outside through door and see lots of students inside the school, i shocked on what i see, 'if i see Angela i'm going to kill her', one of the students saw me and came to me while i'm peeking, Angela came and stopped the student,

"what are you doing here Lucy ?, aren't you supposed with others ?", the student nodded,

"i saw something inside there, i'm curious on what's inside that room", Angela shook her head,

"you might don't want to see what's inside that room, let's heading back", the student nodded and they're heading back at the field, 'whew, glad i don't need to kill her' i tought,

Few hours later, the school is still crowded, Leon woke up and opened the sliding door, not knowing what's outside made some students looking at him, he got upset and closed the sliding door quickly, then he came to me and asked me,

"what the hell is those people doing here", i sighed,

"ugh, those are students here, i think Angela is having a trouble on making their students getting vacation", Leon nodded, one of the student opened the door, few other students is now staring at us, that's when Angela appeared,

"haha, seems you guys can't holding back to hide over here huh, anyway let's get outside", Leon and i got outside, some students shocked and terrified when they see me,

"alright, so i want to introduce someone here, his name is Kia, he's a special student of mine, he's uh ... a Lucario-hybrid ...", when they heard that, some of them smiled, some of them still terrified, Angela looked at me with a smile,

"... also, his friend Leon which a Lucario will do a training with us too ...", they nodded, i'm starting to feel uncomfortable being stared at like this,

"..., alright, it's time for us to back training", the crowds disbanded and starting to do their own stuff, while some of it still staring at me though,

"uuh, thanks Angela, i don't know ...", Angela punched me and she smiled,

"haha, make sure you can catch me this time", Angela run away leaving me, i started to chasing her down, the students is watching us, i ran even faster than Angela, Angela jumped on trees, i closed my eyes and using my aura vision to chase her down.

It's been hours since i'm chasing her, i'm getting used jumping on trees, i didn't lose Angela either since i can see her aura clearly, each seconds i'm getting near her, that's when i got an idea, i focused my aura to grab her leg, suddenly a hand came from the tree slipped her, i grabbed her before he touched the ground,

"thanks Kia", i smiled and we get back to the school, arriving at the school, i see some students staring at us,

"hohoho, sorry guys, it's been long time we played chasing, now let's get back at our training", i get inside my room and see Leon is talking to Lyra, when Karen jumped on my shoulder,

"hihihi, i bet she made you ran and jumping huh", i calmly nodded,

"well, anyway i want you to use this", he give me a syringegun from my bag with red liquid on it,

"why you want me to inject this, you know the last time i used this i got out of control", he shook his head,

"nah, this one will make you even better", i sighed and injected myself using it, now i'm feeling even more stronger, and smarter, but besides that, i'm feeling my body weight dropped down,

"hihi, that one used to give more speed on your body, i hope it helps you on the training", i smiled, but then i'm feeling little pain on my spikes, my spikes is getting sharper, spike on my hands is just as sharp as pointed knife, and spike on my chest just like a sharp nail.

Few hours later, the students going home, i'm still reading books from my bag, Angela came to my room and throw me some books, i'm surprised what she just did,

"heh, you're going to read that, i have looked for that books over the library, it's hard to find that one since only certain people can control aura", i looked the subject on the book,

"Aura Weapons ?", i questioned, Angela just nodded,

"mhm, anyway, the jumping lesson is complete, you seems to learn a lot today aren't you huh ?", i nodded slowly,

"yeah ...", she smiled at me and take my hands, but accidentally my spike hurt her hand,

"outch, what's with the spike on your hands, it's so sharp", i looked at Angela's hand and i'm feeling sad, it can described through my face,

"yeah ... this is usual ...", Angela smiled and i followed her,

"now, this day the main subject is throwing Kunai", i looked around and see some kunais on the table, and a target practice not far from there, Angela practiced it to me while explaining,

"first thing first, you take the kunai, focus on the target and throw it", soon she throw it, it direct hit to the middle,

"now you try", i picked one kunai, i throw it but i missed,

"haha, it takes time for you to learn eh ?", i nodded, suddenly i see Sora, Kyo, Rake and Palm passing through,

"Heeeey !, Kyo, Sora I'm here", the looked at me, Kyo ran to me and hugged me,

"whoa, it's a long time huh, what are you guys doing here anyway", Sora and others looks worried,

"we're looking for you everywhere, we looked in Lavender and Celadon City, that's when we got a dream about not to look for you, we beaten the town gym leaders, we won and we reached Fuchsia City, we took a short walk to look around, then we saw an old school here", i smiled,

"well, just to explained it to you, Mewtwo teleported us here, he said that i'm not going back until i'm professional at Jujitsu and Ninja Skill", they smiled at me,

"i don't know if it's a good idea, i'm still wondering why would Mewtwo gets you here", i smiled to them when Angela poked me,

"oh, i almost forgot, guys, this is Angela, she's the owner of this place, she's the one who trains me", Angela smiled at them,

"well, i guess we better heading back to the Pokemon center, Kia you can stay here as long as you want, try to finish the lesson while were waiting inside town", i looked at Leon, he smiled at me, i see Leon and Lyra is holding hands, after they left, i talked to Leon and Lyra,

"hey, i want to know how far you guys relationship have gone through", when i said that, they blushed,

"heh, it's okay to keep it from me, i'm not mad with it", Leon smiled at me while Lyra still blushed,

"yep, let's continue the training, i bet you haven't eaten anything at all, don't you", i noticed on what Angela said, i don't eat anything from the morning till afternoon, i didn't feel weakened or even too hungry,

"before continuing our training, let's eat first", we smiled and Angela gone to the other room, we waited for some minutes untill she gets out with some meats, rice and Pokemon food, i take my bowl of rice, chopsticks, and a meat, Leon took the Pokemon food and Angela took the same menu as mine, we eat with smile on our faces, soon after we done eating, we gathered up on the field,

"now, hold the tip with your thumb, index and middle fingers, make sure you don't get cut ...", i followed her instructions, i flick my wrist and ready the position,

"... hah, you think flicking your wrist can make you powerful huh, you lock your wrist and not flicking it, when throwing it, try to throw it steadily with your elbow bent at 90 degrees", i throw it and it direct hit to the center,

"nice one, you learn pretty fast through, try to throw it again and again, i'm going to ready the dinner for tonight", when Angela gets to the kitchen, i take some kunai and started to throw it at the targets, it hits the target sometimes and some of it missed, i tried it again and again till i mastered throwing it, Leon also throwing kunai at the target, some missed and some hit the target.

Some hours later, Angela called us to get ready for dinner, it's already dark outside and i have mastered kunai technique, some kunai is still inside my pocket, were having a dinner that time, Leon and Lyra is eating together while staring each other, i think they have a perfect relationship, while Karen eating Pokemon food alone, i finished the food and going to the bathroom, i'm having shower while thinking about Kyo and others at town, 'i wonder what are they doing right now', i wondered., after i got out from the bathroom, i went to the bed, i didn't forget to check aura on school again to make sure nothing is suspicious.

I woken up at 4am when i'm feeling my leg stabbed, i checked my pocket and see some kunai still there, i didn't notice i still have these kunai, i take out the kunai and there's four of it, i put it on the table then going to take shower, after shower i put my clothes on, Karen jumped on my shoulder and i readi the book Angela gave me,

"Aura Weapons huh ...", i opened the book and reading it,

"... Aura Weapons is a hardened aura power shaped for defense and offensive purposes, to make aura weapon, focus on weapon shape and power it ...", i focused on something on my hand, but it appeared as Aura Sphere, i released the Aura Sphere and read the book again,

"... make sure the aura power it have is enough, the aura must tightened to shape it ...", i tried to focus something on my hand, it appears as Aura Sphere again, i focused on tightening the Aura Sphere, it changes the shape into kunai, i throw it to the door, but suddenly Angela opened the door while the aura kunai is floating, the kunai hit her but nothing happened,

"heey, good morning, i see you're trying to make one huh, anyway the breakfast almost ready, just wait for couple minutes, try to wake Leon up too don't ya ?", Angela gets back to the kitchen after saying it, i tried to focus something in my hand, Aura Sphere appeared in my hand again, i tightened the sphere and giving it some aura power, now it looks just like a real kunai, but with blue colour, i throw it to Leon and he woken up, cringed, knowing that my Kunai works made me happy, i picked up the blue kunai i made,

"why did you do that ?", Leon stared at me with grumpy face, he's still tired after some throwing kunai,

"hehe, sorry, i just want to test it and Angela told me to wake you up, so i test this on you", i showed aura kunai i just made, Leon surprised,

"wow, you sure strong to make a hardened aura power like this, this is pretty impressing, where did you know how to made this", i smiled and handed over the book to Leon,

"Aura Weapon ?", i nodded, Leon opened the book and start reading, Angela came inside our room,

"okay, breakfast is ready", we walked outside and see some foods on the balcony,

"come on, sit down here and let's eat", we smiled and take the foods to eat, suddenly i'm feeling something is really wrong around me, i checked aura around me and founded someone is watching, i throw kunai at him and he's down, we take a look on who was that,

"Alter, what are you doing here, let me get that kunai out from your shoulder ...", Angela took the kunai off from the boy's shoulder, i carried the boy to the bed inside an empty room, Angela arrived with first-aid kit and started to heal the boy,

"th-thank you ...", Angela smiled and gets outside, when were outside, we back to finish our foods, Angela take some foods to the boy for him to eat, after she gets back, she stared at me with a serious face,

"look here, i know you're doing it for your safety but please careful next time to not hurt anyone", i nodded and we got back on training,

"so i want to test your Kunai throwing skill, try to shoot out those targets using this kunai", i nodded and started to throwing kunai at the targets, it hit perfectly in the middle,

"that's pretty impressive, you're learning even faster than this, now i'm going to check your reaction time", i questioned her,

"thank you and what do you mean by checking my reaction time", Angela giggled,

"hehe, you don't want to know ...", soon after that, Angela throw a lots of kunai to me, i dodged the kunai and try to focus on attacking her,

"wow, your reaction time is pretty fast through, now let's see if you can attack me", i touched one kunai that was floating and rotate it back to Angela, her leg got hit by her own kunai, she stopped the attack and i came over her,

"uff, it's okay, i'm fine, anyway, i think your training done here, you don't need hiding lesson since you already know how to hide", Angela stand up while her leg is hurt,

"sorry for hurting you Angela, i don't have any choice to stop you so, i rotate back your kunai", Angela smiled, she bandaged her wound and talked to me,

"your training is done here, i guess you can go back at the town to see your friends", i smiled on her.

Few minutes later, Kyo and others came and talked to Angela while i'm inside my room, packing up my stuff, while i packed up my stuff, i see some kunai on the table, i taken it and keep it inside my pocket, 'i think i can use this' i thought, after i got out, i'm surprised to see Sora and few others, Kyo hugged me and Sora just smiled,

"hey, you're back, i can leave the place now—" before i could even finish my words, Mewtwo appeared on the field,

"you're not going anywhere untill you defeated me", mewtwo shouted, mewtwo attacked me with some props using Psychic, Kyo and other gets inside the room while i'm battling Mewtwo, i throw a kunai to Mewtwo, he dodged it but he din't noticed i throw one Aura Kunai on him, it cut mewtwo's throat, mewtwo cringed and trying to speak,

"i see ... you're strong ... enough to ... defeat me ... good luck ...", Mewtwo disappeared soon after he said that, Sora and other gets out from the room, staring at me,

"what was that all about", i don't know why mewtwo attacked me in the first place, but i think he just want a challenge from me,

"let's head back at the town and see what i can get there, and uh, i just beaten all the gym leaders on Kanto, let's go to Johto and start another adventure there", i smiled.

We put a farewell on Angela and we walked to Fuchsia City,

"oh, before you're going, i forgot to give you this", Kyo gave me a new jacket,

"thanks Kyo", i put my jacket on and hide my tail and ears, when we arrived at the town, it's already afternoon, we decided going to Johto through Saffron City, but were going to the Pokemon center to rest,

"welcome to the Pokemon center, how can i help you ?", Sora answered,

"we would like to have rooms for 5 of us, also we want our Pokemon healed", Nurse Joy nodded, we handed over our Pokemon and our pokedex, while waiting we sit down and having a chat,

"so hows your training there, is it nice ?", Sora asked me, i explained everything about what Angela did to me and our Pokemon, Karen and Lyra is sitting and watching me, sometimes Karen got on my shoulder, Leon is doing the training too just like me, i tell Sora about my training,

"... wow, Angela really a pretty good teacher, i bet you already good at ninja skill", i smiled, Nurse Joy came back with our Pokemon and our pokedex, there's also 5 cards on the metal plate,

"here it is, have fun", we smiled over Nurse Joy and going to our room, soon i reached my room with Leon, Lyra and Karen, that's when i see something suspicious on Lyra,

"umm, Lyra, why your belly is getting bigger ?", she blushed and tried to speak,

"uuh ... I-I- ... I can explain", i surprised after guessing why her belly is getting bigger,

"LEON ! DID YOU Just do THAT ON Lyra ?", Leon surprised on what i said and he blushed,

"umm, uh, i uh ... ugh i didn't expect this kind of reaction, uh ... yeah ... i did that to Lyra ...", i sighed,

"ugh, okay, so you now going with Lyra, it's okay, i'm not really mad, i'm surprised you keep your relationship with Lyra away from me, if i know this i shouldn't get this kind of reaction", i jumped on my bed, staring at Lyra and Leon,

"well, i hope you two have a good relationship together, good luck, and uh, were going to Johto region soon after we arrived at Saffron City", they nodded, i checked around the Pokemon center aura and didn't find anything suspicious, i fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Team Rocket and Mewtwo

Chapter 17: Team Rocket, New Family and Death of Mewtwo

I'm inside the black void again and Shin appeared in front of me,

"so you completed the ninja training huh", i nodded,

"anyway Shin, why you don't want to help me, why you keep our moves hidden", Shin put his serious face on,

"sorry Kia, i know this is hard for you, but our pokemon and human emotion have become one, it's already unrepeated, because you can easily mad when provoked is because of pokemon emotion, if i tell you the moves without you learning it, you will have a side-effect called Mofitrophia", i tilted my head,

"what do you mean Mofitrophia", Shin looked away from me,

"it's a side-effect where you can't control yourself anymore, your emotion will carry you far away only for one reason, to become more stronger", i nodded, knowing that i should not asked for moves,

"anyway, since you have done in ninja school, i'll teach you to use Quick Attack, this move is very simple actually, i will give more moves if you impressed me, Mofitrophia side-effect can't appeared without a sudden knowledge, so i'm going to teach you slowly", i smiled and nodded, Shin disappeared and a light came across me.

I woke up on my room, i see Kyo inside my room, Kyo throwed a master ball to me, but nothing happened, i see some poke balls in certain kind around my bed,

"umm, Kyo, why you throw an empty poke ball at me ?", Kyo didn't answer, knowing it's not Kyo i throw kunai at it, when it hit him i take off the disguise and rip it, i see a Team Rocket grunt suit on it,

"Team Rocket huh, i guess this is your bad day", i tied him and i wear my jacket, after i wear my jacket i woke Lyra, Leon, and Karen up, seeing a Team Rocket inside the room making them caution, i grabbed the tied Team Rocket and carried him to the Pokémon Center lobby, some trainers and Nurse Joy saw me and surprised that i carrying Team Rocket Grunt, luckily Officer Jenny was there, i throw Team Rocket Grunt to the ground hardly, leaving some tiles cracked, Officer Jenny surprised and came near me,

"what happened and what is this", i looked at Officer Jenny with serious face,

"this guy, disguised as my friend, trying to catch me on my room, he throw certain poke balls at me, thinking i'm a real Pokemon", i charged up an Aura Sphere, i focused it and it become a hardened Aura Kunai, i hide the kunai behind my jacket, the grunt have his face of mercy,

"everyone calm down, this is just a Team Rocket grunt, thank you for founding this one", Officer Jenny sighed, Sora and others came out from their room and heading to the lobby, seeing Team Rocket there making them cautious, some times later, more than six team rocket grunts came inside the pokemon center,

"so he's failed huh, i guess you're going to fight our pokemons", one of the grunt called out a pokemon, we shocked on what we saw, a Mewtwo, now i understand why Mewtwo tried to train me, he wants me to defeat him, soon after that Mewtwo attacked me with Psystrike, i dodged the attack and it leaving a hole on the Pokemon center, i get out from the Pokemon center to prevent further damage while trainers inside the pokemon center is fighting the grunts, my jacket still hide my ears and tail, i throw the Aura Kunai to him and it cuts his throat again, after seeing Mewtwo wounded, i use Aura Sphere to finished him off, while charging it, Karen charging a Shadow Ball too on my shoulder, we throw both attack on him and it explode, huge craters is around him and Mewtwo died.

After Team Rocket fall back, police officer and some people gets interrogated, Sora still hide his tails and ears using jacket while i'm hiding my entire body using cloak,

"where did you get that cloak", i stared at Sora, with smile, i answered his question,

"i got this from the old school back then, it's almost not used anymore, so i take it", Sora nodded and an Officer came to us,

"i need you tow to come with me", me and Sora came with the officers while Kyo and others just done getting interrogated, we walked and we reached a giant building, we gets inside it, after we got inside, the Officer changed it's shape to a Zoroark, soon enough a Zorua came from behind the desk, me and Sora surprised seeing this,

"hey, don't get surprised, anyway my name is Michael, and my son here Tyler, look here uh, this can hard for you, but can Tyler came traveling with you ?", i surprised on what the Zoroark said,

"i know this is sudden, but i just ran away from my trainer because he abused me and my child, i don't want anything happened with my child, so please i want you to keep him", i'm feeling sad with Michael,

"okay if you want me to keep Michael, what's your trainer name anyway ?", Michael shook his head and picked Tyler up,

"it's none of your business, i want you to keep him", i put an empty poke balls out and throw it to Tyler, it caught successfully without any struggle,

"thank you, now pardon me i have to leave now, no one is inside this building so feel free to check it", soon after saying that, Michael turned into the officer again and gets outside the building, leaving Sora and i confused.

We got back to the pokemon center when it's getting renovated, we gets inside my room, poke balls is everywhere,

"seems the intruder trying to catch you huh, i heard certain hybrids can get caught, but our kind of hybrid can't caught", i nodded, but suddenly Karen laughed,

"whats wrong Karen", i asked,

"hahaha, did you noticed that you can't get caught because of the liquid the doctor gave you ?, have you seen i got hit by poke ball and nothing happened ?", i noticed that now and remembered,

"so that's why i can't get caught, then how to make Sora can't get caught too", Karen took the box from my bag, he opened it and take the syringegun, there's 3 bottles left but he ignored it, he took off the black cover and take a small bottle with white liquid inside it,

"every chemical that Professor Lucas made will have this one, this one used to make Pokemon can't be caught forever", i nodded while Sora confused on what i'm saying,

"so to make this inside Sora, i want you to ask Nurse Joy for a injective Mineral", i nodded, 'i wonder why shes so smart, maybe she's with the professor all the time', i think, i'm going to the Pokemon center lobby when two teen hit me again, it's the same teenager as before, they took off my hood and laughing at me,

"hahaha, the freak came here so he can have fun with us", i ready to throw kunai at them, Kyo touched my shoulder,

"don't ...", i nodded,

"ooh, you're afraid to us ?, you're just a freak, nothing but freak", i reached my boiling point when one of them said the last sentence, i throwed a Soft Aura Kunai at them, it hurted them but didn't made them bleed,

"gaah, this freak is so annoying, go Blastoise", soon they called their Pokemon, some trainers watched us when they saw my Lucario face, i quickly throw some sharp Aura Kunai at their blastoise and he fainted, soon they recalled their blastoise,

"you think you're strong didn't you, well you better-", they stop talking when aura hands grabbing them, trainers inside the pokemon center is terrifying, Kyo rubbed my back ear, it feels so good and the aura hands disappeared, soon enough i realized it was Kyo, i gave an evil stare at the teenager, that's when one of the teen dropped his pokedex facing at me,  
"Pokemon Unknown, move known, Aura Sphere, Quick Attack, Close Combat, Aura Shiruken, this Pokemon can control aura movement and extremely dangerous", after they heard what pokedex said, one of teen picked his pokedex and they ran away, i put my hood on but still, some trainers staring at me, i reached the desk and talked to Nurse Joy,

"hello there, how can i help you, i looked around again, this time the trainers ignored me,

"i want to have Injectable Pokemon Mineral for my friend inside the room", Nurse Joy curious on why i asked that,

"okay ... i'm going to take the IPM now, please wait here", i sighed after Nurse Joy going to the back, i closed my eyes, checking the pokemon center, i see all trainers looking at me, i opened my eyes and looked back, those trainers quickly changed their stare,

"ugh, okay guys, i know you're all staring at me", they 're all now stared at me, i opened my cloak, i'm still wearing jacket but my jacket's chest have a hole for my spike to appeared, my face, tail and feet is visible, trainers staring at me and surrounding me, i put my cloak inside my bag,

"so the story is real ...", i started to get nervous, but then Nurse Joy came back with a bottle if liquid,

"here's your ... hey, where's that guy go", i tried to get Nurse Joy's attention, she's upset seeing me,

"whoa calm down Nurse Joy, i'm the one who ordered that", Nurse Joy gave me the bottle, but then,

"anyway, i want you to come with me for a while, if you don't mind", i nodded and followed Nurse Joy to the back,

Inside the staff room, i see Nurse Joy's Chansey,

"alright, so i'm going to check your condition now, please sit down for a moment", i sited down and looked at Nurse Joy, picking up something, soon after that, she carried a Full Heal potion,

"i'm okay Nurse Joy, nothing is wrong on me, i just need a little rest", Nurse Joy shook her head,

"if you're okay, then how can you explain some scratches on your back, you're bleeding", i looked at my back and saw some scratch through my skin, i'm really bleeding, Nurse Joy opened my jacket and opened my t-shirt, i see my t-shirt's back have scratch on it, my body doesn't have any changes but a spike and blue furs, now Nurse Joy see my hulking muscle on my body, she's pretty much upset,

"seems your body still human huh, Lucario body can't gain any muscle even it's a fighting type", i sighed, Nurse Joy sprayed Full Heal on me, i relaxed and feeling better, i lay down and Nurse Joy came with a new white T-Shirt,

"i always have one for our Pokemon but i think this one fits on you", i take the shirt from Nurse Joy's hand and put it on, it's perfectly suits me, except the spike on my chest have made a hole on the t-shirt, i put my jacket on, Nurse Joy took an empty syringe on me and take some of my blood,

"RIOOOOO !", i screamed in pokespeak, Nurse Joy just giggled,

"hihi, now i need to bring this to Professor Oak's lab via teleporter, he requested this on me so i do it, sorry for upsetting you", i sighed, i just noticed that i didn't mad at all, i wonder why.

We got out from the staff room, i see some trainers staring at me, Kyo, Sora and others in front the desk,

"umm, did i screamed too loud back there ?", they nodded,

"thank you, now you're fixed up and ready to go, good luck", i nodded, Leon and Lyra giggling at me while Kyo, Palm and Rake just smiled at me, Karen, Sora and I going to my room,

"so where's the mineral ?", i searched on my bag and give it to Karen, he pour the minerals inside an empty bottle, he also pour a white liquid inside, it didn't took long when he ready the syringegun up,

"now, try to inject this to Sora", i nodded, but Sora backed off sightly,

"what, injecting me that ?, no way, i hate needles", Karen sighed and i just giggled, Karen jumped on my shoulder and whispered me,

"try to press the automatic button to manual button", i pressed it and the gun seems to carry the liquid inside a syringe, it looks more like can shoot than inject, Sora gets out from the room when i chased him, trying to shoot him,

"KIA ! I HATE SYRINGE, Don't do this to your own friend !", i still chasing Sora up on the hall while some trainers saw us,

"this is for your own good Sora, i don't want you get caught", Sora din't listen, when he almost reached the main lobby, i take a shot on him and it hit his butt, injecting it automatically,

"BREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN !", he screamed, he took the syringe and throw it to the ground,

"GRR ...", he growled at me, he attacked me using Quick Attack, it hit me but i grabbed him after that,

"quick, switch from manual one to automatic one, then fire at him", i switched the syringegun to automatic mode and sticked it to Sora's back, i injected it and Sora screamed for the second time and backed off sightly,

"BREEEOOOOOON, NOW You will ... ugh i ...", Sora dropped down, knowing he's unconscious, Nurse Joy came,

"what happened ?", Nurse Joy asked me,

"uh, i explain it later, we should wait for him to wake up first", we carried Sora inside staff room, going through staff room there's a room for Pokemon to get healed, we put Sora on an empty bed,

"wait here, i want to take something ...", Nurse Joy take something from the shelf, she take a spray medicine and sprayed it on Sora's face, soon after that, Sora woke up,

"seems Pokemon medicine works on you too, you're unconscious for quite some time", Sora nodded, he stared at me with annoying face,

"i hate you ...", after i heard that, i just giggled,

"so what did you put on Sora exactly ?", i looked at Nurse Joy,

"we put a liquid so he can't get caught, but he just afraid of needles", Nurse Joy giggled too, we head back to our rooms after that, when i'm inside my room, i see Leon and Lyra is chatting, Lyra's belly is getting big, i called Tyler out and feed him, i rubbed his ear,

"thanks mister", i smiled,

"don't call me mister, my name is Kia, you can call me that", Tyler happily eat the Pokemon food, i guess Tyler is still a kid, i went to bed and i didn't forget to check aura inside Pokemon center to make sure nothing is suspicious, then i fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: The Routes and Mega Evolutio

Chapter 18: The Route and Mega-Evolution

I'm inside the black void again with Shin in front of me,

"well done, you just made him mad, but i guess it's worth it", Shin giggling after that, i think he means about what i just done to Sora,

"anyway, the other thing you must notice that you're going to Johto, it's a good news for us", i nodded, 'soon i can get out from this mess and have a really good family' i thought, few minutes later, a bright light came to me,

I woken up on Pokemon center, i see Karen and Tyler is sleeping on my side, i'm going to the bathroom and take a shower, after taking a shower i noticed Lyra and Leon is sleeping together with something, i looked closely and saw an egg, 'oh man, there goes a pokemon breeding' i tought, Leon woke up and see me, he grab the egg,

"uh Leon, i want you to put this inside your poke ball", i grabbed my poke ball and throw it to the egg, it caught successfully, soon enough Lyra wake up and smiled, i wake Karen and Tyler up, i wear my cloak and get out from the room, Karen and Tyler is now on my shoulder, followed with Lyra and Leon on my side, no one is on the lobby, we approached the desk when Nurse Joy greeted me,

"good morning, what i can do for you today ?", i looked around,

"uh, do you know any cafeteria around here somewhere ?", Nurse Joy smiled,

"sure, come with me", we followed Nurse Joy to the cafeteria, after getting inside there, Nurse Joy going back to her desk, inside the cafeteria, there's few trainers eating, some of them is drinking coffee, i see the guy who gives the food, we came to the desk and see some foods,

"hello, do you want some foods for you and your Pokemon ?", Leon nodded,

"sure, i take this one, that one and that", the bartender take the menu i want and hand it over to me, he also take some pokemon foods for Lyra, Leon, Karen and Tyler, we sit on a bench near a trainer, while we eating, the trainer put a pokedex on Lyra,

"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura, this pokemon is from Unova Region", when i heard that, i surprised that Lyra came from Unova, but what is she doing in Kanto anyway,

"yeah ... my trainer abandoned me in Kanto while travelling so ...", i smiled,

"don't worry Lyra, you're fine with us, were your family", Lyra smiled after hearing what i said, we continue eating, then the trainer put a pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, Move unknown, ability Synchronize, this pokemon can control aura movements and extremely dangerous, no further information, please update pokedex", i always hated what pokedex said, soon after the trainer heard that, the trainer finished his food and gets out from the cafetaria, his aura is full of fear.

After we finished eating, Kyo and few others get inside the cafetaria,

"hey, so you woke up more faster than us huh", i'm still thinking on that trainer,

"yeah, i just finished my breakfast, anyway i'm going to buy some stuff in this town before we leaving to Saffron City", they nodded.

When i'm outside the pokemon center, i recalled Lyra and Tyler, we walk for some minutes till we founded the pokemart, we gets inside the pokemart but halted by security guy,

"Halt, all pokemons beyond this point have to get inside their poke ball", i sighed and recalled Karen and Leon, i got inside, the store is huge, it's not just like a regular pokemart i have ever seen before, i take a basket on my side, i started to look for medicine, i take some potions and some status effect spray medicine and i put the stuff inside the basket, i looked in berry section and see all kind of berries, i take Sitrus Berry, Oran Berry, and Lum Berry, all of the berries is inside a case, i put the stuff inside my basket, i walked again looking around, now i'm on a pokemon food section, i take some pokemon foods i want and put it to my basket, knowing my basket is full, its time to heading back, i walked to the cashier and pay for what i just buyed, things there is pretty cheap actually, when i'm done buying it, i put all the stuff inside my bag, i'm walking and want to go outside, that's when one of the staff there put a pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, Move Unknown, known ability Synchronize, this pokemon can control aura movements and extremely dangerous, no further information, please update pokedex", when i heard that, i picked one kunai from my pocket and hide it on my hand, ready to fight my way out from here if nessesary, the staff ran to me, i'm still walking to the exit when the staff stand infront of me and called his pokemon,

"go Bonsly", a bonsly appeared, i stopped my walk, the staff ordered him to attack me,

"Bonsly, use quick attack", the Bonsly used quick attack in me, i dodged it and stab Bonsly using kunai on my hand, appearantly my hood got off and my face is visible, some people there see me and staring at me, some staff coming on my way and i started to run, i run to the exit, after i got out the exit, i looked back, some staff is still chasing me,

"so you're a smart pokemon huh, well think again, your journey overs here", he throwed a master ball on me, but nothing happened, i take the master ball from the ground,  
"what ... you can't be ... impossible ...", i runned away from the pokemart, 'whew, glad i can run from that trouble' i tought and i put my hoods on.

Inside the pokemon center, i sighed and sit on the bench, i called Leon and Karen out from the poke ball, Karen jumped to my shoulder and Leon sit next to me,

"so, did you buyed the stuff we need", i smiled and sighed again, i have a master ball on my hand, knowing that Leon put his hand on my shoulder,

"it's okay, at least you din't steal it, they won't chase you down that hard", Kyo and Sora came from the main hall,

"hello, so are you ready yet ?", i nodded,

"good, i'll go get the others to get ready now", Kyo walked to the main while Sora sit next to me,

"soo, hows your day ?", i sighed and looked at Sora,

"ugh, it's been bad days, i'm in a huge pokemart when i'm buying stuff, i have paid for the items, that's when one of their staff put a pokedex on me, you know that pokedex scanned me as pokemon right ...", Sora nodded,

"... so the staff ran to me and called his Bonsly, the Bonsly attacked me, i quickly stabbed Bonsly after i dodged him, my hood got off and my face is visible, after that, i ran to the exit, at outside the pokemart, one of the staff says i'm smart and he throwed this master ball at me, but nothing happened ...", i showed the master ball to Sora, he take the master ball and put it inside his bag,

"... anyway after that, i ran from there leaving the surprised staff, some of them is chasing me, but i think they losted me", Sora smiled, Kyo and others gets to the lobby after that,

"okay, were ready, let's go", we checked out from the pokemon center and go walked to Route 15, going to Saffron City.

After leaving the town to route 15, we battled some trainers and some wild pokemons, i still put my cloak on while Sora put his jacket hiding his tail and ears, that just made me wondered something,

"umm, Sora, since when you want to hide your pokemon-part behind that jacket", Sora smiled to me,

"since Team Rocket attacked us, you might know if we reveal ourself on public, Team Rocket can get to us easily", i nodded, 'that's pretty much reasonable' i tought,

We passed Route 15 and now were on Route 14, it's getting dark outside, so we put a camp not far from Route 14 main road, we talked and chatting away and have a dinner for the night, i'm watching T.V on my Xtransvicer when i heard about something,

"... Red from pallet Town have disbanded Team Rocket on Johto Region, now Johto Region is safe as usual, we thanked Red for his help to disband Team Rocket in Johto, but Kanto still in danger with Team Rockets activity ...", i turned it off and remembered Professor Oak, i called him through Xtransvicer,

"hello there, how can i help you ...", Professor have his face curious on me,

"Professor Oak, it's me Kia", Professor Oak looked close to me, and he backed off sightly,

"wow ... you have turned into full Lucario ?", i shook my head,

"No, in fact, i have founded a cure to stop the process, but my body will holded in this state", Professor Oak smiled,

"it's okay for you, anyway what are you doing there, i looked you in my Xtransvicer GPS and you're in Route 14", i sighed,

"were going to Saffron City for the train going to Johto Region", soon after hearing that, Professor Oak smiled at me,

"wow, you seems having a pretty nice trip, i hope you get in Johto in time, anyway i'm happy that you can accept yourself as Pokemon Hybrid, oh i have to go now, see ya", Professor Oak hanged off the call, i check aura on my surrounding to make sure nothing is wrong, Karen and Sora is staring at the moon inside the tend, i think it's better for me to let them relax now, I feel asleep after that.

I'm inside the black void again and Shin appeared,

"Hello", i smiled at Shin after he greet me,

"so i came here to talk about Mega Evolution", i questioned my head,

"Mega Evolution ?", Shin nodded his head,

"correct, Mega Evolution mostly happen in Kalos Region, it also can happen here too, you might want to talk with Professor Scaymore from Kalos Region through Xtransvicer after reaching Saffron City", i nodded my head and start to question Shin,

"so, what's the relation between me and Mega Evolution ?", Shin smiled and put a serious face,

"your body is 95% lucario, so you can Mega-Evolve to Mega-Lucario, in order to mega-evolve you need a stone, it's called Lucarionite, you also need Key Stone in order to do that", i looked down and thinking on it,

"so, i can mega evolve ?, but what will happened to my body, did i will become full lucario after that ?", Shin giggled,

"of course not, our body will have a same state, but in mega evolution state, we will develop more spikes, our appendages will get longer and some of our blue fur will turn into black, we will turned back to our regular state if you have fainted", after hearing Shin's information made me think on Leon and Lyra, suddenly a light came across me,

I woke up inside the tent, i smell something really good outside the tent, i gone outside and see Kyo is cooking, few others is getting ready to eat, i woke Leon, Lyra, Karen and Tyler up to get ready, when we get outside, we talked few things with Kyo and few others, that's when my Xtransvicer ringing, i answered it and see Professor Lucas,

"hello, sorry if i din't talked to you for long time, i need to take care of my research", i smiled and Karen jumped on my shoulder to see who it was,

"oh, hello there, what did you named him ?",

"i named him Karen, he's been helping me with stuff this months", Professor Lucas just smiled,

"okay, but now i want to tell you about Mega Evolution, did you know what is Mega-Evolution ?", i nodded and he just smiled,

"okay, so i want you to see Professor Scaymore in Saffron City, he came from Kalos Region for a research there, i have called him to meet you there", i nodded and he closed the call.

After done with breakfast, we walked again through Route 14, not many trainers around this place, we walked and reached Route 13, when trying to reach Route 12, we got attacked by horde of Machops,

"oh no ...", Kyo put his Vulpix and Charmander out, i made another Aura Kunai but because of reason, the Aura Kunai have a grey colour, i throw it to Machops Horde and it explode, leaving a huge craters and all Machops fainted, i sighed while Kyo and few others staring at me, they seems to afraid of me,

"oh come on guys, don't give me that kind of faces", Kyo smiled and we continued to Route 12.

Arrived at Route 12, we got challanged by some trainers but we always won, i use Leon as my main pokemon for trainer fight, after walking for some short a while, i heard a cry of pokemon, i came behind the tree and saw a wounded Eevee, i grabbed potion and spray it to the Eevee, now the wound is healed, i opened my hood to see the Eevee clearly, i realized that she's female,

"thanks mister", i smiled,

"no problem, what's your name ?",

"you can understand me ?", i nodded,

"yes i can, now what's your name", Eevee saw Karen and she blushed,

"uh ... my name is Rose, my trainer abused me and abandoned me here, he says i'm useless", i'm feeling sad on how she been abused,

"don't be sad, anyway, do you want to come along to our journey ?", Rose smiled at me,

"yes, i want to have a good trainer like you", i smiled at Rose and throw a empty poke ball at her, the poke ball struggling for some moments but then caught, Tyler who's on my shoulder screaming happy,

"yay, new friends !", i smiled at Tyler, i called Rose out from poke ball while Kyo and others still waiting for me,

"heeeeey, Kia, come on, if you don't want to be lefted here, please faster", i carried Rose on my hand, Kia see me carrying Eevee on my hand and he surprised,

"oh hello there, you caught an Eevee ?", i nodded,

"yeah, i founded her wounded behind that tree, she said she have been abused and abandoned by her trainer, it's pretty sad through, i heal her using Potion and she wants to tag along", Kyo smiled at me and we continued our journey, Rose and Tyler is talking on my shoulder while Karen on the ground walking with me, Kyo and Rake is talking about making delicious foods while Palm and Sora just keep silent, we reached Route 11 and the sky is getting dark,

"it's getting dark now, let's set a camp here for tonight", we agreed on what Kyo just said, Sora and i got a job to gather some woods, Kyo will start the fire, and Rake and Palm will rise the tend, while we walked on woods, i can't see clearly there, i closed my eyes and let my aura detect leads me while Sora able to see through dark, we picked enough woods and heading back,

"so, how can you see in dark, even your eyes is closed ?", he asked me that, i still closed my eyes, and looking back to the camp,

"i have a power to detect aura arounds me, it let me see through things, i usually used this before i gone sleep or looking inside something", Sora nodded, we arrived back at the camp.

Back at the camp, Kyo and Rake is cooking while Palm is playing with his laptop,

"i wonder where he got that laptop ...", Sora just smiled at me, we put the woods on the fireplace and it started to burn, Kyo asked Sora to set up the table while my eyes focused on something, something really shiny, i picked it up and it just like a marbles but bigger, i put a pokedex on it

"Item Unknown, would you like to check the National Item Identifier ?", i clicked yes,

"Lucarionite, it allows Lucario to Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario when held, it requires Mega Ring to be operated", i surprised that i founded a Lucarionite, i keep it inside my pocket, when the dinner is ready,

"come on guys, dinner is ready", Kyo shouted to me and others, we eat the food and i tell them that i founded a Lucarionite,

"that's amazing, i wonder what it could do", i smiled at Kyo and back eating, after we finished up our food, we gets inside the tent, i checked aura arounds me to know if something suspicious, knowing nothing is wrong i fell asleep.

I see myself on the void again, and Shin is infront of me,

"hello, so what you want to talk about", Shin put a curious face on me when he asked that,

"i tought you want to talk with me", i started to get irritated with Shin's curious face,

"it's not only me who can bring you here, so what do you want to talk about", i started to answer,

"uh, i founded a Lucarionite, i wonder on how it works", Shin smiled at me and put his paw on my shoulder,

"hehe, to use Lucarionite, you need a Mega Ring and Key Stone, Lucarionite is a Mega Stone, it won't dissapeared after you used it, but the Key Stone will dissapear, Mega Ring can only be obained from Kalos Region, pokemon can only mega evolves if there's a strong bond between the trainer and the pokemon, but in your case, you should trust yourself, after you have fulfilled the required needs to mega evolve, you only have to give some aura at Lucarionite while holding it and Key Stone and Mega Ring on your hand", i just smiled at Shin while he explained me that, a shining light came across me.

I woken up by car sound, i see Kyo and others isn't on their bed, i looked outside and see Kyo is talking to someone inside a car, i woke the sleeping pokemons then recalled them all, i put my jacket and my cloak on, when i got outside, things already packed up,

"heey Kia, this guy offered us a ride to Saffron City", i smiled and take my backpack, i see who's inside the car, it was Professor Lucas,

"hello Kia, long time i don't see you, anyway, i'm going to Saffron City to meet Professor Sycamore there", we packed our camp and going inside the car, Professor Lucas driving on the main road, passing through Routes.

After one hour travelling, we arrived at Saffron City, Professor Lucas park his car inside the parking land made for Pokemon Center visitor, we entered the Pokemon Center and going to the desk,

"hello and welcome to the pokemon center, how can i help you ?", Professor Lucas smiled at Nurse Joy,

"i would like to have rooms for my friends here", we put our pokedex to the metal plate, 'i hope it wont happen again' i tought myself, Nurse Joy take the metal plate and going to the Staff Room, while were waiting i asked Professor Lucas few questions,

"so i founded a Lucarionite while camping back then", Professor Lucas surprised when i showed the Lucarionite stone,

"wow, this is impressive, anyway i have ten Key Stone here, so i think you can have one", Professor gave me the Key Stone, i put both Key Stone and Lucarionite on my pocket, when Nurse Joy came back, she came with smile on her face as usual, she gave us cards for our rooms, that's when i noticed something wrong with her,

"umm, Nurse Joy, don't you should asked us to heal our pokemon ?", Nurse Joy just noticed that and smiled,

"ops, sorry, i've been forgotten about things lately", i smiled at her and she gets back to Staff Room, were going to our rooms but Professor Lucas followed me to my room, after reaching my room, i put my cloak off, Professor Lucas surprised on my changes,  
"i guess you have changed alot lately, anyway i'm going to meeting with Professor Sycamore and few other Professors, i want you to wait here", i nodded, soon after that Professor Lucas leave my room and i closed my door, i called Lyra, Leon, Tyler, Karen and Rose out, from the looks they already know that were on the pokemon center, Lyra and Karen is chatting while Rose and Tyler is playing, Leon came to me and gave a book,

"here, i have readed it several times, i'm not strong enough to know the technique ...", i take the book from Leon and surprised on what he said,

"don't say that, i know you're readed the book and din't tried the technique, you just looked at it and don't even tried it, you have to try it to know that you're strong", Leon then smiled at me,

"let me show you how i do it ...", i focused and Aura Sphere appeared, i pushed the aura energy from the Aura Sphere to create a shape, it's shaped like a sharp stick than kunai, Leon took the stick and tried to break it, but it won't break,

"okay ... i guess i have to try it now", Leon focused and Aura Sphere appeared, Leon seems a little exhaused while making an Aura Sphere, i put my hand on his shoulder and gave some aura power to him, he looked at me and smiled,

"thank you", i keep giving Leon my aura but i din't feel weakened, Leon's Aura Sphere seems starting to change it's shape, it changes shape to a blue sword and hardened, after it's completed, Leon smiled at me and i read the last words on the book,

"... the Aura Weapons that have made will never dissapeared, it will stay at it's state ...", i stopped reading it when Leon took the book,

"i'm sorry for doubting myself Kia, you have helped me and encouraged me to do such things, i name this sword Aura Friendship", i smiled at him, Leon put the sword on his back and watching T.V while i put the book on my bag, i take other book on the shelf and read it.

Few hours later, my door knocked, i opened my door and Professor Lucas came with someone,

"Kia, this is Professor Sycamore, he's going to help you with pokemon Mega Evolutions", i smiled at Professor Scaymore when he surprised on my form,

"surprised huh, i bet you never seen any pokemon Hybrid before", Professor Sycamore smiled,

"alright, so i'm here to help you with Mega Evolutions, did you know what Mega Evolution is ?", i nodded,

"okay, so i want you to have this Mega Ring, this Mega Ring will need Key Stone to get operated", i took the ring and put a Key Stone inside the slot, the ring now glowing blue,

"haha, so you have a Lucarionite already huh, it's really uncommon and rare if you founded it on Kanto region, anyway, i think i have to update your pokedex too", i gave my pokedex to Professor Sycamore and he plugged something on it, he put my pokedex inside his pocket and take a new pokedex, he plugged the same thing to the pokedex, then he gave me the new pokedex,

"hehe, sorry for replacing your pokedex, but it seems your old pokedex can't get updated more further, so i gave you this one instead", he smiled and i opened the pokedex, the pokedex just like a piece of glass,

"thank you Professor Sycamore, i hope you have a nice trip", he smiled at me and talked to Professor Lucas,

"well, i guess i'm going back to Kalos then, the meeting is done and i have alots of work to do, good bye", Professor Sycamore left my room,

"good luck Kia, anyway before that, i want you to find a place called Unknown Region", i put my pokedex inside my pocket,

"Unknown Region ?", Professor Lucas nodded,

"you see, some days ago, we founded someone stranded on the beach, when he got interogated, he tell us that he's from Johto, he founded the Pokemon Island and the Unknown Region, before he could get near it, he flushed away to the sea", i nodded and starting to curious on this kind of problem,

"anyway, i have to go now, good luck Kia", Professor Lucas leave my room and i closed my door.


	19. Chapter 19: Mega Evolved Hybrid

Chapter 19: Mega Evolved Hybrid, and Good Bye Kanto

I get back to reading while Leon and Lyra still chatting around, i suddenly remembered the egg and i called the egg, soon after it out from the pokeball, the egg hatched, a small Riolu just hatched, Leon and Lyra looked at him and they smiled, Leon take the baby and smiled,

"papa ...", Leon smiled at the baby,

"yes, i'm your papa ...", Lyra gets closer to the riolu,

"mama ...", Lyra blushed and smiled at the baby,

"i'm your mom ...", soon after that, Lyra and Leon stared at me, i think they're going to ask me for name,

"Kia, were happy that we have this baby, so we decided to named him, Aura", i smiled at Leon, i see at the baby closer, i examined the baby's aura power, it seems the baby have an abnormal aura power, Kyo and others came inside my room, they saw the riolu that Leon was carrying,

"Kia, it's time to ... aww look at that baby riolu", Aura smiled,

"anyway, Kia it's time to go now, the train is here already", i nodded, i recalled Aura, Tyler, Lyra, Karen and Rose back to the pokeball, i took my backpack, wear my jacket, and put my cloak on, we went to the pokemon center desk and checking out.

We walked to the subway not far from there, then suddenly Zapdos appeared and attacking the town, tons wild Pokemon appeared with their eyes red, Sora and I started to attacking the wild pokemons while Kyo, Rake and Palm get back inside the pokemon center,

"we can't hold them much longer, there's too many of them", Sora screamed to me, i see my ring is glowing, remembering that i take a Lucarionite from my pocket,

"dammit Kia, use it already !", said Sora while he's throwing Shadow Balls at the Pokemon hordes, i closed my eyes and letting it through, i can feel my body start to shine a light, after the light wears out, i'm feeling stronger than before, my appendages grow longer, more spikes appeared on my shoulder, my hands, feet, and my appendages corner turned into red, two more spike appeared on my chest, after the transformation on me, without any reason i'm feeling very mad, i made two Aura Sword and charging to the hordes, Sora keeps attacking the hordes.

I attacked the hordes like it's nothing to me, i'm feeling like more stronger and know how to swing sword, for hours i attacked the Pokemon with red eye around me without feeling any mercy, some of the pokemon i attacked bleeding to death, some of them fainted, and most of them killed with my sword, some Pokemon attacked me with their move but i dodged their attack all the time, i see Sora attacking the Pokemon hordes while he throw a Shadow Ball at me, i rotate the Shadow Ball towards his back, and it hit a machop that trying to attack Sora, while killing the Pokemon, i see Zapdos coming towards me, i finished up some Pokemon and run through Zapdos, it used Quick Attack on me but missed me, i jumped behind the Zapdos and attacking it from it's back.

Zapdos seems to cringed, i stabbed it using both of my swords rapidly, Zapdos tried to attack me using thunderbolt, but it didn't seems to affect me at all, after several hits, Zapdos fell to the ground, knowing that, some pokemon trainers get out from their hiding place and start to battle the wild red-eyed Pokemon,

"you ... don't ... take ...", i ignored Zapdos and take all of his aura from his body, soon enough the Zapdos died, i started to attacking few other wild Pokemon then cleared some of the places.

Few hours later, it's already afternoon, some of wild Pokemon ran away from the town and lots of dead pokemons around the roads and corner, the town condition is a mess too, good thing Pokemon Center didn't get any harm, my jacket have lots of blood mark, it made me looks came from a winning battlefield, the Pokemon trainers crowding and cheering after solved it, i stared at the Dead Zapdos i just killed,

"it seems trying to tell me something ...", i remembered what it just told me, he says don't take, i think he don't want me to take his aura and killed him, i noticed something inside his mouth, i opened his mouth and see five brown gem on its mouth, i opened my pokedex and checked it,

"Fighting Gem, it increase the holder's fighting-type move and consumed after use", i take the gems and put it inside my bag.

My form is still in Mega-Lucario form, i got back to the Pokemon center and trainers who's resting and see my condition staring at me, i walked to Nurse Joy and she saw me, she grab my hand and take me to the Staff Room,

"okay, so first i want to thank you for your help fighting those bad Pokemon", i just smiled at Nurse Joy, she take a large mirror and faced it to me, i looked at my self and i'm surprised on my shape, i have four appendages and they have grown longer, two of my appendages have crimson colour on the tip, my face have more black fur that reached my ear, i looked at my hands, my hand colour also crimson, i saw the spike that on my hands, now each of my hands have two spikes, i see my arm have some black fur on it, i looked down to see my feet, i'm still standing with my toes, but my feet colour is crimson too, it have two spikes on each of my feet, my legs have some black fur too on it, then i looked at my jacket, i see three spike on my chest, two near my shoulder and one in the chest, my jacket also full of pokemon bloods, just seeing it making me feels wierd, i looked at my back and see my tail now have some white fur on it, i take off my jacket and Nurse Joy came with a medicine, she sprayed me some medicine and she smiled,

"this is the first time i see a pokemon hybrid can get Mega-Evolved, world is more bigger than we think huh", i nodded, she came with a new white T-Shirt, i made three hole on the T-shirt and i wear it, i looked around my body, i see lots of black colour on my body, but my body is still the same, soon after wearing it, i get out, trainers staring at me, some of them staring at me with smile, and some of them staring at me with fear, i ignored them and get inside my room.

I get inside my room and called Leon, Lyra, Tyler, Karen, Aura, and Rose out, after they see me as Mega-Lucario Hybrid, they were upset,

"what the hell, what hap—", before Leon finished his words, he saw my Ring, he can guess it from there,

"but ... that's impossible ...", i nodded my head, Lyra looking at me with afraid on his face, Karen took a long breath after looking at me, Rose is a bit upset and still staring at me, while Aura and Tyler see me with excitement,

"wow, so cool, when i grown up, i want to become stronger like you, uncle Kia", i surprised that Aura just called me uncle, i just smiled and rubbed his back-ear,

"you will, maybe one day ...", Leon smiled on Aura, Tyler came to me and i rubbed back of his ear too, he feels more better, Aura jumped to Tyler,

"one day, we will grown up and become more powerful !", Aura yelled at Tyler, they seems to have become a best friend after few days, Leon hugged me, soon after that, Kyo came inside my room and surprised on my mega form,

"whoa, hey uh ... i want to tell you that you left this on uh ... dead zapdos ...", Kyo carried two Red Aura Sword, i take the sword and put it on my table, that's when Sora and others going inside my room, i closed the door as soon they're inside,

"so, are you feeling okay ?", Kyo asked me with worry,

"yes, i'm fine, Nurse Joy have checked me before i came here", Kyo smiled after hearing it, we chatted few stuff and we went to our rooms, i closed my door and checked aura on my surroundings, after sure there's nothing suspicious inside the Pokemon center, i fell asleep.

I'm inside the black void again, this time a Mega-Lucario appeared in front of me,

"Shin, is that you ?", i asked, and he nodded, i sighed in relief,

"good job, you made us have this form, i'm impressed on what you do today", i starting to asked myself, i wonder what kind of move i will learn today,

"first, you helped a wounded Pokemon without doubting it, and she's now came along with you", i know that he mentioned about Rose, but i expecting something more,

"secondly, you helped Leon made his first aura weapon", i smiled at Shin and he smiled back at me,

"and the last, you helped the town by killing evil Pokemon, which i founded it really fun to do, you also killed Zapdos don't you ?", my face went sad after hearing it, i don't expect Shin will said that,

"okay, now as i promised, i will teach you to use Aura Shiruken, this one move i made it by myself, it's still new so i want you to test it, it attacks an opponent with aura-made shuriken several times, leaving the opponent bleeding", i changed my mood to smile after hearing what Shin said, soon after that, a bright light came over me and i woke up.

I waken up on my room in Pokemon center, i looked at my body and it's still in mega form, i get to the bathroom and having a shower, after done having shower, i looked myself at the mirror, my form still as mega-lucario form, in my room, Leon, Lyra and Aura is sleeping together on the bed near me, i looked at my bed, Karen and Rose is sleeping on it, i see my jacket already cleaned from the Pokemon blood, i wear my cloak and put my hood on, hiding my appendages, i didn't forget to take two Red Aura Sword too,

"i should name it, Blood Sword, this can quickly reminds me of this moment i saved Saffron City", i get out from the room and going to the cafeteria, i see some trainers there, some of them tired, i met the bartender and ordered some foods, when the bartender came with my food, he talked to me,

"yo, isn't a surprise i met yo here, some colletah asked me bout you, i said i dunno bout 'nything on you, but they lookin for yo sword dat kill the zapdos mate, nyway, here's yo food, have fun", i take my food that i ordered from the bartender and took a seat, some trainers staring at me while i'm eating, i saw some people with black suit talking to officer jenny in the cafeteria, but i don't care about it, after i finished my food, i got out from the Pokemon center, construction vehicles everywhere, buildings is getting renovated, dead Pokemon body moved to other places, fighting-type Pokemon everywhere helping workers doing their job, i gets back at the Pokemon center to wake our Pokemon up, that's when a person came towards me,

"hey uh, i want to ask you if you see a guy that-, oh you are the guy !", i sighed, 'here we go again' i tought,

"my name is Bonnet, i'm a artificial collector, i'm impressed when you helped us getting rid of them", i just smiled at Collector Bonnet,

"and the next, uh if you don't mind, may i have the sword you used to kill Zapdos ?", i surprised when he mentioned about my Blood Sword,

"wait, what do you mean you want my sword ?", the collector smiled at me,

"oh please, i want that sword, if i can't take it from you, then i'll buy it from you", i started to thinking, does it necessary to sell my sword ?,

"come on, i buy it for 100.000.000 Pokecoins, i really want that sword, thousands of collector is looking for that too, before you get yourself crowded with collectors, why you don't sell that sword you used to kill Zapdos to me ?", i surprised on what he just said, a 100M Pokecoins ?, and when he said something about getting crowded again makes me a little irritated,

"ugh, alright fine, i sell it to you, but this just to make sure that i don't get myself into a crowd anymore", i gave him two sword of mine, soon enough, my Xtransvicer ringing, i got a message from the bank, it says 100.000.000 pokecoins have transferred in my bank account,

"thanks a lot, now if you excuse me i want to keep this sword inside my case, this sword really heavy", i smiled and the collector gets out from the Pokemon center, 'well, at least i wont get crowded anymore' i thought.

At my room, i see Lyra and Leon already waken up, Karen jumped on my shoulder after i came inside, while Tyler, Aura and Rose is playing together, i sighed and opened my hood, made my long appendages visible and act just like hair, i take my backpack and tell Tyler, Aura and Rose to stop and getting ready, i recalled them after they take some berries from the table, i recalled Lyra when she done having conversation with Leon,

"anyway, i just noticed your sword is missing, where did you put them", i sighed again,

"ugh, a collector came to me and boughted it for 100M pokecoins, since i don't want get crowded by many collectors ...", Leon surprised on me, i put a smiled on him, Kyo and others came to my room,

"do you guys ready for the trip ?", Leon put an irritating stare at me,

"yeah ... i guess", my Xtransvicer ringing again, this time it's a call from that collector,

"hello Kia, sorry for disturbing you but i just want to say thank you that you sell your sword used to kill Zapdos, now tons of collectors inside my room, you should thank me for saving you from this collectors, i heard you're moving to Johto, oh yeah, because i sold the other part, i want you to have some of the money i got, have fun", after the call hanged up, a message came, it's from the bank, it says that i have received 500M Pokecoins and it's transferred inside my pokebank, i just sighed,

"wow, you sold the sword ?", i nodded to Kia, Leon put his irritating face off and smiled,

"and did you named the sword ?", i nodded to Leon,

"yeah, i named those Blood Sword, since the sword have a red as blood colour", Kyo surprised that i have a lots of money in my bank, while Leon sighed, i put my hoods on and hiding my appendages, we walked to the desk and checking out, after that, we walked to the subway, in the subway, a girl greeted me,

"so you're the ... oh, i don't know your name ...", i'm feeling something is trying to get inside my mind, but i able to block it,

"hello, my name is Kia, what's your name", she stared at me and answered,

"my name is Sabrina, sorry for trying to guess your name, i thought i can read your mind ... but you're seems stronger ...", i just smiled,

"so what makes you came here anyway", she asked again, Kyo poked me and told me he's going to buy some ticket, i looked at Sabrina again,

"we want to travel going to Johto, it's not safe anymore here, anyway if you're Sabrina, you must be the Psychic Gym Leader in this town, aren't you ?", i don't know where i got that information, but Sabrina's eye is flashing,

"yeah, i'm a gym leader here, i just want to thank you for helping us getting rid of the hostile Pokemon that attacked our place", Sabrina eyes keeps flashing, i'm feeling something trying to force inside me, i got enough of it and pushed it, suddenly Sabrina dropped in shock, her eyes stop flashing,

"you ... sure strong ... but you're not a psychic type ...", i sighed, knowing it was Sabrina, her attempt to read my mind gets me irritated, i helped Sabrina to get up, after that she left, Kyo and others came with some tickets, Sora gave me the ticket, it says one stop to Cherrygrove Town on Johto, we waited for the train,

"so, who is she ?", i answered Rake,

"she's Sabrina, the Gym Leader here, i thought you already know her since you're Sora's brother and see Kyo fighting", Rake shook his head,

"she didn't tell her name, but i remember when Kyo challenged her, she's really good at psychic, anyway about Sora, i'm feeling something is really different on him, he's just ...", i try to read his feeling, he's pretty sad about Sora,

"... he's seems to different, when we travel across Kanto looking for cure, now we have founded the cure, but i'm feeling that he's not him anymore and ... and ...", i tried to calm Rake down,

"Rake, calm down, i know hows that feel, before you further realized anything else, have you know that he changed his emotion to the pokemon one and let his human emotion go ?", Rake smiled on me, the train arrived while were talking, we get inside and the train, after the trains door closed and start to travel, i took a quick look on Kanto Map for last time, 'im going to miss this place' i thought.


	20. Chapter 20: Battle Station Train

Chapter 20: Battle Station Train and Welcome to Johto

The train is still running, it's only us and one trainer there, i stand up and went to other room, that's where the trainer halted me,

"stop, you have to beat me to get access to the other room", i sighed,

"what ? why ? this is a regular train isn't ?", the trainer smiled at me,

"hah, no train that a regular train, this is Battle Station Train, running straight to Johto, anyway you have to beat me if you want to reach other locomotive", i sighed, i picked up my poke ball and called Leon, while the trainer called a Venusaur, i got the first move,

"Leon, Quick Attack, followed with Aura Sword", Leon picked his sword from it's back and Quick Attacked Venusaur, it's a OHKO,

"that's impressive, but i won't go easy on you, go Raichu", Raichu appeared as Leon's Opponent, without my order, Leon attacked the Raichu using his sword, again it's OHKO,

"wow, you're trained your Pokemon really well, i guess i failed again", i smiled, Leon put his sword on his back and nodded at me, we reached other locomotive and see some shops around there, some people is eating, 'i should know not to came here' i tought.

I get to the berry shop,

"welcome to our Berry Shop, how can i help you today ?", the old lady smiled,

"uh, i would like to buy some berries ...", i take a basket and picked the berries i want to buy, after i picked it, i gave it to the old woman,

"oh, this going to be 1,034 pokecoins, may i scanned your Xtransvicer to pay it ?", i smiled and let she scanned my Xtransvicer, she didn't surprised at all, seeing my spike and my hand with crimson colour, after that, there's a notice on my Xtransvicer that 1,034 pokecoins have been spend,

"thank you for visiting and have a nice day", she just keep smiled at me, we got back to the previous locomotive room and sitting there, Kyo and others is talking when i carried certain berries,

"oh, so you're back, you didn't challenged other trainers there huh", i nodded at the trainer, i walked to where Rake and Sora is talking, with basket of berries in my hand, i called Lyra, Karen, Tyler, Aura and Rose out, i put the berry at the chair,

"come on, don't be afraid, you can eat this berries while were travelling", they smiled, i see Lyra and Aura took some Oran Berries and ate it, while Karen took Leppa Berries and eating it, while Tyler and Rose eating Pecha Berries, i smiled at the Pokemon and i take a green Lum Berry, i looked for short while and eat it, Sora and others seeing it and asked me if i want to share those berries,

"hey, Kia would you like to share the berries with us ?", i nodded and swallowed the Lum Berry inside my mouth,

"sure, take as many as you want, i buyed this many for 1,034 pokecoins", Kyo surprised i spent that much of money,

"wow, you have a lots of money now, but not for few weeks if you spent the money that fast", i smiled at Kyo, i take lots of berries and put it inside my bag.

Few hours later, we got out from the train, and when we got out, i see a sign near the train gate, 'welcome to Cherrygroove Town in Johto !' i smiled on what it says, we gets out from the subway, the town seems peaceful, trainers and Pokemon together, wild Pokemon being cared of, and most importantly, different Pokemon center, we entered the Pokemon center and Nurse Joy greeted us,

"aah, you must be Kyo that my sister in Kanto telling about, anyway, Welcome to Cherrygroove Pokemon Center in Johto, how can i help you today ?", i'm surprised that he can recognized me even my cloak hide my whole body,

"we would like to have 5 rooms for me and my friends here", Nurse Joy nodded and smiled,

"do you want your Pokemon healed also ?", we smiled and nodded, soon there's 5 metal plate, each plate holds a different Pokemon with different trainers 'i wonder why she didn't shake it like the one in Kanto' i thought, we drop our poke balls and pokedex on the metal plates, she picked all the metal plates on a moving table, she gets to the staff room with it, while we waiting, i see the news on the T.V not far from the desk,

"... Team Roket have not completely disbanded but they all have left Johto and moving to Kanto, the next news will be Pokemon Pleague in Saffron City, yesterday Saffron City got attacked by certain pokemon, science have founded out that they all have been hypnotized, we also founded a dead Zapdos killed by an unknown pokemon ...", when Nurse Joy came back, we took our poke balls, pokedex and our room card, we got inside our rooms, i noticed that no trainers is staring at me, i keep my cloak tight till inside my room, i opened my cloak and going to the bed, i called all my Pokemon and they seen already know that were on the Pokemon center, Leon closed the door and he fell asleep, so other Pokemon, i take one Lum Berry at my bag and eat it, i didn't forget to check aura around me if something is suspicious, after knowing nothing us suspicious in the Pokemon center, i fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm happy you have read it all through here, well i think that's all for today, i try to upload some more next week or tommorow, good luck and Happy Reading.**

**EDIT: i was thinking on what if Sora gets mega-evolved ?, i have told the story on how Kia gets mega evolved and what happened to him but i'm still waiting for mega-evolution update in bulpbapedia for Umbreon, i guess it will be on Pokemon Z, maybe, and DON'T COMPLAIN THAT I MADE HIM MEGA-EVOLVED IN KANTO !**


	21. Chapter 21: The Kind Old Man

**Yello, Immiel here, so i write some stuff again for this week while i'm correcting grammars and spelling on the earlier chapters, i hope you guys like reading this story, also i'm thinking on making word limits for each chapter, for now i decided for 2000 words per chapter, i'm thinking to increased it later though, Have FUN !**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Kind Old Man

I'm in the void again and Shin appeared in front of me, he greeted me,

"hello", i smiled at him, i wonder why he called me here,

"i called you here to tell that you have two Ability, Adaptability and Synchronize", i'm curious on what Shin just told me,

"what do you mean ?", Shin smiled at me and answered,

"you have two ability, almost all Pokemon only can have one ability, but you have two ability, which i founded it interesting", Shin lay down in the void, i lay down too,

"uff, i'm still tired after blocking Sabrina's psychic attempt to read our mind", i smiled at Shin, he smiled back at me and i asked him,

"so, what does Adaptability does ?", Shin smiled and sit down on the void,

"Adaptability, it increase the power of moves that you used as your type, usually when you used a move on your type, it will increase by 150 percent, but with Adaptability, the move will does 200 percent more damage to an opponent", i sighed and Shin smiled at me, soon after that, a bright light came to me.

I woke up inside my room in Pokemon center, my Pokemon is sleeping, Lyra, Aura and Leon is sleeping on the Sofa, while Karen, Tyler and Rose sleeping on my side, i went to the bathroom as usual washing my body, after getting out from shower, i looked on the mirror, i noticed there's red trail on my eyes every time i move my head,

"now that's wierd ...", i touched Leon, he woke up and upset,

"whoa, did you just pushed tons of aura power to me ?", i'm getting confused on what Leon just said, i'm feeling something inside me radiating an aura power, Leon looked at me with surprise,

"umm, Kia, your body ... it's radiating a powerful aura energy ...", i sighed, Leon noticed red-trails on my eyes every time i move my head or walking,

"yeah, i think it's just my mega-evolution effect", Karen giggled and took the box from my backpack,

"anyway, i want you to inject this to you, this will help you controlling your energy", he reloaded the Syringegun with brown liquid and gave it to me,

"go on", i stared at Karen while holding the syringegun, i stick the syringegun to my hand and injecting it, after injected it to my self, i'm feeling like i have unlimited aura inside my body, my eyes still have a red trail on it, and i sensed that i have a strong aura radiating from my body.

I picked my bag and take some Lum Berries, i ate the Lum Berries and it taste really good, i woke other Pokemon for breakfast, before we got out from my room, i saw some Pokemon foods, rice, meat and soup on my table, Karen take the Pokemon food and share it with others, while i eating the rice, meat and soup on the table and cancel the attempt going to cafeteria, after finishing it up, i throw the junk at the trashcan and cleaned the mess Pokemon made with the Pokemon food, few minutes later, someone knocked my door,

"open up, this is police", 'what the hell police officer doing here' i tought, i wear my cloak and opened the door, i see some officers in front of my door,

"we want you to come with us", i sighed, i recalled my Pokemon but keeping Karen and Aura on my shoulder, we got out from the Pokemon center, in the garden, i noticed that Officer Jenny isn't with them, i stopped walking and the officer stared at me,

"why you stop ?, you're going with us to police station", i sense their aura, it's not like usual police officer aura, but it's more like Team Rocket grunts aura, i whispered at Karen to take Aura back near the Pokemon center, soon after they're there, i throw some Aura Kunai at the officers and their disguise revealed, now they have a team rocket suit, trainers around me saw them and give an angry face,

"so you think this is over huh, you're going to challenge our Pokemon, Hybrid", some team rocket grunts came from nowhere, they called their Pokemon and now they're surrounding me, i taken off my hood and let my appendages rise, aura power strongly radiating around me, when they see my face, the grunts surprised seeing me in Mega-Lucario Hybrid form, i made an Aura Sword and some Aura Shurikens on my hand, the Aura Sword now have a unique shape, it's shaped like an ancient sword, but with certain condition, the blue and green colour mixed inside the sword while my shurikens have a light blue colour,

"you know ... fighting me will end yourself on grave ...", i smiled with evil stare at them,

"ATTACK !", i heard one of the grunts shouting it, before the Pokemon could attack me, i throw the shurikens directly to their Pokemon and they bleeding, i speedily slashed them with my sword and fainting them, a star-shaped light with me inside it appeared, i noticed its the trail from my eyes, the grunts then recalled their Pokemon and send another Pokemon, one of the grunt put a pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, known ability Synchronize and Adaptability, moves unknown, this Pokemon can control aura movements and extremely dangerous also it radiates a strong aura energy, this Pokemon cannot caught by any kind of poke ball", soon after hearing that, the grunts seems to get scared, more grunts came towards me and called their Pokemon, Kyo and others came out from the Pokemon center, seeing Team Rocket Grunts surrounding me made they scared, other trainers around the fight seems afraid to help me, one of Team Rocket Grunts sent a Hypno to me,

"Hypno, use Hypnotize", hypno start to Hypnotize me but my strong aura blocked the effect and turns it back to Hypno, now the hypno is sleeping,

"you know ... i'm getting really sick of this ... and i'm ready to sent you all to the grave ...", after i said that, the grunts told the Pokemon to attack me, i avoided their attack and speedily slashed all the Pokemon owned by the grunts to death, after done dealing with the grunts Pokemon, i attacked the grunts, i made the grunts unconscious, one grunt left with his eye staring at me, i looked around and see some red trail from my eyes still intact and appeared while i attacked the Pokemon and the grunts, some Aura Shirukens on the ground, and Pokemon dead bodies is all over the garden, i see the last grunt trying to escape, i throw kunai at the grunt leg and he fell before even could run away, i pointed my sword at him and he starting to ask for mercy,

"P-p-please d-don't kill me ...", i looked on his eyes, his tears dropped down and i lowered my sword, soon enough, the trainers surrounding me with happiness, Karen and Aura jumped on my shoulder, Aura's face is full of excitement,

"yaay, Uncle Kia won, you're so strong Uncle Kia, i want to become stronger like you when i grow up !", i smiled at Aura.

Few minutes later, Officer Jenny with some police officer came to the garden, seeing around the garden made they shocked, Officer Jenny asked some trainers while the rest of officer is taking pictures of the crime scene, i came near Sora and others, seeing me they backed off sightly while Aura still amazed on what i just do, i put my sword on my cloak, i'm surprised that my cloak have some blood spot on it, some Pokemon trainers looking at me, now they all afraid of me, seeing this just made me sad, Sora came near me and carried me inside the Pokemon center, Kyo and others following me behind.

After inside my room, Sora, Kyo, Rake and Palm staring at me, i took off my cloak and washed it, i changed my pants because the current one is full of Pokemon blood,

"guys ... sorry for getting out of control out there ... you know if i got provoked i ...", Kyo put his hand to my shoulder,

"we know what happened to you and we already understand you Kia, we also understand Sora too, we liked you whatever you are Kia", i smiled at Kyo.

After i washed my cloak, i wear it and put my hood on, we going out from the Pokemon center, police officers still taking pictures of the garden, some of the dead bodies have moved and unconscious Team Rocket Grunts have jailed, i see one grunts with his leg wounded and Officer Jenny carrying an Aura Kunai, an old man came to us and asked us something,

"hello, my name is Gent, i'm here to guide you, do you want to guided around the town or going to the Violet City ?", i questioned my head,

"umm, we want to know if there's a gym leader in this town ...", Guide Gent shook his head,

"no, there's no Gym in this town, but there's a Gym in Violet Town, if you want to go there, you must go through Route 30, you followed the path to Route 31, and there you can see the Violet Town", i smiled and thanked the Guide Gent.

Some minutes later, police officer surrounding us and Officer Jenny yelled,

"put your hands up and drop you weapons", Kyo and others put their hands up, i don't, while Growlithes and Arcanines is growling at me, Officer Jenny came near me and touched my cloak, when she took my cloak, i pushed her back and pointed my sword at her, making her surprised, Kyo touched my shoulder and rubbed my ear, i lower my sword and smiled at Kyo,

"so it's true huh, you're the hero from Kanto, what are you guys doing here anyway ?", i answered calmly,

"yes ... i'm from Kanto, sorry for pointing my sword to you, and i'm sorry for making mess here", Officer Jenny smiled at me,

"it's okay, we will get used to it, and uh, we want to know more about you ...", Officer Jenny pointed her pokedex to me,

"Pokemon Unknown, known Ability Synchronize and Adaptability, moves unknown, this Pokemon can control aura movements, extremely dangerous also it radiates strong aura energy, this Pokemon cannot caught with any type of poke ball, no further information", the officers surprised on what they hear, i put my sword on my back and take the cloak from Officer Jenny's hand, i wear the cloak, hiding my tail and sword,

"hah, it's not usual seeing a hybrid have two ability at the same time ...", i nodded and looked at Kyo, he smiled at me and i hugged him, Sora saw this and smiled while Karen jumped on my shoulder again, i looked at Rake and Palm, they seems okay with me now.

We gone to pokemart, Officer Jenny told two of officer to go with me just in case if the incident appeared again,

"so, Officer Jenny told you two to tag with us ?", they nodded,

"well, apparently we will tagging around with you, anyway my name is Tabatha and he's Tom", Kyo came back with some potions while Sora is still browsing the Berries, i guess he can smell which berry that is good to eat and what's not good to eat, he haven't know about the officer that tagging along with us.

After Palm and Rake came back with some more medicine, Sora came back with a basket, when Sora came back here, two of the officer stared at Sora with surprised,

"heey Kyo, here's the beeries and ...", Sora see the officer and surprised too, soon they hugged with tears in their eyes,

"Tom, Tabatha, i knew you two will come ...", i questioned my head, did Sora have met them before ?,

"Kia, this is Tom and Tabatha, Tom is my adopted brother and Tabatha, well let's just say he's the annoying one but tagging with us before", i smiled at Sora, then Sora questioned them,

"what are you two doing here, i thought you guys left me with Rake and Palm on the forest", Tabatha and Tom smiled at Sora,

"well, we sorry for leaving you but we don't have any choice, we saw some Team Rocket Grunts on the forest, so to make them get away, we distract them away from you using black jacket, pretending that i'm a umbreon hybrid, we ran through the forest to Viridian City back then, few officers appeared and the team rockets got arrested, as a repay we got into Pokémon Army School in Johto, and here we are,doing our duty as officer, Officer Jenny told us to tag along with you guys to prevent any further damage or violence attempt with Kia, and uh, i think we got united again", i just smiled at them.

"i guess we better get going now, were going to Violet City to challenge the gym leader", we nodded and going to Route 30.


	22. Chapter 22: Luna Return and Team Horizon

**EDIT: after checking few grammar errors and spelling errors, i think i'm getting better now.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Luna Return and Team Horizon

Were walking on Route 30 and going to Violet City, while walking, Sora, Tom, Tabatha, Rake and Palm is talking about something, while Kyo is looking at the sky, i looked at my self, i'm wearing a white long cloak that reached and covered my feet, the cloak also have a hood so i can hide my appendages when in towns, my cloak can extend so my spikes didn't scratch a way out from my cloak, maybe because my cloak is white and when there's a blood spot on it, it would be very visible, i picked my sword from my cloak and stared at the sword, it looks like a regular sword, but with a unique handle which more comfortable and easy to use in combat, the sword colour mixed between light-blue colour and light-green colour,

"what's the sword name ?", Leon asked me suddenly, i forgot that Leon is walking with me outside the poke ball,

"uuh, i don't know, i haven't named this one, i think i should name it Aura Repulser", Leon smiled at me while Karen looking at my sword from my shoulder, i put my sword back after naming it to my cloak.

Few hours later, tons of Team Rocket Grunts came out from the forest and surrounded us, this time they're using weapons,

"heh, we don't use Pokemon to take you now, Hybrid", i smiled on the Team Rockets, while others being scared, i take out my sword, i walked to them,

"you know that immortality is exist right ...", the Team Rocket fire a pistol at me, my strong aura is radiating and made some kind of shield, and the bullets can't harm me, seeing this, they're all afraid, i put an evil face and trails from my eyes made it looks scarier, Tabatha and Tom poked my shoulder,

"no, don't do it", i smiled at them,

"don't worry, this time would be different", Tabatha and Tom can't do anything more but backed off to Sora, i speedily runs and cuts Team Rocket weapons to pieces, trails from my eyes appeared as i attack and move,

"im-impossible ...", the grunts take out their Pokemon, while Kyo, Rake, Tabatha, Sora, Tom, and Palm backed off, leaving me getting surrounded,

"oh no ... here we go again ...", Tabatha took a radio on his shoulder,

"Report this is code 417, there's going to get 419 and we need backup, over", after Tabatha finished his report, one of the grunts attacked me using his zubat as a first move,

"Zubat, Confusion Ray", the zubat used confusion ray at me, but i encountered it, now the zubat confused, later after that, i slashed all the Pokemon to the ground, leaving them fainted, the grunts doesn't have any Pokemon left, i harmed their legs to prevent them to run away, after that i heard a police officer replying to Tabatha's report,

"uuh, copy that, we sent Oscar to get you, over", i put my sword inside my cloak and looked around, fainted Pokemon now all over the place, most of them bleeding, but didn't died, all the grunts have their legs wounded, i came near Tabatha and smiled at them,

"i know you're worried at me that i can kill again, i'm not kind of guy that always kill", Tabatha and Tom sighed in relief, when the officers came there, the Team Rocket got arrested, Officer Jenny came near me,

"thank you, it looks like Team Rocket is not fully out from Johto huh", i nodded, after all the Team Rocket Grunts in jail, the officers leave the place and we continued to our journey.

Some hours later, i looked up to the sky, it seems the sky is getting darker,

"okay, it's getting dark, let's set up a camp here and rest for the night", we nodded, we setting up the camp and split the job, i got a job to look for woods with Tabatha while Tom and Sora have to set up the tent, Rake and Palm have to cook for the dinner tonight, i called Leon out to go with me,

"Leon, i want you to help me gathering this wood and bring it back to the camp", he nodded and we walk to the woods.

After several minutes walking inside the woods, we didn't find any dropped woods but leaves, we gone deeper to the woods that we arrived at the forest, knowing that, Tabatha starting to cringe,

"Gaah, we can never came back to the camp, and we don't know where to go", Leon and i giggled,

"no, we don't really lost, in fact we're lucky, the dinner will start soon in 2 minutes", Tabatha surprised,

"how did you know ?", i smiled at him, i jumped on the trees, slashing some of the woods with my sword and picked it up, i get down and gave the woods to Tabatha,

"i actually can do that long time ago but the woods just too wet, i choose the one that isn't wet", Tabatha nodded and put his serious face on,

"wait, if it's 2 minutes left for dinner, how can we get back in time ?", Leon smiled at me, i answered,

"well, usually i'm the one who always got a job looking for woods because of my ability, i guess since you're stuck with me, why don't you come closer with me ?", Tabatha put a frown face on me, after he came near me, i grabbed him and jumped on the trees going back at the camp, Leon followed me behind,

"AAAAAA...", Tabatha screamed, after we arrived at the camp, it's just in time,

"aah, Tabatha, Kia, the dinner just ready, try to light the fireplace on for us to rest", we smiled, i released him from my grip, Tabatha ran behind Sora,

"hehe, you have to get used with Kia for it", Tabatha sighed and drop the woods at the fire-place, he took his food and going inside the tent, eating it inside, i called Lyra out, she's smiled at me and Leon hugged her, Aura and Karen on my shoulder looking at them like a perfect couple,

"daddy, i have a good experience today !", after Aura said that, Leon and Lyra surprised,

"what kind of experience my dear ?", Aura smiled,

"Uncle Kia showed me how to fight pokemon !", Aura sounded with full excitement, while Leon just smiled at him, Lyra is looking at the Pokemon food,

"anyway Aura, i want you to go with your parents for a while, i need a rest", Aura and Karen jumped down from my shoulder and came to Leon, i take my food and eat it, while eating, a Pokemon came to me,

"wow, i wonder what is that Pokemon", i put my pokedex on it

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall", after hearing that, Mr. Mime talked to me,

"umm, i know this is sudden, but can you come with me ?", Kyo and others asked me when they saw Mr. Mime,

"umm Kia, what did the Pokemon just said ?", they asked me, Sora answered the question,

"he says he wants Kia to come with him, i'm not sure what is he up to", i call Leon to came near me and Mr. Mime gets closer to me,

"please, i need to talk to you ...", Mr. Mime sounded just like almost fainted, when Leon on my side, he asked,

"what is it Kia", Leon looked at Mr. Mime and stared back at me,

"i want to follow this Mr. Mime, you're going to come with me for a second", Leon smiled and we walked to the woods.

Not far from the camp, Mr. Mime stopped, i looked at Mr. Mime more closer, he's wearing a band and carrying a small bag, he also have a silver badge in his shoulder,

"look here, i'm a Pokemon Rescuer, i want you to have this", Mr. Mime gave me a Key Stone,

"a Key Stone ? why you gave this to me ?", Mr. Mime smiled,

"you're going to need it when you arrived at Pokemon Island, my friends there already know that you're going there, since you're part-pokemon i want you to meet someone at our island", Leon getting curious on what he just said,

"so, who does you mean someone in the island", Mr. Mime smiled,

"you see, some days ago, a mew appeared and asked several question, all the question is about you actually, we says that we don't know where you are, that's when i ordered to meet you", i smiled, i wonder why mew wants to talk with me,

"anyway, how far is your island ?", Mr. Mime looks pretty sad after i said that,

"umm, it's in Kalos and it's too far, i came here teleported by mew, but he says i'm going to be teleported back after done talking with you automatically, anyway, good-bye", soon after he said that, he teleported, Leon that was hearing it looks pretty much confused,

"wow ... a mew wants to meet you ?", i surprised too,

"yeah, i think he have something very important that he wants me going to Pokemon Island in Kalos region, anyway let's heading back", we walked back to the camp,

"looks like everyone have finished their dinner", i smiled at Leon after hearing that, i finished up my food and checked an aura power around me, after seeing nothing is suspicious i fell asleep.

I'm on the black void again and Mega-Lucario appeared in front of me,

"hello", Shin greeted me,

"hello Shin, so why you bring me here", Shin smiled and came close to me, he put his paw on my shoulder,

"now our main journey is going to Pokemon Island and meet Mew there, i'm also wondering why he wants us to meet him", i smiled, a sudden light came across me and Shin disappeared,

I waken up on a sleeping bag outside the tent near the fireplace, Leon and Lyra is sleeping on my side while Karen, Tyler and Aura sleeping near the tent, i opened my sleeping bag and looking inside the tent, i see a Ninetails sleeping with Kyo on the left, while Sora, Rake, Tom, Tabatha, and Palm is sleeping on the other side, suddenly the Ninetails woke up and attacked me with Ember, i jumped by reaction and dodged the attack, the Ninetails got out from the tent while Kyo and others woke up by sudden loud sound,

"hah, remember me ?, it's time for revenge", i picked my sword from my cloak and opened my hood and let my appendages shown, the ninetails put a Flamethrower at me, i protect my self using aura on my surrounding and made a barrier with it,

"Luna, you seems didn't changed at all huh ...", Luna just smiled and attacked me again with Quick Attack, i dodged the attack and after he passed me, i slashed her back with my sword, Kyo see that and starting to worried while other seems to get scared,

"Gah, you seems powerful too huh", Luna attacked me again with Fire Spin, i got hit and my spikes appeared from my cloak, Luna then used Inferno, i put my aura barrier and the Inferno starting around my feet, i hold the barrier while the attack still happen, soon enough an explosions occurs on my surrounding, i didn't feel any weakened while holding the barrier, after Luna stopped the attack, the smoke is surrounding me.

The smoke is getting thicker and when it disappeared, Luna surprised that i still holding my barrier,

"you're stronger than i tought", i smiled at Luna after she said that and charged some Aura Kunai, i throw some Aura Kunai at her, she dodged some of it but got hit after the last Kunai, she attacked back using Flame Burst but it din't affect me since my barrier is still intact, i use Aura Shiruken and leaving her almost fainted,

"you ... you defeated me ... again ...", Luna lay down to the ground, Kyo came near Luna and hugged him, no tears were dropped that time, i came near Luna and looking at her, some Aura Shurikens still on her, an Aura Kunai stabbed on her tail, and some of her body part if covered in blood, i helped Kyo to take the Aura Shurikens and Aura Kunai out from Luna's body.

After all the stuff on Luna taken off, Kyo carried her inside the tent, hes now understand that Luna doesn't likes me at all since i have startled her before, i looked at Karen, Aura and Tyler, they jumped on my shoulder while Aura put his leg crossing my neck just like pickaneck position, Leon and Lyra stepped to my side, i looked at Leon and Lyra, now they have a bag,

"where did you get those bags ?", Leon smiled at me,

"oh, the Mr. Mime gave two to me, i give one more to Lyra and put some stuff in it, we currently carrying berries that we collected for some snack on the road later", i smiled and Kyo recalled Luna, we packed up our stuff and continued the walk.

We reached Route 31, from far away we can see Violet Town, we ran to reach Violet Town faster, but suddenly i noticed something, an arrow appeared and targeting at Sora, i use Quick Attack on Sora and he dropped, the arrow shot me,

"ow, whats the big deal ...", Sora looked at me and the arrow that hit me, it hit my leg, from the woods we see some people with black uniform, at the uniform we see a H letter on their uniform,

"Team Horizon !", Tom yelled, i took off the arrow and throw it to the ground, strangely i didn't feel wounded at all,

"hehe, we Team Horizon wants to take you two now", i put my sword out, i open my hoods to let my appendages shown, it flutter by the winds, the Team Horizon called their Pokemon,

"two versus twelve, you're not gonna win this time", i smiled, Karen, Tyler and Aura get down from my shoulder and approaching Leon and Lyra, the Team Horizon let a room for my friends to get out,

"we don't want any business for your friends, we just want you two", i looked back at Kyo and others then nodded, while Sora came near me and ready for battle position, Kyo and others going out from the surrounding to an open field not far from Team Horizon, Sora and me.

Sora and i looked at each direction, getting ready for battle, the grunts started the attacks, i put the aura barrier upon us, i jumped and quickly swinged my sword to them, my attack seems to getting faster and i'm feeling everything around me is slower, after short while my eye trail is almost all over the place, i keep attacking the Pokemon around me while my surroundings seems very slow, after done slashing them, i grabbed Sora and stopped, i looked on my surrounding again, the grunt Pokemon have died, some of them lost their body parts, most of them died bleeding, while Tabatha and Tom see this, they picked their radio and giving a report,

"report this is two tango, 417K with our friends is going mad, i repeat 417K our friends is getting mad, 419 is everywhere, over !", the radio din't reply, the grunts staring at me with fear,

"now you know that i don't like getting taken away ...", one of the grunt put a pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, known Ability Synchronize and Adaptability, this pokemon can control aura movements, extremely dangerous, this Pokemon is radiating a powerful auwa energy, this pokemon cannot be caught in any kind of poke ball, no further information, please update pokedex", after hearing that, i sighed, the grunts staring at me with fear on their faces,

"now you all deserve to die ...", after i said that, the grunts start to run away but i attacked them, most of them lost their body part while some of them still alive trying to have mercy on me, Kyo get near me and rubbed my ear, it feels good and i lowered my sword, i smiled at Kyo after that,

"thanks Kyo", he smiled at me after that, soon enough i throw some shirukens at grunts legs, leaving them bleeding to prevent them running away, some of the grunts who have lost their body parts died in the location, Tabatha and Tom stared at me with serious face,

"you know, our job is to keep you off from this trouble ... but we didn't expect the trouble will be this much", i smiled at them,

"i don't have a choice than doing it, besides it's been few days i haven't attacked someone", they shook their head, suddenly a sound came from Tabatha's Radio,

"tow tango this is gamma, please repeat your report", Tabatha take the radio and replied,

"this is two tango, 417K our friend have gone mad, 419 is everywhere in R31, over", the radio replied short after that,

"uuh, copy that, this is gamma and were going for your six, over and out", Tabatha put his radio and stared at us,

"okay, now were going to wait for the backup to come—", before Tabatha could finished his words another Team Horizon came surrounding me, and again they called their Pokemon,

"it's not over yet, freak", one of grunts yelled at me, some of my aura power is now visible to others, i'm feeling annoyed and angry at the same time, Sora surprised when he see some aura coming out from my body, the grunts is getting scared, one of the grunt took Lyra,

"Kia, Leon, help !", Lyra yelled,

"Lyra !", Leon yelled at Lyra, the grunt now smiled,

"stop, if you want your friends back, give up", i'm getting even more angrier, more aura power now visible to others, Leon surprised seeing my powerful aura power.

For short time, i reached my holding point, i raise my sword, speedily cut the grunt head and take Lyra from his grip, other grunts seeing this getting surprised and scared, few of them ran away from me, while most of them facing at me now, Leon and Lyra is now on my side,

"you ... you all deserve to die ... like others ...", i already out of control, my eyes even emitting more red-trail every time my head moved,before i could attack again, Kyo reached and start rubbing my back-ear, but it didn't work, my emotion already carries me this far, i stared at Kyo, he's now terrified, i looked back at the grunts, suddenly before i could attack the Pokemon, i used Calm Mind without my commands, i calmed and feeling better, the aura power that was visible is now disappeared,

"whew, looks like i almost late doing it", i looked around and didn't see anyone else, it sounds like Shin,

"hey, it's me Shin, i can talk through you now", i smiled, seconds later, the police officers came and arrest Team Horizon Grunts, the dead bodies inserted to the body bags, Officer Jenny came and take me, Tabatha and Tom to a pickup car, Karen and Aura is still on my shoulder,

"what were you thinking ?", Officer Jenny yelled, Tabatha and Tom looked down and answered,

"uuh, Team Horizon attacked us with weapons, we don't stand a change for weapons, Kia helped us and ...", Officer Jenny looks mad,

"i don't want any excuse from you two, and for you Kia, i can't hold the peeps to hide the story anymore, this is going as the last body you just took life from it, were still getting used to it but please help us by not killing more of them, now begone", before saying anything, Aura asked me something,

"Uncle Kia, whats wrong with this lady ?", i smiled and answered,

"it's nothing Aura, she's just upset that i took down those uh ... bad guys", Aura smiled at me then, we get outside the pickup truck, now the grassland is clean from bodies, not even a drop of blood is there, looks like Officer Jenny made the clean up pretty good, i looked at Karen, he just smiled at me, i looked at Aura, he looks pretty surprised and excited, i guess he caught some of my aura power,  
"wow, Uncle Kia is great !, you take those bad man down !", i smiled at Aura, Leon and Lyra is waiting outside the truck,

"so, how was it ?", she asked me, i sighed and answered,

"ugh ..., shes mad that i made the mess, i hope i can hold my emotions longer back then ...", Lyra smiled, we walked to the others while Kyo is sitting on a fallen tree,

"come on, let's go now ...", soon after we ready, the Police Officers already out from the crime scene, we walked and we reached Violet City.


	23. Chapter 23: Shopping is not My Specialit

Chapter 23: Shopping is not my Speciality

After we reached in front of the gate, i put my hood on, but Sora didn't, everyone staring at me,

"what ?", i asked,

"Kia, you can never overcome your fear from being stared about, just take off your cloak and use your old jacket", i sighed for what Sora said,

"ugh ... i don't know if this is a good idea ...", Kyo and Tabatha smiled at me, i took my cloak and wear my old jacket, my old one have a brown colour, three hole already made for my spikes to came out, my old jacket is hoodie type, i looked at my tail, it have some white fur on it, we walked to the town trying to reach the Pokemon center, people don't looking at me but soon noticed my ear and tail they're now staring at me, 'i bet they think i'm using toys' i thought, while walking, wind already blowing and my appendages act just like a long hair, i noticed there's a boy came to me and grabbed my tail, i yelped after he scratched it, i growled calmly and almost throw an Aura Kunai at him,

"mom, its real", the boy shouted, Tom put his hand on me and shook his head,

"Timmy, No !", his mom called him, i looked at his mom have a fear on me, we still walking through the roads, when we arrived at the Pokemon center, trainers staring at me and Sora, we reached the desk and Nurse Joy greeted us,

"hello and welcome to the Pokemon center, may i ... oh you're Kia !, glad i can recognize you now", i wondered how can she knows me,

"my sisters from Kanto is talking about you, you're pretty famous and known as Hero of Kanto Region after saving Saffron City", i smiled but Tom shook his head,

"yeah, and apparently he's having some trouble in this Region ...", i put my irritated face and staring at Tom, while Nurse Joy saw my wounds,

"oh, you're wounded, come with me, i can help you", she smiled,

"what do you mean helping me ?", Nurse Joy soon put a metal plates on the table,

"anyway, do you want your Pokemon to get healed ?", we nodded, we put our Pokemon and pokedex on the iron plate, while Pokemon that was outside the poke ball is coming with Nurse Joy,

"come on Kia, you come with me too", i sighed, i came with Nurse Joy without noticed the trainers inside the Pokemon center is staring at me.

Inside the Staff Room, i sat down on one of the bed while Nurse Joy is healing our Pokemon, she came to me with a syringe and some equipment,

"now, i want to take the arrow point from your leg, this might be hurt a lot so try not to scream", i sighed, she wear a white rubber gloves on her hands and trying to take the arrow point out from my leg, i hold my scream, i only yelped several times, after some hours of operation, the arrow point have taken out from my leg, i sighed in relief, she take an Antidote and Potions then sprayed it to my wound, it didn't hurt anymore after she put Antidote on my wound and later closed it with Potions,

"now you already settled up, but before you leaving i want you to drink this", Nurse Joy gave me a pill,

"what's this", i asked her,

"oh, it's X Attack, it's used to raise your Attack power", i drinked it with cold water on the table, she gave my Pokemon back and going outside the staff room, Leon smiled at me and Lyra just giggling,

"what's so funny ...", i asked, Tyler and Aura jumped on my shoulder,

"nothing, your aura energy still radiating from you, and were feeling uncomfortable if you're holding that", i looked at my hand, it's a glass,

"okay ...", i put down the glass, Nurse Joy came back with his smile,

"okay, now you can get out now", i get out from the staff room, i looked around and trainers staring at me, Kyo gave me something,

"here, you left this on the table", i take the Aura Kunai and keeping it inside my pocket,

"so, are you okay back there", Sora asked, but Nurse Joy asked something too,

"and you're Sora, right ?", Sora just smiled,

"okay, i want you to come with me too", Sora surprised and shook his head,

"what ? no, i'm not wounded or hurt at all", Nurse Joy just smiled and grab Sora's hand,

"now you're coming with me for a while", i smiled at Sora while he's struggling, Sora just gave me an irritated face on me, Karen poked my feet and asked me,

"uh, i need you to buy me a drink, I'm thirsty", i smiled at him,

"okay partner", i hear some gasps and whispering on my back, then i noticed those crowds were Pokemon trainers and they all staring at me,

"so the story is true ...", i sighed,

"yes, it's true, i'm a Mega-Lucario Hybrid from Kanto, were here to challenge the gym in this town", Tom and Tabatha smiled at me, the other trainer spoke again,

"can you ... talk to my pokemon ?", soon after someone said that, the other trainers asked the same thing to me, i'm starting to feel annoyed,

"please, i don't have time for this", while the trainers still questioning me, i yelled,

"Gah !, i can't do that now !", the trainers stopped, one of them asked me something,

"can you show us an attack ?", i sighed,

"no, it can be dangerous", the trainers have their sad faces on, Kyo came near me and nodded his head,

"ugh ... okay, i'll do it", they turn their frown upside down after hearing it, i walked outside and trainers watching me, Rake, Palm, and Tom still inside the pokemon center, while Tabatha and Kyo is on my side, i ready in battle position when Kyo called Luna, 'i hope Kyo knows what he's doing' i thought.

After Luna called out, she start to attacking me without Kyo's order, she attacked me with Fire Blast, i use my aura barrier to protect myself, the trainers gasped, i charged an Aura Sphere and speedily ran towards her, i hit her with Aura Sphere and she dragged few meters from her position, leaving a small crater, i walk nearing Luna,

"i'm sorry Luna, but you started it first ...", Luna sighed and answered me,

"yeah, i guess that is part of my fault", i smiled, Kyo recalled Luna,

"well done, i surprised with the power you have", i look around and saw a boy with green jacket and hair,

"who are you", i asked,

"my name is Falkner, i'm a Gym Leader in this town, i heard the story of yours and didn't believe it, but when i see the moves you used, it seems the story is true", i just smiled,

"anyway, were going back to the Pokemon center", we get back inside the Pokemon center, Sora is with Tom, Rake and Palm, they also carrying key card, i take my key card from them and thanked,

"thank you, Sora", he nodded, we walked and get inside each room.

Inside my room, Leon, Lyra and Aura is sleeping, Karen and Tyler is eating Pokemon foods and Rose is watching T.V, i'm reading books while on the bed, few hours later, i finished the book, i woke and opened my jacket, i'm still using white T-Shirt from Kanto that Nurse Joy gave me, i looked at the mirror, my face is completely Lucario but with longer appendages and more black fur, i looked at my arm, it have a black strip to my hand that have crimson colour on it, my hand still human hand with two pair of spikes each, i looked down and see my feet, i'm standing with my toes instead of entire feet with crimson colour, two pair of spikes also on my feet, i looked at my body again, i have three spike, one on my chest and two posed on my shoulders, i'm still looking at myself, then Leon came to me and asked,

"what's wrong ?", i sat down to my bed and answered,

"ugh, nothing, it's just ... i think i like the new body and my new life, but sometimes i'm feeling something is missing", Leon smiled at me and replied,

"well, you have accepted yourself as a Hybrid and go on life with this", i smiled at Leon while he take his backpack,

"anyway, why we don't take a walk around the town, i want to buy some berries", i smiled and wear my jacket, i put the cloak inside my bag and carried it, soon after that, we get out from the Pokemon Center.

After i got out from the Pokemon center, people stared at me, i ignored them and walking around looking for Pokemart, we saw a giant pokemart and going inside it, from the looks it's just like a big mall than pokemart, before we get inside, a security grab my hand,

"hold up, no pokemon allowed to get in", i surprised that the security recognized me as Pokemon,

"i'm part of Pokemon but not Pokemon, now get out from my way", the security shook his head,

"nice try, next time get a real proof", hearing that, i almost growled, the security called his Pokémon Machop,

"you're going to challenge me in battle now, to proof you are human", i sighed, i showed the security Leon's poke ball and Leon challenged security's Machop, i touched Leon's shoulder and pushed some of my aura power to him,

"Leon, Quick Attack and Aura Sphere Combo", after i said that, Leon charged Aura Sphere and using Quick Attack at the same time, the security's Machop attacked with Karate Chop but missed because he attacked while Leon still using Quick Attack,

"Leon, Close Combat and Bone Rush double time !", Leon attacked the Machop with Bone Rush, Close Combat style, after the attack, the Machop fainted, the security recalled his machop and stepped aside,

"bah, i might lose now, but i will win next time", i passed the security and going inside the pokemart.

Inside there, we see many trainers around,

"first, were going to the Berries section, it can used as snack for later on", i nodded, i take the basket and going to the Berry section, there are alots of berries inside a case there, Leon seems getting a little exited, suddenly i felt something just hit my back, i looked back and see a Master Ball on the ground, i picked it up and looked around, i see the Security guy with some staff, they surprised after seeing me carry the Master Ball,

"umm ... did i do something wrong ?", the security came near me and take the Master Ball,

"it's nothing sir, have fun browsing our store", the security guy and the staff going back to their own work while i still wondering in confusion.

I back at browsing stuff, i see some CCTV around the corner, 'seems thief recently stealing stuff here' i thought, i take some berries inside the case and put them inside the basket, we walked to doll section,

"oh, i almost forgot, why don't we buy some dolls and gave it to Aura and Tyler ?", i smiled at Leon and answered,

"that actually not a bad idea", we looking for some dolls that our Pokemon liked the most, i take the Lucario doll and put it inside the basket, while Leon take the Zoroark doll and put it inside the basket,

"why Lucario doll ?", he asked, i smiled and answered him,

"Aura wants to become more stronger and Lucario is his evolution, this will help comforted him for while, anyway why you picked Zoroark doll ?", Leon smiled back and answered,

"Tyler wants to become more stronger too, i guess they two have grown up together and thinks they're brothers", i giggled after Leon said that, we walked again to Medicine Section and see all kind of potions on the shelf, 'this might be the complete medicine store i have ever seen' i thought, i take some Full Restore and Revive then put them inside the basket, i see some vitamins and i take some Proteins, Irons, Zyncs, Calciums, and Carboses on my basket, i looked around and see some candy on the corner, i looked in the description, it's a Rare Candy, i take most of the Rare Candy and put it inside the basket, we walked to the Food Section, we see a lots of Pokemon foods and regular foods, we also see some drinks, i take some Fresh Waters, Lemonades and Soda Pops then put them inside the basket, on the corner i see some feather-like thing, i approached it and read one of the descriptions,

"Health Wing ?", i checked my pokedex and aim it to the feather,

"Health Wing, it used to add 1 Health Point EV to the Target Pokemon per use, it have limit of 255 HP EV", i asked the pokedex via voice chat,

"define EV", the pokedex dinged,

"EV or Effort Valves, officially called base stats are attributes which gives more power to pokemon after defeating an opponent, each EV improved differently on each type of pokemon", i sighed, i take some Wings and put them inside the basket, each 20 for all type of Wing.

After done browsing, we get to the counter and placed the basket on the desk, the staff is scanning the items i buyed while Leon standing on my side, watching the staff scanning stuff i buy, after all items have scanned, the staff stared at me,

"it's all 51,750 Pokecoins, would you like to pay it using Xtransvicer or pay it with cash ?", i take my Xtransvicer and put it on the counter,

"i'd like to use Xtransvicer to pay it", the staff scanned my Xtransvicer and it ringing, the staff gave my Xtransvier back and put all items on a plastic bag, we sit on the bench not far from the bench while inserting our stuff inside the bag, i put most of the berries inside Leon's bag while i put the rest of items inside my bag.

I looked around and see almost everyone on the room is staring at me, i'm starting to feel getting irritated being stared at, after done placing our stuff, i throw the empty plastic bag inside the trashcan and walked out from the pokemart,

"hold up !", someone yelled at me, i looked back and see some people with black uniform and H letter on their uniform, from how it looks i can see who was it,

"Team Horizon ...", i picked my sword, one of the grunts with yellow coloured uniform came and called his pokemon,

"Go Charizard", a charizard appeared, the yellow grunt touched his ring, from the looks like it's just like a Mega Ring, the charizard turned into mega-Charizard, it have a blue colour and blue fire blazing through his mouth,

"huh, you think you can beat me huh, i know your weakness and you just like usual mega-lucario for me", i smiled while Leon behind me,

"you think i'm a usual mega-lucario huh ... you better double think about it", i picked my sword and rushed towards the Mega-Charizard, he used fire blast on me, i dodged it and it hit Leon, he's now fainted, i looked back and recalled Leon, now i'm starting to angry, some aura seems to get visible and the Mega-Charizard seems to get weakened,

"i-impossible", the yellow grunts says, people from the pokemart gets out and surrounding on the battle, i speedily leaped through the Mega-Charizard and slashed them rapidly, hitting him thousand times, i dropped down and see the Mega-Charizard cringed with tons of wounds on their body,

"Mega-Charizard, use Inferno !", some fire starts to appeared on my surrounding, i put my barrier up, the inferno starts to surrounding me and some explosions happened, i put more aura on the barrier because the inferno is getting stronger, after one hour the inferno stopped, the smoke is surrounding me, i closed my eyes and let my aura detects around me, i see Team Horizon grunts smiled in victory, i rushed at the Mega-Charizard speedily and cut his head off, the Mega-Charizard down and the grunts now afraid of me,

"now you know ... i'm not just a usual Mega-Evolved hybrid ...", before i could attack again, the police officers came and arrest the grunts, Officer Jenny came and carried me inside the truck, she seems getting upset again,

"uff, we want to thank you on taking down some of Team Horizon members without any human body bag ...", i just smiled at Officer Jenny, suddenly Shin talked to me,

"hey, it's me Shin, i talked through you using voice in echo on your mind, i want you to know that Officer Jenny seems depressed", i looked closely at Officer Jenny, Shin was right.

Few minutes of silent inside the truck, my eyes is still closed and Officer Jenny noticed that just now,

"why your eyes closed ?", i smiled and answered her,

"i'm using my aura-sensing ability to look around, i can't use my eyes now since i got wounded after the Mega-Charizard Team Horizon have attacked me", Officer Jenny nodded, soon after that, she opened the trunk and let me out, before i got out i reached Full Restore from my bag and sprayed it on my face, now i can open my eyes and feeling better.

I get out from the truck and look around, a blue Mega-Charizard have lost it's head, some people with white coat and polices still wandering on the area, Do Not Cross line have placed around the pokemart, we walked back to the Pokemon Center with some blood on my jacket.


	24. Chapter 24: Falkner, The Flying-Type Gym

**Chapter 24: Falkner, The Flying-Type Gym**

Inside the Pokemon Center, Sora and Tom is looking for me, seeing my jacket have some blood made trainers around me getting scared, i came to the desk and Nurse Joy greet me,

"hello and welcome to the pokemon center, we he-.. Kia, your jacket have blood mark on it !", i sighed and answered,

"yes ... i just came from the store and Team Horizon attacked us", i remembered Leon,

"anyway, follow me for a minute ...", i nodded, we get inside the Staff Room again, i called Leon that now fainted,

"what happened ?", i sighed and worried,

"Team Horizon have Mega-Charizard and they attacked Leon", Nurse Joy picked some Medicine and sprayed them to Leon, he wakes up and i hugged him,

"hey, it's okay Kia ... i'm back now", i smiled at him.

After Leon healed, Nurse Joy stared at me,

"now i want you to careful next time okay ?", i nodded and we got out from the staff room, we walked to the hall and i hit someone,

"ow, sorry ...", both of them seems blocked me, i looked at them, they looks like the same teen that annoys me in Kanto,

"looks like you're already done here, freak", after called that, i pointed Aura Kunai at them,

"don't ... start it", they moved away, when i pass them, something hit my head, i looked back and saw a Master Ball and two of the teen, the teen seems surprised that nothing happened when their Master Ball flew at me,

"now you start it !", i ran to them with my Aura Kunai on my hand, they ran outside the Pokemon center, i followed them outside, they take their Pokemon out,

"haha, you freak can't beat us both now", their Pokemon is Genesects,

"i've had seen that Pokemon before ...", both teen smiled after hearing me saying it, one of teen told the Genesects to attack,

"Genesect, use Techno Blast !", the Genesect nodded, it charged the energy on his cannon and fire it, i use my aura to encounter it and flew it back to them, it hit the Genesects,

"Gah, Genesect use Quick Attack", the Genesect charged towards me, the Genesect is just too fast and hit my head, by reaction i closed my eyes, i use my aura detect to look around,  
"Genesect, use Hyper Beam while he's blinded !", the Genesect used Hyper Beam on me, i noticed it and tried to encounter it, it hit both Genesects and they lay down to the ground after encountered with their own attack, the teen shocked on what they see,

"but ... you've blinded ...", i shook my head, still closing my eyes,

"you don't really know much about Lucario, don't you ?", i came near to the Genesect, i take the Drive they have and break it to pieces, then i use Aura Shiruken at them, fainting them,

"grr ...", the teen grumped, Sora gets out from the Pokemon Center to see the what just happen, seeing so many people around the battle made Sora came and watched the battle, the teen recalled the Genesects, before they called the pokemon, a Pidgey and Pidgeotto came with green haired guy and yelled,

"Stop the battle", i lower my Kunai and Sora came near me,

"the battle is impressive but it have to stop now", the guy looked at the teens,

"you two there, i bet you catches those Genesects illegally, you have to put them back", when he finished his words, the teen ran away,

"heh, kids, anyway my name is Falkner, i'm a gym leader here, so if you want to challenge me try to came over my gym", after he said that, he gone inside the gym, while i get back inside Pokemon center and going to my room.

Inside my room, i take Full Restore that i just used out and sprayed it again to my face, i'm feeling better now, Leon stared at me curiously,

"what is it Leon ?", Leon smiled at me,

"nothing, it's just ... you're the first lucario that can control aura to encounter enemy attack without taking any damage i have ever seen", i smiled back at lucario,

"hey, my human part is still here you know, but i think it's okay now, those teen will never seen again, i hope", i take Aura, Lyra, Tyler, Rose, and Karen out,

"alright so were going to rest here for while", Aura and Tyler played together while Leon and Lyra chatting, Rose and Karen seems talking about Pokemon foods, suddenly someone knocked my door,

"Kia, this is Sora, open up", i opened my door and see Sora and Kyo, i let them go inside and Kyo called Luna, after recalled, Luna blushed as she wants to say something,

"come on, spit it out", after Kyo said that, Luna came near me,

"i'm ... sorry for attacking you Kia, i don't know if you have helped Kyo so much before ...", i smiled at Luna and take some berries at my bag, i gave the berry to Luna,  
"It's okay, i'm the one who should say sorry because i started it before ...", Luna eat the berries, i stared at Kyo,

"so, are you going to challenge the Gym Leader ?", Kyo nodded,

"yes, you see, Luna can't handle flying type, shes fearing it, i want you to help her", i was upset hearing it,

"what ? i'm not even a flying type, i'm a fighting and steel type", Leon and Lyra giggled after i said that,

"well you're the one who can protect her while she wants to overcome her fear, anyway i have caught a flying type Pokemon before, so you can use him to help Luna", Kyo called a Taillow from its poke ball, Luna backed off sightly,

"hey, what's your name", i asked Taillow,

"hello, my name is Wing", i smiled and grabbed Wing,

"hello Wing, i want you to help Luna overcome his fear", Wing surprised,

"you can understand me ?", i nodded, i came near Luna but she still afraid, she started to yelled at me,

"Aaaah ! Get that thing away from me !", Wing and i giggled seeing that, i touched Luna and made her stare at Wing,

"ooh, uuh ...", Luna starting to feel very uncomfortable, after few minutes, Luna sighed in relief, 'i guess that just worked' i thought,

"so, Wing, what moves did you know ?", Wing stared at me and answered,

"umm, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack and Air Slash", i smiled, i stand up and put a barrier on Luna, she surprised when see an aura barrier around her,

"okay, now i want you to attack Luna using Air Slash", Wing wondered,

"huh ? but it will do no effect unless you take the barrier down first", i smiled at Wing,  
"come on, this just pretending she's being attacked", Wing nodded in surprise, soon enough Wing attacked Luna with Air Slash, Luna suddenly screamed again,

"gaah ! make him stop, make him stop !", Luna keep yelping and screaming at the same time,

"Luna, this is for you, were trying to overcome your fear", Luna then brace herself, she put a Fire Blast at him, but because of my barrier, her fire can't go through, she starting to get upset and angry,

"haha, good job Luna, you have overcome your fear", i looked back at Kyo, he seems happy,

"i think Luna is ready now", Kyo nodded and recalled Luna and Wing, we gone outside the Pokemon center and going to the Gym,

We arrived at the gym, we looked around and see trainers doing training, most of them have a flying type Pokemon, i looked far at the corner, it looks like Falkner is talking with someone, we sat down on the stage while Kyo came to Falker and challenges him,

"Falker, i want to challenge you ...", Falker looked at Kyo and smiled,

"oh, okay, let's see what you have there", Kyo called Wing out,

"go Wing", Wing came out from the poke ball and flying over while Falker called his pokemon,

"go Pidgey", after being deployed, Kyo start the first attack,

"Wing, use Quick Attack", Wing used quick attack on Pidgey and it hit but the pidgey can still keep it up,

"hah, that's not strong, Pidgey use Sand-Attack and Tackle Combo !", Pidgey used the attack and hit Wing, while Wing still confused because of the sands around him, the Pidgey used Tackle, Wing lost and fainted, Kyo recalled his Pokemon and have his face of disappointment,

"Go Luna", Luna came out from the poke ball, looking at the Pidgey made her little scared, then she braced herself,

"Luna, use Fire Blast", Luna start a fire from her mouth and attacked the Pidgey, it hit and the pidgey fainted, Kyo won the first match,

"good job, but let's see how well you are, go Pigeotto", after a Pigeotto deployed, he start using Gust, Luna started to show his fear,

"hah, what happened to your Ninetails, is she scared or something ?", after Pigeotto done with the attack, Falker ordered him to use Tackle, Luna didn't move at all and got hit, now she's fainted, Kyo recalled Luna and starting to disappointed, i look at his disappointment and came over him,

"looks like you're out of Pokemon huh", i looked back and looked at Falker,

"no, i'm going to help Kyo beat you now", Falker surprised on what i just said,

"what ? it's impossible, you're not his Pokemon and ...", i cut his words and answered,

"nope, i have been with him for a long time, so lets just say i'm his Pokemon without a poke ball", Falker sighed, i looked at Kyo, he smiled at me,

"Kyo, let me tell the moves i know, Aura Shiruken, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Aura Kunai, and Calm Mind", Kyo nodded, i looked at Falker, he seems to get scared of me,

"alright, let the show begin", after Falker said that, he ordered his Pigeotto to use Gust, winds around me turned into sand and floating around me, my long appendages is flattering, i closed my eyes to see the aura on my surrounding,

"Kia, use Aura Shiruken", i throw Aura Shirukens at Pigeotto, he got hit by some Aura Shirukens and wounded,

"that's impossible, you can't even ...", i cut what Falker trying to say and answered,

"you don't really know anything about Lucario huh", Falker then told the Pigeotto to use Roost and Tackle combo, Pigeotto trying to tackle me several times but failed, his wounds is almost cured,

"Kia, use Aura Kunai", i use Aura Kunai and throw them to Pigeotto, it hit several times and now he's fainted, the winds on my surrounding starting to fade out, after the battle Falker called his Pokemon out, Kyo cheered and i just smiled at him,

"Yay, we Won Kia, thank you so much ...", Kyo hugged me, i opened my eyes and see Leon, Lyra, Aura and Tyler with Sora, they seems very exited about how i battle with Kyo, Falker came over me with a Badge,

"well done, although i don't expect you as his Pokemon temporarily even your still have human side", i smiled, Falker gave the Flying Badge to Kyo, after received it, i sit on the bench on the stage, Aura jumped on my shoulder,

"wow, that was awesome", i smiled and gave Aura a Lucario doll, he take it with huge smile on his face,  
"Thank you, Uncle Kia", Leon also gave the Zoroark doll to Tyler, i take two Rare candy from my bag and gave it to both Tyler and Aura, they eat the Rare Candy and seems very happy about it, Leon stared at me with funny face,

"what ?", Leon take one rare candy from my bag and gave it to me,

"here, you should taste one", i refused,

"nah, it's for Pokemon, it won't work for me through", Leon smiled at me,

"come on, try just one", i sighed and take the rare candy from Leon, i open the plastic and eat the Candy, it taste so delicious that i have never tasted before, i smiled and getting little exited,

"see, its delicious", i nodded with smile on my face, i looked at Falker that just came back from healing his pokemon, he got challenged again with someone else, i can hear what they said from up here,

"... so you're Gold huh, i have heard about you, lets see what you got there boy ...", i just giggled that Falker seems very busy with battling lately, Sora came near me with smile on his face,

"i guess you're stronger than me ...", i starting to wonder why Sora said that, he seems pretty sad.

We return to the Pokemon Center, i got inside my room, i called all my Pokemon and they started to yawned, they walked around the room to find a comfortable to sleep, i get on my bed and check surrounding aura on the Pokemon center, after done that, i fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Celebi, and Team Horizon Att

**Hohoho, i have fixed some grammar errors and spelling errors at some point, i compared my chapters from the old one to the new one and noticed that i'm getting better, anyway this is the chapter for this week, i'm going to write another one for next week and checking some grammar and spelling on the other chapters, good luck and happy reading !**

* * *

Chapter 25: Celebi and Team Horizon

I was in the black void again and Shin appeared,

"hello", he greeted me,

"i saw everything you do to Kyo, and i found this touching", i confused on what Shin said,

"what do you mean ?, i'm just trying to help him", Shin smiled at me,

"okay, first you watched your brother out of Pokemon to battle and asked him to become your Pokemon temporarily, i found this touching", i smiled at Shin, i think he can understand what why i do that,

"Secondly, you tell your known moves to your brother, almost all the moves you know designed by me, while you learned and designed Aura Kunai move all by yourself", Shin smiled at me, he changed the scenery to beach,

"and for the Last, you have tested the move i designed, and you've using it pretty well", i looked at the scenery and smiled,

"this scenery is so beautiful ...", Leon put his paw on my shoulder and smiled,

"this scenery came when you see the beach on Kalos", i remembered that when i was 6, i have once going to Kalos and playing on the beach, few minutes later a shining light came to me.

I woke up on the Pokemon Center, Leon, Lyra and Aura is sleeping together on the sofa, Rose and Tyler is sleeping on the other Sofa while Karen is sleeping on my side, i see another Pokemon that wasn't mine, it have green fur and looks like leaf, i turned on the light and put a pokedex on it,

"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish", the Celebi talked to me,

"Hello, mew told me to came along with you, he also wants me to give you this", Celebi gave me a letter, i opened it up and the hand-writing isn't even english, but strangely i can understand it,

"hmm, so mew wants me to protect you from Team Flare for a while huh ...", Celebi nodded,

"yeah, you see, some hours ago, Team Flare attacked me and mew with their Pokemon, they trying to capture me but i time travel for few hours with mew, he told me to see you after we get out from Time Travel Dimension, so i look for you and founded you here while mew went back to Kalos", i smiled at Celebi,

"so, you don't want to get inside the poke ball ?", Celebi shook his head,

"no, as you know i'm going with you temporarily, i don't like being ordered around", after hearing it, i remembered the white liquid, i take my bag and took the box, i opened it and take some leftover minerals, i take one small bottle with white liquid and mixed it with the mineral, i filled the syringegun with it,

"to make you uncaughtable, you can use this one", after seeing it, Celebi surprised,

"what ? i hate needles, why everything have to with needles", i smiled,

"nah, this thing doesn't have needles, it just pinch you", Celebi sighed,

"alright, but if something bad happens to me, i'll send you to Time Dimension and leaving you there", i smiled and came near Celebi, i injected Celebi the liquid and he yelped,

"so, how it feels", Celebi sighed and answered me,

"i'm ... feeling little stronger somehow ...", i smiled at him,

"don't worry, you can't captured with any kind of poke ball now", Celebi smiled at me, few minutes later, the rest of Pokemon in my room have waken up, they surprised seeing Celebi inside my room,

"Kia, what is Celebi doing here ?", Leon asked me,

"oh, Leon, he wants to tag along with me ordered by mew, he doesn't want to get inside the poke ball so i put a liquid to make him uncaughtable", Leon shook his head,

"Kia, he IS uncaughtable from the start, he can only caught using GS Ball", i tilted my head while Celebi smiled at me,

"GS Ball ?", before Leon could answer, Karen jumped on my shoulder and answered it,

"GS Ball is the only poke ball that can caught Celebi, because you used the liquid on him now the GS Ball will do nothing to him", i sighed,

"well, at least i know why Celebi refused", Celebi just giggled after hearing it, we walked to the cafeteria after that.

While walking, some trainers saw me with Celebi and they gasped, i sighed and Celebi asked me something,

"why are they looking at us like that ?", from it seems Celebi is getting irritated for being stared at,

"it's okay Celebi, they just curious about what am i and what are legendary Pokemon doing with me", Celebi giggled after hearing that, after we reached the cafeteria, we see lots of trainers there, and they all staring at us, i'm starting to feel really uncomfortable, i approached the desk and asked for some foods at the bartender,

"hey uh ... i would like to have some regular foods and Pokemon foods ...", after i said that, the bartender take some Pokemon foods for the Pokemon and rice with some meats for me, i sit down and start eating, Celebi and others eating pokemon food and they ignored the crowds that staring at them.

I finished my foods and wait for my pokemon to finished it up too, after done with it, i recalled Lyra, Tyler, Aura, and Rose to my poke ball, people still staring at me, that's when Celebi got enough,

"enough !, i'm getting tired of this", he grabbed me, Leon and Karen then start the Time Travel, we gone through the time travel and appeared inside my room, Celebi sighed in relief,

"wow, you can't really hold it for long huh", Celebi put an irritated face on Leon, and now he just silent,

"anyway, i have to know how can you hold your emotion to not freak out", i giggled while Celebi put his serious face,

"haha, you should get used to it", i smiled at Celebi, but he still have serious face on him, i take one rare candy and gave it to him, his face changed to happy, he take the rare candy then unwrapped it and eat the candy,

"mmm, i love rare candies ...", i just smiled at him, we gone outside my room and saw Kyo and others on the main hall, they seems surprised seeing me with Celebi, Kyo came near me and hugged me,

"whoa, whats wrong ?", Kyo still hugged me with tears, Sora answered,

"you've gone for 2 days, were so worried at you ...", i looked at Celebi, he just giggled, Sora asked me again,

"where did you go that you didn't appeared for 2 days ?", i sighed and answered,

"well, when i woke up, i see Celebi appeared in front of me, then we gone to the cafeteria, people staring at us and Celebi can't take it anymore, he grabbed us and time traveled for short while, we appeared inside my room so ...", Sora looked at the Celebi, Kyo released his hug from me, Kyo then noticed Celebi and asked me,

"and uh, who was this ?", Celebi feels irritated when called 'this',

"uh, this is Celebi, he's the one who time traveled me for 2 days", Kyo and others nodded, the trainers around the main hall start to staring at us, Celebi feels irritated again,

"uuuh, i can't take this anymore ...", i smiled at Celebi, i take some rare candy inside my bag and gave it to him, he ate it and seems to calmed down,

"anyway, were going to the Pokemart now, i need to resupply things inside my bag", we nodded, we walked around Violet Town to look for Pokemart, Celebi seems getting used to be stared at, i bet he never show himself in front of people.

We arrived at a huge mall instead of pokemart,

"well, there's no pokemart around, i bet the pokemart is inside this mall", we got inside the mall, inside the mall we see some people and trainers around, people didn't stared at us, but after noticed Celebi and me, they starting to staring at us,

"anyway, i think we should split here, we don't have many time to resupply so were going to buy whatever we want, and Kia, please share some of your money", i nodded, i opened my Xtransvicer and send some money to Kyo, Rake, Sora, Tom, Tabatha, and Palm, then we split up and finding what we want to buy.

I'm browsing on the Unique Store, the store just like pokemart but with some unique items in it such as Lollipop Rare Candy, i take most of those and some regular medicines, i gone to the cashier and paid for the items,

"all of this for 10.050 pokecoins, would you like to use Xtransvicer or pay it directly", i put my Xtransvicer and paid using it, after done with paying i put all the stuff inside my bag, i walked around the mall and see a Ninja Training Course, i got inside and some kunai floating towards me, i encountered it and the kunai flew back, i walked over the reception,

"welcome to the Ninja Training Course, we here to teach you how to become ninja, would you like to take our course for 500 pokecoins ?", i shook and asked several questions,

"so uh, what's the feature in here as the training", the receptionist answered,

"oh, we have lots of feature, one of our best feature is throwing Kunai, our teaching point also different for each class, we have three class in this current time, Red, Yellow and Blue, the blue class does the technique for healing and medicine, while the Red one is combat and battle class, the yellow is tactical class", i asked the receptionist again,

"and uh, is this the main place for the training ?", the receptionist shook his head and answered me,

"no, our main school at Goldenrod City and called Pokemon Jujitsu Academy, and from the looks of you, you seems to have mastered Combat Class", i smiled at him and get out from the store, i walked again while Celebi looking around in excitement with Leon, suddenly i noticed something, this is the same feeling when Team Horizon attacked us, i looked down at the main ground and see Team Horizon hijacked the mall, i gone to the bathroom and lock the door, i looked around the empty bathroom, Celebi, Leon and Karen still with me,

"what will we do, there's too many of them", Leon start to get worried, Celebi just smiled,

"hah, i usually time travel to escape from them, but i can't leave you here", i looked at Celebi and speak to him,

"relax Celebi, this condition is usual to me, i want you to stick with me", Celebi nodded, i take the Rare Candy Lollipop, the candy looks like a rare candy but with small white stick on it, i eat the Rare Candy and take my swords on, i ready some Aura Shurikens on my hand, Celebi hanging on me for some reason, we get out from the bathroom and surprised on what we see.

We checked around and see Team Rocket grunts stealing stuff on the store, i recalled Leon and put Celebi inside my bag, he seems doesn't feel comfortable inside my bag, after done that, the grunts staring at me and start to told their Pokemon to attacked me, i speedily slashed them all and leaving red-trails from my eye, more grunts appeared and trying to attack me with their Pokemon, but the more i attacked and killed them, the stronger i get, for hours i've been attacking them and i already at the ground level, Celebi got out from my bag and put an irritated face on me,  
"what the hell is your problem keeping me inside the bag", i giggled, the grunts came with some hostages,

"well well well, it looks like Celebi is going with you, we will release the hostages if you gave Celebi to us", Celebi backed off and grabbed my back, aura starting to visible around me, Celebi noticed that,

"i don't know why you attack this store but i know you're doing it to take Pokemon and stuff inside this mall, but whatever it is, i'm going to stop you now ...", the grunts seems to get scared, i looked at Sora, he have my cloak and wearing it, the grunts didn't noticed him as the Hybrid, i quickly slashed the grunts and their Pokemon, i'm feeling everything around me is very slow, i swinged my sword times and times to the grunts and Pokemon, after done swinging and slashing them with my sword, i stopped near the door, body parts and dead Pokemon scattered all over the mall, the hostages and i get out from the building, while getting out, one of the grunt throw a GS Ball to Celebi, but nothing happened, i throw an Aura Kunai straight to his head, we got outside and the Police Officer gets in, soon after that, Kyo hugged me and few others staring at me, amazed on what i just do,

"Kia ... you saved us ...", i smiled at Sora, i looked around and see Police Officer carrying body bags inside the mall, Officer Jenny came near me,

"now you, Tabatha and Tom is coming with me", she sounds really angry for what i just did, we came with Officer Jenny inside the truck,

"NOW THIS IS LITERALLY THE LAST GUY YOU KILLED, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY EXECUSES FOR WHATEVER YOU DO FOR NEXT TIME YOU KILL SOMEONE !", Officer Jenny yelled loudly at us, after Celebi heard that, he show himself and sit on my head, Officer Jenny saw that, Celebi used Future Sight on Officer Jenny, that's when Officer Jenny started to calm down,

"ugh ... i think i have known all the stories now, thanks Celebi", Celebi nodded and we got out from the truck, Celebi see the Rare Candy Lollipop on my mouth and he asked me to gave him one,

"Kia, i want rare candy, please ?", i look inside my bag and take two rare candy to Celebi, he seems happy and like rare candies, i see do not cross line around the gate, very few Team Horizon survived my attack and speak to Officer Jenny, i came to Kyo and others then going back to the Pokemon center.

Inside the Pokemon Center, we got inside our rooms, i looked at myself on the mirror, it's still the same but my jacket have some blood spot on it, i washed my jacket and put it on the chair, i called other Pokemon and they wandering around the room doing their stuff, while Leon asked me what happened,

"what happened ?", Leon asked me, i didn't answer but lay down to my bed, i take the stick on my mouth and throw it to the trashcan, i sighed and checking the aura on my surrounding, after know it is safe, i fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26: The Power of Aura

**HELOO again guys, i'm going to upload this faster since i don't want to wait till next week, this one will be very exiting chapters, i included some PokeRus decease and fleas stuff, i also include one Fairy-Type pokemon here, hohoho i don't want to spoil the text, i hope you guys enjoyed it, good luck.**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Power of Aura

I wake up on the middle of night, i see Celebi is sleeping on my bag, Leon, Lyra and Aura is sleeping on the sofa, while Rose and Karen sleeping on my side, i washed my jacket from blood marks and wear it, i take two Rare Candy Lollipop from my bag and put them inside my pocket, i get out from my room and walk to the lobby, there's no one in the lobby besides Nurse Joy,

"oh, hello Kia, what are you up to this night ?", Nurse Joy asked me,

"umm, i want to take a short walk outside now, if anyone looking for me tell them i'm outside", Nurse Joy nodded, i go outside the Pokemon Center and looked around, trees just like struggling while blowed by the winds and some pokemon is sleeping on the garden, i walk and see a forest not far from there, i walked there and see pokemons sleeping, my appendages blowed by the winds, suddenly i hear an echo in my mind,  
"beautiful isn't ?", i looked around me and then noticed it was Shin,

"you ... you out from my body ?", Shin shook his head,

"no, i'm using your imagination to make me visible only to you", i smiled and answer Shin,

"yeah ... it is beautiful", i walked again to a clear field on the forest, it's been long time i havent seen this kind of clearing before, i remembered again, the clearing location is just like when i attacked by the grunts, i should thanked the grunts because they gave me new life, but i don't want being taken away,

"looking forward for the challenge, i want you to try the new moves i'm experimenting on", Shin said that through my mind, his sound seems full of exited,

"what do you mean, and whats the moves name", Shin answered with smile on his face,

"i added one new moves in your mind, it's called Aura Blizzard, its a powerful attack that breaks the surrounding, destroying and fainting everything around you, it requires a powerful aura energy and can only used on you, since you have unlimited aura energy, why we don't try it here ?", after Shin said that, he disappeared, i closed my eyes and tried to use the Aura Blizzard, some dirts starting to float like Psychic power, then the ground start shaking and trembling, the ground starts to collapsed and floating around, an aura energy around me starting to get visible the more i used aura energy on the move, i tried to control the movements, all the stones and floating islands start to emit an aura energy, i throwed all the floating islands at the forest, it cause tons of trees fell and made a little mountains, i opened my eyes and see myself floating, i panicked but Shin appeared and calmed me down,

"Calm down, it's the extra feature of Aura Blizzard move, you can float and standing on aura pieces that you just deployed for some minutes", i started to calm down and looked down, a deep and gigantic crater is below me while i'm floating on the middle of it, i float to the ground outside the craters and landed there, i'm surprised on how powerful i am,

"surprised isn't ?", i nodded,

"anyway, after Professor Lucas injected the liquids on you, your body already start to emit aura energy, the more longer you give time to your body the more stronger you are, the extra liquid that you injected to yourself only used to control your energy, Leon already noticed that since you made your first Aura Kunai, with your power you can move a Mountain to other place", i surprised on what Shin just said on my mind,

"so, the more i waited and survived, the more i get stronger by myself ?", Shin nodded, i sighed and walking back to the Pokemon Center.

While heading back, i see some people running to where i just made my mess, some people stared at me then focused back running, i arrived at the Pokemon Center and going to my room, at there, Leon and others seems surprised seeing me, from how they looks, they seems pretty much terrifying,

"umm ... what happened guys ?", Leon came near me and answered with almost fainted sound,

"Kia ... we just got a tremor, our place shaking so hard that ...", Leon din't finished his word, he can see a blazing and powerful aura power is radiating from me, he backed off sightly,

"so it was you ...", i nodded and put my sad face, pokemon around me surprised after guessing what happened,

"yeah, it was me, i used Aura Blizzard that still in Shin's development, it's just like a Psychic power but stronger than Psychic", Leon surprised and hugged me, while others still terrified because of me, i turned on the T.V and news channel came up,

"todays breaking news, were going to live on the main source of the tremors, the police still investigating where did the tremors came from a huge and deep hole on the forest, the police have confirmed it was pokemon who have made the attack, but we haven't known the pokemon that done this attack, the science deployed some machines to check the hole, it seems the hole filled with a powerful aura energy. Besides of that, we also founded a small mountains around the forest and we confirmed this a Psychic attack from a powerful pokemon. It seems we founded a trace on the place, were going to follow this trace ... from the looks its going to the pokemon center ...", i surprised and starting to panic,

"oh no ...", soon enough, my door knocked, i have no choice to return all my pokemons inside my poke ball and take my bag, someone banged my door and grabbed me, i can hear the host clearly,

"... it seems the powerful attack appeared from this creäture, we will investigate more further about this creature ...", after i got outside the pokemon center, the science put a pokedex on me,

"Pokemon Unknown, known Ability Synchronize and Adaptability, known move unknown, this pokemon can control aura movements and extremely dangerous, this pokemon also have powerful aura energy radiating on it", after the pokedex said that, Celebi appeared and time travelled me, before time travelled, i see Sora and others staring at me from the pokemon center, while were on the Time Dimension, i sighed, the Celebi stared at me,

"whew that was so close, i will travel you straight to Kalos where everything is safe", i shook my head and answered,

"no ... i have to help my brother and friends ...", Celebi put a serious face on me,

"what ? are you kidding me ?, don't you just see what they want to do with you ?, the Goverment will start to experimenting on you, and after they know who you are and what you do, they will kill you, i have seen it thousands of times while time travelling and i don't want it happens to you, especially when you're with me", i sighed,

"ugh, i want you to time travel me some days in future on Azalea Town inside the pokemon center on Sora's room", Celebi nodded, and a light is shining toward us,

Were inside Sora's room while hes reading book, Sora upset when see me with Celebi appeared suddenly,

"Kia, what did you—", before he could answer, he look outside the room and talked to me,

"Kia, what are you doing here ?", Celebi sit on my back,

"Sora, i want to know what happened when Celebi time travel for 2 days", Sora sighed,

"ugh, well things din't go well, the Goverments calmed down and have let you go, but Team Flare and Team Plasma came and starting to look for you, in this town, i see some pokemon hybrids too but Team Flare and Plasma ignored them and keep looking for you ! ...", i shocked after hearing it,

"... look, we can't stay here, we must move to other town, soon they can found us if we din't move, Kyo have challenged the Gym leader here and win, i want you to wait here while i woke the rest of us up", i nodded, Sora get out from the room, i take Lollipop Rare Candy from my pocket and eat it, i take one rare candy from my bag and gave it to Celebi, he seems happy with it,  
"yay, rare candies !", i smiled at Celebi.

After waiting for short moments, Sora came back with others, i looked at Kyo, Palm, Tabatha, Sora, and Rake, they seems so worried and scared of me,

"okay, so were going to check out from the Pokemon Center and going to Goldenrod City through llex Forest", we nodded, Kyo gave new cloak to me,

"this will hide your appearance for while, we want you to careful and try not to leave any aura trace okay ?", i nodded, i stayed inside Sora's room and everyone going to the lobby, i called Karen to get out from the Poke Ball,

"hard day huh, i know what you want ...", he take the box from my bag and put a black liquid on the syringegun and gave it to me, i injected it, i felt stronger and better, i can control my aura more better now,

"thank you Karen, but i want you to get inside the poke ball till we reached Goldenrod City, i don't want anyone recognized you and attempt to take me", Karen nodded and i recalled him inside the poke ball, while Celebi will hide on my bag.

I walk to the main hall, other people inside the pokemon center seems ignoring me, i came near Sora and we walked outside the Pokemon Center, while were walking, i saw some Team Rocket, Plasma, Horizon, and Flare looking around the town, i think it's really dangerous if they recognized me, i also see some pokemon hybrid like Charmander-hybrid eating on the cafe with some others and a mew-hybid with a regigigias-hybrid going to the pokemon center, when we got out the town gate and going to llex forest, one of the grunts shouted,

"Hey you all, Stop !", we looked back and see three Team Flare grunts coming towards us, we waited for them to came while i almost paniced seeing they coming this way,

"whew, before you leave the town, i want to thank you for giving us the Water Bottle", Kyo smiled at them,

"no problem, anyway good luck with your job there", they smiled and going back inside the town, we walked again to the forest, it was afternoon when we leave the town, Shin appeared in front of me while walking,

"hello Kia", i looked at Shin, his face is sad and his sounds like depressed, i don't want to see my friend getting this kind of emotion on me, 'its okay Shin, it was my fault after all' i tought, Shin smiled and floating around me, seeing it made me happy.

We stopped near the forest clearing and settled up a camp,

"alright, so were going to set up a camp here, Kia and Tabatha going to look for the woods ...", before Kyo completed his sentence, Tabatha start to complain to Kyo,

"what ? with Kia ? no way ! i don't want to look for the woods with Kia again !", i giggled and Kyo paused for some seconds,

"alright, Kia is going to look for woods with his pokemon, while Tabatha and Tom going to set up the tent, Sora and i going to look after the camp while Rake and Palm going to cook for dinner tonight", we nodded and going for the work.

I called Leon, he seems a little disappointed than being cheerful as before, i asked Leon,

"Leon, why you have a bad mood today ?", Leon sighed,

"i ... i don't know ... for the first time on my life i felt so weak because of my emotion ...", Celebi get outside from my bag and start talking,

"don't worry Leon, if you looked at the future of you, you have become stronger with Kia", Leon smiled at Celebi, we still walking inside the woods and founded some sticks and leaves on the ground, i jumped up and cut some of the woods on the tree and going back to the camp,

"now most of villain teams around the regions is looking for me ...", Celebi saw me talking to myself and asked,

"who are you talking to ?", i noticed Celebi and answered,

"nothing, it's just ... i'm upset that most of villain teams around the region is looking for me, it's just like ... i don't know, i just want this ended well ...", Celebi smiled at me, after short a while, i heard pokemon cry from far away, i looked at the sky and saw a white pokemon floating around,

"what was that ...", Celebi looked at the white pokemon and answered me,

"oh, it's Kruyem, he likes flying on the woods around regions, but he usually stay at Unova", i stared at Celebi and smiled.

After short while, were back at the camp, everything looks like almost ready,

"aah, Kia, you're back, the dinner almost ready, try to make a fire place for us to rest", i put down the fire-place and Luna lit the fire on, she seems alot better now,

"come on guys, the dinners ready", i called my pokemons out, take my food and eating near the fire-place while other pokemons eating near the tent, Celebi and Leon eating near me, after we finished eating, we get inside the tent and going sleep.

After few hours trying to sleep, i can't really sleep, i get out from the tent and looking around, thats when i saw someone,

"you seems little depressed don't you ?", i looked at the guy, he have a green hair, black and white coloured suit and hat, i asked,

"who are you ?", the guy answered,

"my name is N, i'm from Unova region, i came here to study with my beloved pokemon, Kruyem", i surprised that he have Kruyem with him,

"so ... what do you want from me ?", N smiled at me,

"nothing, i just want to see what is hybrid doing here", i start to get curious on this guy,

"anyway, i know you're depressed, lots of pokemon can depressed after lost someone they loved", Celebi appeared and talked to me,

"Kia, what are you doing outside, you should sleep inside", i shook my head and answered him,

"sorry Celebi, i can't really sleep now ...", Celebi sit on my shoulder, N stared at me,

"Kia, i know you love your pokemon more than you ever have, i can see it from your eyes, you have natural sense of justice, just like other Lucarios do", i stared at N,

"how did you know my name ?", N answered mildly,

"Celebi just called you Kia right ? and yes, i can talk to pokemons", N came closer to me,

"okay, i'm just ... nothing, i'm sad that i can turned into a danger for everyone, almost all villain around the regions looking for me ...", N called his pokemon Zorua and jumped on N's shoulder,

"look here, when i used to be the king of Team Plasma, i manipulated to take over control and rule Unova, those memories are sad, but one day, a trainer came and challenged me, he opens my eye and i saw who am i and what i have become, i ran away with Kruyem after he defeated me, it's been 10 years since i left Unova and befriends with Kruyem together, he taught me alots of things, one of the things that you may want to know is, never give up on anything", i looked at N and smiled at him, Celebi smiled at N,

"you really know how to support someone don't you ?", N smiled and going to the forest,

"well, i guess you have to sleep now", after Celebi said that, i came inside the tent, i checked aura on my surrounding to see any strange or suspicious around me, after knowing it's safe, i fell asleep.

I woke up at the morning, i opened the tent, i can hear the sounds of waves from far away, i get out and refreshing a bit, after few minutes relaxing, i wake others up, i take my bag and recalled Lyra, Rose, Tyler, and Karen, i take the Rare Candy Lollipop from my pocket and eat it,

"okay, so were going through mountains now, make sure to get ready and prepared well", we nodded.

After done packing our camp up, we walked again through the forest, we battle some of the wild pokemons to train our pokemons, sometimes i asked for the way going to the routes, but it seems were just too deep inside the forest,

"Celebi, did you know where we are ?", Celebi smiled and answered,

"of course, were on deep Llex forest", i sighed,

"so ... we lost ?", Celebi shook his head,

"of course not, as long we have you, we can't ever lost", i'm starting to wonder, Kyo came near me,

"Kia, can you jumped and look around to see the way out from here ?", i nodded, i jumped on a tall tree and looking around the way while Celebi just floating and following me, i see some people walking on Route 34, i got down from the tree and tell Kyo about it,

"there's Route 34 not far from here, i think it leads to Goldenrod City", Kyo nodded, so we walked again to Route 34, when we arrived there, suddenly Team Rocket, Horizon, Plasma and Flare came surrounding us,

"Hold up, you're not going anywhere this time", we enclose together, being cornered with four villain team just made my friends scared, they soon called their pokemon, Celebi came near me,

"there's too many of them", i put an aura barrier on our surrounding, while the pokemon start attacking i talked to Kyo,

"well ... Kyo, i want to say that i have doubted you long time ago, now i know how important you are for me, you cheer me up while i'm sad, you helped me when i'm down, you're my best brother Kyo ...", Kyo surprised when i just said that,

"please don't tell me this is a farewell", i shook my head,

"this isn't a farewell, this is more than farewell ...", Kyo stared at me with tears on his face.

* * *

**you finished already ?, okay, Happy reading !**


	27. Chapter 27: Theres no Other Way

**At this part, i'm learning on how to draw a perfect Mega-Lucario Hybrid with my mouse, i've done that few times and failed all the time, i think i'm going to buy a Touch Screen Monitor ...**

* * *

Chapter 27: Theres No Other Way

The grunts pokemons still attacking the barrier, i din't felt weakened even a bit while holding the strong barrier, while Celebi start to panic when noticed my aura energy is building up high,

"KIA ! Are you crazy ! you're gonna kill us all !", i smiled at Celebi,

"it's okay Celebi, as long my friends inside my barrier, they're safe", Celebi trying to time travel, but it wont work,

"Gah, aura power is too strong here, it prevents me to time travel", after hearing that, Leon take Aura from my shoulder and Kyo surprised what i'm doing,

"Kia ! what are you doing !", i looked back and smiled at them, i jumped out from the barrier while the grunts stopped their attack,

"so you decided to give up huh", one of Team Plasma grunts shouted,

"not that fast ...", i closed my eyes and focusing using Aura Blizzard, i used even more aura power than before, suddenly the grounds shaking and trembling, the grounds starts to float, pokemons and grunts being separated and they're now panic, i opened my eyes by sudden, Kyo and others surprised seeing my eyes now turned into pure blue-light coloured eyes, some of the pokemons and grunts fall inside the hole and died, some of them died crushed by stones, the ground that i have barrier on is floating too, i keep focusing on killing them, island start to floating and emitting an aura power, some of the grunts that still alive died and their body teared apart, pokemons died on my surrounding and teared apart too, after they all died, i throw the small islands and rocks to Team Flare that din't get the effect, it crushed them and small mountains appeared, after done with those, i floated the island to the ground and put the barrier down, i looked around and see a deep and gigantic hole with some small mountains around the corner, some body parts and bloods still around the hole and on the small mountains, Kyo and others seeing me doing it and they seems to get really scared, after the attack done, my eyes back to its state, i didn't felt weakened even after doing it, i looked at them, they seems afraid of me, it just makes me sad,

"Kyo ...", i speak with almost fainted sound,

"Kia ... i don't ... i don't know if you're ... you're ...", Kyo soon hugged me with tears in his eyes, while others just came near me, Celebi and Leon getting on my side,

"well, i'm glad that over, anyway i'm going to check if i can ...", Celebi used time travel for few seconds,

"oh, it works now !", i smiled at Celebi and gave him Green Gummy,

"thanks Kia", i nodded at Celebi, Shin appeared on me,

"you hit the panic button huh ?", i looked at Shin, he seems very exited on something, he can use my imagination to show himself to me, 'what do you mean' i tought,

"well, you used Aura Blizzard, usually that power will destroy anything on its path, you even used more aura power when you used it, so lets call that the panic button", i smiled, i looked at Sora, he still scared on what i just done,

"Sora ...", he stared at me,

"Sora, i want you to know that even you're a hybrid like me, i know why you said that you're weak, you're not weak, you just need some support that you can get stronger", he nodded and smiled on me,

"waah, Uncle Kia is amazing !", Aura shouted that, suddenly an aura hands appeared from its back,

"whoa, haha relax Aura, you still too young to use your aura ability", i smiled at Leon after he said that,

"so, what are you going to do ?", i start to think after Sora asked that,

"well, let's continue our journey before people came here and founded us", they nodded, we continued our journey walking to Goldenrod City.

We walked to past Route 34 and now were on Route 35, we set a camp again because it's night already,

"alright, were going to set a camp here, the job still the same as before", we nodded and going to do our stuffs, i walked to the woods with Leon and Aura now, after i founded the right tree, i jumped and cut some woods from the tree and carried it, we walked back at the camp,

"Uncle Kia", Aura asked,

"yes ?",

"Uncle Kia, i know why you did that, you protected us from those bad people !", i just smiled at Aura and focused on going back to the camp, after back at the camp i start the fire and called all my pokemons, i take my food and pokemon eating their pokemon food, were all silent that time, not even single words spoken,

"hey, i'm sorry for using that attack ...", i looked at Sora, he seems still scared on what happened earlier, Kyo and others have the same emotion as Sora, i sighed and start the conversation,

"come on guys, it's the past, don't try to remember that again, besides were already safe here now", after i said that, everyone focused at me,

"well, in that case, you're getting stronger every seconds passed", Celebi tell me that, Sora seems surprised,

"i know that, Shin already told me that, besides i don't want my friends to freak out because of this", i said that to Celebi in Pokespeak, Sora starting to smile at me,

"it's okay Kia, we still understands you even its hard to belive, we will always on your side", i smiled at Sora, everyone smiled at me after that,

"thanks, Sora", i smiled at him, we finished our food and going inside the tent, i watched T.V through my Xtransvicer, it comes up with a news channel,

"... another gigantic hole spotted on Llex Forest, from it seems villain teams from each regions just attacked the creature and failed, government speak to let the creature go, they said that the creature wont attack if not provoked, the science have looked for any trace but the aura is untraceable, we consider the creature have gone stronger, we also have some documentation video about it ...", i surprised on what i just saw, a video of me using Aura Blizzard, Celebi and Leon watched too and surprised, after the islands throwned, the video stopped,

"... as we know, the creature confirmed as a hybrid which the one that saved Saffron City in Kanto Region, if anyone spot this creature please don't panic, this creature won't hurt anyone unless provoked, this is end of the report and we'll see you again", after the news done, i turn the T.V off,

"well, at least you're on T.V and the governments says you mean no harm unless provoked", Celebi said that, i sighed and checking aura on my surrounding, after know its safe, i gone asleep.

I woke up inside the tent, Kyo and others isn't here but their stuff still here, i looked outside but they isn't even there, i tried to focus on my hearing and sensing aura, i hear winds blowing, pokemon yawning, grass shaking and flowers blowing, i checked the aura on my surrounding, they dint even near me, i think they're somewhere else, i woke my pokemons up, after they waken up, we gone outside the tent, i take three Rare Candy Lollipop, keeping two on my pocket and ate one, it's been while since i like eating rare candies, Tyler watched me and asked me something,

"Kia, i want candy", i smiled and take one rare candy from my bag, i unwrapped it and put it inside Tyler's mouth, Tyler seems happy tasting it, i pet his head while looking around, i'm starting to worried about them, i want to walk to the woods, but that if they came here while i'm walking around, i guess i have to stay here for now.

It's been hours since we don't see Kyo and others, i read some books on my bag while waiting, Leon and Lyra seems talking while Karen looking for berries on bushes around the camp, Celebi is playing with Aura and Tyler while Rose looking up to the sky, suddenly an Apricorn fell from the tree and hit my head, i look up and see Kyo with others,

"what are you guys doing up there ?", they din't answered but falling to the ground, i can never noticed how they can ever being up there all the time, Kyo came to me and answered,

"heey ... sorry, were hiding from you ... eh ...", i start to wonder why they act wierd, i scanned their aura, it's not like their usual aura power inside their body, i recalled Tyler, Aura, Lyra, Leon, and Rose, Celebi on my side and Karen jumped on my shoulder, i scanned their aura again, this time it looks just like Team Horizons Grunts, i growled and they backed off, they seems really Team Horizon grunts,

"Team Horizon", after i said that, they ran away from me,

"you're not going away !", i throw some Aura Kunai at them and they fall to the hole, it seems they made some traps, i get near the hole and asked,

"WHERE ALL MY FRIENDS !", i shouted, but the grunts didn't answered, their disguise already revealed, suddenly from far away, i heard Kyo's sound,

"... yes, that's good Luna, you're getting better handling it ...", i shouted out loud after hearing it,

"KYO ! TABATHA ! TOM ! I'M HERE !", they heard me shouted and came to me, seeing a deep hole with Team Horizon grunts inside it, they laughing out loud, i just smiled at them,

"so they disguised as you guys, it's little hard for Kia to sense their aura since they're using some kind of device that prevent someone to scan aura", Karen smiled after said that,

"call the police before i take the life from those grunts ...", Tom nodded and i look at the grunts, they seems scared after i said that,

"... anyway, i want to use this time for some fun !", Kyo questioned me,

"what do you mean having fun ?", i smiled at him, i take my Aura Repulser sword from my bag and gave it to Kyo,

"whoa, this thing sure heavy ...", i smiled and answered,

"now, i want to show you something ... this is something i learned from Shin", Kyo asked me,

"who's Shin ?", i faced at the grunts,

"he's the pokemon side of me, this move is close to Psychic move ...", i focused on the grunts to float, suddenly the grunts floating off the hole, they panicked and try to struggle, Leon saw that and amazed,

"wow Kia ! i don't know if Lucario can learn Psychic", i shook my head,

"of course they can't, this isn't psychic, i'm controlling aura around me to make them float", Leon look closer and used Detect, he saw my aura is carrying the grunts,

"GAAH ! Let us go !", we laughed when the grunts said that,

"haha, you're not getting away, i told you guys not to follow me or hunt me down, now look at you guys, you're just like my experiment rabbits to me", the grunts trying to reach something on their pocket, then the grunts have their face surprised and yelled out loud,

"GAAH ! SOMEONE HELP US !", we laughed really hard seeing them yelled again and again,

"oh wait, i have another trick to do with my rabbits ...", i focused even more and the grunts starting to laugh, Leon saw some hands tickling their body,

"Ahahahahahahaha ... Stop that ... Ahahaha ...", we all laughed after seeing the grunts being tickled, the police came with some Reporter and saw us laughing, while the grunts still yelled out loud for help,

"what is going on here ?", Officer Jenny came to me, i stopped and the grunts fall into the hole,

"oh, hello Officer Jenny, these grunts disguised as my friends and trying to replace them, they appeared as Team Horizon Grunts", after hearing that, Officer Jenny looked inside the hole, six grunts were inside it,

"and what did you do to them ?", after Officer Jenny asked that, i smiled and start to make the grunts floating, they starting to panic and yelled again,

"GAAH ! HEEELP ! OFFICER HELP US, WERE SORRY AND REGRET EVERYTHING !", we laughed after hearing that, i stop and they fell to the hole again, Officer Jenny and their friends smiled after laughing,

"hahaha, that actually pretty funny, anyway, were going to take care for the rest, you and your friends can go now", i nodded and take my backpack,

"Uncle Kia, that was amazing !", Aura said that with full of excitement, i smiled at him, Leon came to me and asked,

"thats amazing Kia, you seems can control your power more better than me", i smiled, suddenly a Reporter and CameraMan came and asking questions,

"hello, we from 9NEWS want to interview you, do you have some time with it ?", i nodded and smiled at the camera,

"What is your name and what are you ?", i smiled at the reporter while she holding the microphone on me,

"i'm a Mega-Lucario Hybrid, sorry but i can't tell my name just yet", the Reporter smiled and asked,

"how can you get and transformed into a Lucario ?", i sighed and answered,

"well, it's actually because of Team Rockets, one of them injected it to me while walking back from school, i guess i have to thank them for giving me a new life", we laughed for some moments and she start to ask again,

"from what you do on Azalea Town Forest, it's not usual pokemon can do that, we want to know what do you think about it", i paused at some minutes and answered,

"well, at first i want to try my new moves that i've been experimenting on, but it seems the move just too powerful and made some kind of Psychic power, but i'm glad i can control them now", she smiled at me and start to ask more questions,

"when we caught you on the pokemon center and bring you outside, a Celebi came and disappeared with you, we want to know what happened that time", after she asked that, Celebi came and sit on my shoulder, the Reporter and CameraMan surprised,

"well, he came along with me but he's not my pokemon, he can't even caught with any kind of poke ball, including GS Ball, I've been protecting him and he's protecting me too, so after the scientist put a pokedex on me, Celebi came and Time traveled for two days", she nodded and ask more question,

"can you show us an attack ?", i think for some seconds and answered,

"sure", i backed off and used Aura Barrier, the Reporter and CameraMan shocked,

"wow, thats pretty impressing", i smiled at them and take Lollipop Rare Candy from my pocket, i unwrapped it and ate it, the Reporter asked me more questions,

"for what we saw here, you seems playing with the grunts, can you explain that ?", i smiled and answered,

"well, I've been trying to learn move Psychic but it's just impossible for Lucarios, so i try to copy the move, i used aura power around me to make things float or move things, i called the move Aura Psychic, because the move just like Psychic but using aura power", after i said that, they nodded and asked again,

"the Governments says you can't hurt anyone if not provoked, is it true ?", i answered mildly,

"yup, i can't attack anyone without any reason, unless they start it first ...", the Reporter smiled and asked for one last time,

"do you have some kind of TM or HM for the moves you learned ?", i start to thinking about it, maybe i try to fill TM for Leon, Lyra and Aura to learn it,

"no, i haven't thinked of that", the Reporter smiled and stopped questioning,

"i think that's all the answers we need, thank you for your participation and good luck on your journey !", they soon gone inside their car and drive away to Route 36.


	28. Chapter 28: GoldenRod City, Home of Norm

Chapter 28: GoldenRod City, Home of Normal-Types

When we arrived at GoldenRod City, we see lots of normal-type pokemons with their trainers, 'i think they're obsessed to normal types' i tought,

"don't worry Kia, you'll be fine", Shin talked to me through my mind, we walk around to find the Pokemon Center, people staring at us with curious and some funny faces, i start to get nervous,

"uuh ... i hope we found the Pokemon Center more faster now ...", Sora giggled at me while Kia still looking around.

Few minutes later, Celebi poked my head from my shoulder,

"uuh, Kia, we got company", Celebi pointed at some crowds came toward us, they starting to surrounding me,

"Gah, get away from me !", i started to yell at them, but they crowding at me and asking tons of questions like 'may i have your autograph' or 'can you talk to my pokemon' and anything related to that, i looked at Kyo, he giggled over the place,

"Grr, thats enough !", i use Aura Psychic to float and fly away from the crowds, but they still following me, i landed on top of a building, they seems trying to get on the roof, when they're all inside the building, i jumped to the ground, i survived the jump but it leaving small craters on the ground, Sora ran to me and grabbed my hand,

"come on !", me and Sora ran to the Pokemon Center and used Sand Attack while the crowds getting inside it too, sands is everywhere and they can't see anything, while blinded, Sora and i get inside Kyo's room,

"that was ... so close", Sora seems very tired after using the attack, Kyo surprised saw us coming toward his room without knocking,

"what are you guys doing here ?", Kyo asked, Sora peeking the hall through the door while i answered his question,

"well, lots of people starting to chasing me and asking me things that i can't do right now", Kyo giggled and turned on the T.V,

"... and as the last special news, we have an interview with a mega-Lucario Hybrid from Kanto ...", the T.V showed us the interview that i just answered, i shocked and sighed at the same time,

"don't worry, anyway some guy with black and white cloth and hat gave me this, he says he wants you to have it", i take the box and opened it, it was some TM and instructions inside it, i readed it, 'this TMs is actually a empty TMs, i hope you can put your moves and made your pokemon learn the move you made ...', i read the rest of the text, its how to use and put moves in empty TM disc, Kyo then asked me,

"anyway, did you know that guy who gave this to you ?", i looked at Kyo and answered,

"his name is N, he's used as the King of Team Plasma, but he betrayed them and going with Kruyem", Kyo starts to wonder,

"Kruyem ?", Sora closed the door, he sighed and answered Kyo,

"Kruyem is a Legendary Pokemon in Unova Region, you may newly heard this but we have a relation on legendary pokemons, for example, Celebi is with us", Celebi smiled after hearing that, i tried the instructions and booted up the TM on my pokedex, i pointed the pokedex at me, after some minutes of scanning, the pokedex shutted down, seems like getting crashed or something.

I sighed and used the manual kind of writing TM, i closed my eyes while holding the TM, i tried to focus on transfering some of my power to the TM, suddenly the TM glowing, i opened my eyes and the TM changed its colour to blue, after it stop glowing, i booted up the TM again, it confirmed that the TM contains Aura Kunai move from me, i smiled and read the description,

"let's see, it creates some hardened aura shaped-like Kunai and used it to attack the opponent rapidly, it lasts more than 15 times and also, it explode on impact", Kyo surprised after hearing it and take my pokedex while the TM is inside it,

"Hey, that's my pokedex !", Kyo didn't listen, he take Luna out and tried to use it on Luna, but the pokedex says 'this pokemon cannot learn this move', Kyo sighed and give my pokedex back,

"come on Kyo, don't be sad, we know that you want to become more stronger", Kyo stared at me and Celebi, he smiled,

"i'm sorry for doing that, anyway i'm going to Pokemart while you're going to check in for a room inside Pokemon Center", i nodded and we get out from his room, he locked his room and going outside the Pokemon Center, while me and Sora walking to the desk, Nurse Joy greeted us,

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center, how can i help you ?", Sora answered nurse Joy after that,

"i want to have one room for my friends here", i looked at Nurse Joy and smiled, she smiled back at me and going to the Staff Room, i looked around the pokemon center, the crowds gone but trainers staring at me and Celebi, were getting irritated, i take a Brown Gummy and eat it, it taste really good and it calmed me down, while Celebi take a Green Gummy from my bag and ate it, he seems calmed down too. Nurse Joy came back with one key card and gave it to me, we walked to the hall and get inside my room while Sora going to his room, i called all my pokemon out, from the looks inside the room, they already know they're inside Pokemon Center, i opened my pokedex and booted up the TM, it contains move Aura Kunai, i'm thinking on adding it to Lyra since shes been weak for sometimes, Leon came to me and asked me,

"what's what Kia ?", i stared at Leon for few moments,

"hmm, i'm thinking to make Lyra learn Aura Kunai moves in this TM", Leon seems upset after i said that,

"but how can your own designed moves is on TM ?", i smiled at him and answered,

"nah, i'm the one who filled up this TM", Leon sighed and Lyra came to us,

"what's wrong guys ?", we looked at Lyra, she seems curious on our conversation, i asked her,

"Lyra, do you want to become more stronger ?", Lyra paused for short while and then answered,

"well ... kinda, i want to keep up with Leon, but i'm just too weak, even i'm a Shiny Lucario but i'm still weak, every time i'm doing a training seems just wasting time ...", we looked at Lyra, she seems sad and tears on her eyes, i poked her and she stared right on my eyes,

"look here Lyra, you're not weak, you just need a potential Support, me, Leon and Celebi will help you, but for now i want you to learn this move ...", Lyra sobbed and asked,

"what ... move ?", i aim my pokedex at her, it seems her known moves only Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, and Close Combat, i booted up the TM and it seems that she can learn it, i pressed OK and she closed her eyes, after few minutes paused, she opened her eyes, she hugged me and Leon,

"Thank you so much ... i don't know how to repay ...", i smiled at her,

"we want you to become more stronger and keeping up with Leon, he know that moves too by the way but it have a different status because that TM came from me", Leon and Lyra staring at me and Leon asked,

"what do you mean, my Aura Kunai move isn't just like yours ?", i smiled and put my pokedex on him, it shows the moves that Leon know, Quick Attack, Aura Sphere, Aura Kunai, and Close Combat, i clicked on Aura Kunai and read the description,

"Ahem, it throws Kunai-shaped like aura power and flinched the foes for some turns", Leon smiled at me while i booted up the TM, i read the descriptions,

"it creates some hardened aura shaped-like Kunai and used it to attack the opponent rapidly, it lasts for more than 15 times and, it explode in impact", Leon and Lyra surprised after heard what i said, Leon took the pokedex from my hand and read it by himself,

"im-impossible, this move is just too powerful, but sadly only can used 10 times before the Power Point runs out, while mine can run for 30 times", i smiled at Leon, i take two PP Up and used them on Lyra,

"now i want you to focus adding more Power Points for Aura Kunai", Lyra nodded and Leon just staring at us, amazed on what i'm doing.

After used the PP Up, Lyra now ready for battle,

"good, now Lyra can keep up with Leon, i'm going to let you two outside the poke ball and walking with me", Lyra smiled at me while Leon still staring at me.

I put my cloak on, hiding my tails, ears, face and spikes around me, while Leon and Lyra get their backpack on, we walked outside the Pokemon Center and looking for the Gym, after looking around, we founded a giant building shaped like poke ball with a giant GYM words on the way in.

Inside the Gym, we founded some people doing training with their pokemons, most of them using normal-type pokemons, we walked on the middle and see the Gym Leader Whitney, the gym leader seems curious seeing me here,

"who are you and what are you doing here", i pointed my finger at her and yelled,

"I challenged you for pokemon Battle !", the Gym Leader Whitney surprised and smiled,

"oh ... so you want to battle me huh, let's see what you got there, tough guy", i sent Lyra to do the business, after seeing my Shiny Lucario, she seems getting scared,

"hah, on the second tought, i think i should go hardcore on you ...", she sent a Miltank,

"... you can attack first", after she said that, i smiled and ordered Lyra,

"Lyra, use Aura Kunai", Lyra charged 15 aura kunai on her hand and throw it to the Miltank, it explode on impact and the miltank fainted, its OHKO, after Whitney saw that, he seems getting more scared, she sent Clefable,

"Clefable, use Fire Blast !", Clefable put a fire blast to Lyra, it din't deal too many damage to Lyra, i ordered Lyra again,

"Lyra, Close Combat and Aura Kunai Combo !", Lyra charged up 15 Aura Kunai at her hand and charging towards Clefable, she throws the Kunai at Clefable and used Close Combat while Clefable confused, Clefable fainted, Whitney recalled Clefable and called out Wigglytuff, i checked my pokedex to see Lyra's condition, shes seems getting it serious, i ordered her again,

"Lyra, Quick Attack and Aura Kunai Combo !", Lyra charged 15 more Aura Kunai and quickly throw them to Clefable, Lyra used Quick Attack to avoid Wigglytuff's Thunder Punch attack, while the Wigglytuff flinched, Whitney trying to use potion on Wigglytuff, but it's too late after i told Lyra to use another move,

"Lyra, use Aura Sphere !", Lyra charged an Aura Sphere and it hit Wigglytuff, the Wigglytuff fainted,

"your pokemon sure strong, i have never heard of Aura Kunai move before ...", she recalled Wigglytuff and called Gloom out, after that she ordered Gloom,

"Gloom use Sludge Bomb !", the Gloom used Sludge Bomb, before it hit Lyra, i ordered her,

"Lyra, use Quick Attack and Aura Kunai Combo !", Lyra started to use Quick Attack avoiding the sludge while charging 15 aura kunai at her hand, she jumped and throw 15 aura kunai at Gloom, Gloom now fainted and Whitney returned Gloom, Whiteney is out of pokemon, she walked to me and carrying a Plain Badge,

"well done trainer, i think you deserve this now", after i take the Gym Badge, she saw my crimson coloured hand with a spike on it, she gasped, Lyra came to me with happy face on it, while i'm trying to talk with Whitney,

"umm ... i can explain", Whitney put his angry face,

"then explain !", i looked around and don't see anyone else beside us, i took off my hood and let my face and appendages visible, she shocked after seeing it,

"so, it was you who using the moves ...", i shook my head and showed a TM i made,

"nope, i used TM to make my pokemon learn the moves i designed, impressive isn't ?", she nodded but still shocked on what they see.

Few seconds later, Kyo and others came inside the Gym, they're upset seeing me inside here,

"Kia, what are you doing here ?", i smiled at them and answered

"oh, hi Kyo, i just challenged the Gym Leader and got this badge", i showed my Plain Badge,

"wow, that's impressive Kia, anyway why there's some craters around the place ?", i look back at the field, lots of craters that Lyra made still there, i sighed and answered him,

"i made Lyra learn Aura Kunai moves, she did all of that", Lyra just keep smiling at me, while Kyo shocked and trying to take the TM from me, i pull my TM and put it inside my bag,

"ow, stop it Kyo, Luna can't learn this TM, how many times i told you that ?", Kyo nodded and seems sad, Whitney came to us and asked,

"umm, what are you guys arguing about ?", i answered her honestly,

"well, Kyo wants his Ninetails named Luna to learn Aura Kunai, but that moves can only used for Riolu, Lucario or pokemon that can use Aura only", knowing that, she seems sad,

"anyway, i'm going to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon first, if you want to challenge me, try to wait over there", we walked to the bench around the corner while Whitney ran to the pokemon center, Kyo seems depressed,

"don't worry Kyo, i know Luna will make it", Kyo put a fake-smile on me,but i know his feeling even more,

"don't put that expression on me Kyo, i know that you want Luna to get stronger and this is your opportunity to show it, even you lose you still can train Luna better", Kyo stared at me for short while,

"thanks Kia ... i think ...", i smiled at Kyo, i take Lollipop Rare Candy and unwrapped it, then i eat the Lollipop Rare Candy.

I went back at the Pokemon Center, i don't want to watch Kyo battle with Whitney, i looked at my back, some red-trails from my eyes still there, 'i guess i can't remove that one' i tought, i came to my room, i called all my pokemons out, i walked to Lyra and pet her,

"you did a good job today Lyra, i bet you've keeping up with Leon already now", Lyra smiled and Leon looking at Lyra, after that, Leon and Lyra watched T.V while holding hands, 'i bet they're a good couple this days' i tought, Celebi came to my shoulder while Karen and Aura is playing with Rose and Tyler, i came near Leon and asked something,

"Leon, would you mind to keep the pokemons for while, i want to take some foods on cafeteria and eat it inside here", Leon nodded and back at watching TV.

I got out with Celebi in my shoulder and going to the cafeteria, not much people around there at all, i came to the bartender and asked for some pokemon foods and regular foods, the bartender preparing the meal and packed it up, i take the foods and going back to my room.

Back at my room, Leon and Lyra staring at me, they all staring at me with no reason,

"umm, what is it guys ?", i placed the foods and closed the door, that's when Celebi take the pokemon foods and share it with others, they seems really hungry through,

"oh, so you guys really hungry ? sorry for keep you guys waiting", Karen smiled at me, after they finished the foods, i cleaned up the mess pokemon made with their foods then i eat my foods, after finished it, i came to Rose and pet her, i rub her back ear, she seems to like that, after some minutes petting her, i take the newspaper and read the main topic 'Governments speak about Pokemon Again' i sighed, i open the newspaper and looking on the shopping page, one of the shop caught my eyes, in Goldenrod City, theres a shop that sells Dazzling Gleam TM, the edition for the TM is limited only,

"okay guys, let's role", after i said that, i wear my cloak recalled Rose, Tyler, and Aura, while Karen and Celebi on my shoulder, Leon and Lyra on my side, i take my backpack then get out from my room and locked it, i ran to the shop not far from there, after we arrived, the shop seems being crowded, everyone is looking at me, i forgot to put my hood on, i ignored them and ran to the TM Store and asked,

"whew, is this TM Store ?", the guy nodded,

"okay, i want to buy TM Dazzling Gleam that you said it is limited edition on the newspaper", the store guy smiled,

"alright, you're lucky, i only have one TM left for that kind ...", i smiled and yelled,

"YESS !", i looked around me, people staring at me from almost all directions, it start to makes me felt irritated again, the store guy came back with disc on his hand,

"this is TM99 Dazzling Gleam, it's 10,000 Pokecoins, would you like to pay it using Xtransvicer or real money ?", i put my Xtransvicer and he scanned it, my Xtransvicer dinged, after that he gave me the TM,

"good luck, and have fun", i smiled at the store guy and heading to the lift, inside the lift, i put the TM inside my bag, Karen, Leon and Lyra wonders why i'm so happy having that TM, while Celebi just giggled.

I browse the store to find some medicines, i take some potions and status effect healing potions such as Antidote, i also buy some HP Up from the store, after done shopping, I'm going back to the pokemon center.

At the Pokemon Center, trainers staring at us, i'm starting to felt even more irritated, we walked to my room, after inside my room, i sighed in relief,

"whew, glad i have this TM", i take the TM99 Dazzling Gleam from my backpack and booted it up on my pokedex, i read the descriptions,

"hmm, The user damage the opposing pokemon by Emitting a powerful flash, this TM is also a Fairy-Type TM", i sighed,

"ugh ... why did i buy this TM ...", Karen and Celebi giggled after hearing it, while Leon and Lyra watched the TV again, i called my pokemon out again, Tyler and Aura continued playing around while Karen is looking out for them, seems Karen got the jobs to look for the pokemon kids, Rose stared at me with curious face,

"what is it Kia ?", i looked at Rose, i picker her up then put her on my side and i rubbed her ear, she seems like being rubbed on that spot, she smiled, without i noticed my Pokedex with the TM inside it aimed at Rose, it dinged, i take the pokedex and it seems Rose can learn that move, i'm surprised because Eevee wasn't supposed can learn this move, i looked at moves that Rose knows, Tackle, Quick Attack, and Bite, i looked at Rose and she asked me,

"what is it Kia ?", i take the TM and put it on my pocket with my Pokedex,

"Rose, i know this is sudden, but as a friend, do you like how i am ?", Rose smiled at me,

"of course, even you haven't let me battle, i know you want me to get stronger, thats why i never giving up on you", i smiled, i booted the TM again on my pokedex,

"Rose, this is TM Dazzling Gleam, this TM is for Fairy-Types pokemon, this maybe impossible that Eevees can learn this move, but it seems you can learn this move ...", Rose paused for some seconds then replied,

"Well, my dad is a fairy-type according to my mother's story, and my mother is a Flareon, but i don't know what kind my dad is", i smiled, i aim my pokedex to Rose, ready to press LEARN,

"so, do you want to learn this move ?", Rose smiled at me and answered,

"i want to become more stronger, so yeah", i clicked LEARN button, Rose closed her eyes for few seconds,

"so, how do you feel ?", i asked Rose,

"nothing, i just know move Dazzling Gleam by itself", i smiled.

After Rose learned Dazzling Gleam, i rubbed her ear again, but it's interrupted with someone knocking at my door,

"Kia, this is Kyo, open up", from the sounds i know it was Kyo, i opened the door and see Kyo with others, Kyo have a smile on its face,

"soo ?", Kyo showed his Plain Badge,

"I Beat the Gym Leader !", i just smiled at him,

"anyway, we should get going to the next city ... umm the next city named Ecruteak City", after we heard the town name, Celebi shivering,

"what's wrong Celebi ?", Celebi fly up and sit on my shoulder,

"Ecruteak City, few days ago i visited that town to look for friends of mine, that town is full of scary ghost pokemon !", we surprised after he said that,

"well ... we better get going, and we should careful too after arrived there", i recalled Karen, Tyler and Aura, we get out from the pokemon center and when we almost approached the desk, i asked,

"uuh, Kyo, are you sure were ready for this trip ?", Kyo surprised i just said that,

"oh yeah, haha, i forgot, let's split up to buy things we want, were going to Ecruteak City tomorrow morning", we nodded and going out the pokemon center, we spit up from there, while walking, my Xtransvicer is ringing, i answered the call and it seems Professor Oak called me,

"Hello Kia", i smiled and replied,

"Hello Professor Oak, why you called me for ?", he smiled,

"look here, i know you're in Goldenrod City, i want you to bring me Gracidea from the flower shop and bring it to me, use the teleportation device in pokemon center to send the Gracidea here after you get one, also i want you do it quick !", Professor Oak closed the call, i'm going to the flower shop and asked the shopkeeper,

"hello, i would like to buy Gracidea Flower", the Shopkeeper nodded and gave me one pot,

"one whole plant for 200 PokeCoins, would you like to use your Xtransvicer or real money ?", i put my Xtransvicer on the bar, she scanned it and it dinged, after that, i take and wear my Xtransvicer back, while i give the Gracidea Plant to Lyra for hold,

"ooh, this plants is so beautiful", Leon smiled at Lyra after she said that,

"yeah, it's beautiful", i just smiled at those two holding and interested on the plants, were on our way back to the Pokemon Center.

After we arrived at the Pokemon Center, i approached the desk and Nurse Joy greeted me,

"hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can i help you ?", i take the Gracidea Plant and put it on the desk,

"i want you to teleport this to Professor Oak's Lab", Nurse Joy nodded and take the plant to the staff room, few minutes later Professor Oak called me,

"Hello there Kia, thanks for buying me this flower, now i can continue my research", i nodded, then he closed the call, 'wow, did professor oak always act like this' i tought, Nurse Joy came back from the Staff Room,

"all done, anything else i can help you ?", she still smiling at me,

"uh, no thanks, i think that's all i need", i sit on one of the bench and looking around, trainers still staring at me, Celebi is inside my bag, he seems can't take it anymore.

Few minutes later, Kyo came with some potions, Sora came with berries, Rake and Palm got inside with pokemon foods and regular foods inside plastic bag, while Tom and Tabatha didn't bring anything,

"were going to travel tomorrow, so make this day count", we all got back inside our rooms, i called all our pokemon and they seems pretty much tired, they fell asleep in their own position and places, i lay down on my bed, checking aura energy on the pokemon center, then asleep.


	29. Chapter 29: Team Magma Attack and Sylveo

**I ... Failed to put more words in this chapter *sniff* *sniff***

* * *

Episode 29: Team Magma Attacks, and Sylveon Evolution

I wake up in pokemon center, i looked at the clock, it's 3AM, i take a long breath, suddenly Shin appeared at me as my imagination,

"hello Kia", Shin looks happy,

"hello Shin", i wonder why he wants to meet me,

"Kia, after what you do today, i think i shouldn't trust you about money ...", i think Shin means about i buyed TM Dazzling Gleam,

"... secondly, you just record your move on a TM, i want you to keep the TM carefully and not fall into a wrong hand", i sighed,

"yeah ... i think about that too", Shin smiled after i said that,

"third one, i see we have a good popularity there Kia, and i'm happy about the interview", after Shin mentioned that, i sighed,

"and for the last one, you gave Lyra your move and potential support, shes happy with you", i smiled at Shin, i wake the pokemons up, after that i recalled Karen, Tyler, and Aura, i take my bag and going outside the pokemon center,

"where are we going Kia ?", Rose asked and i replied,

"were going to do training at the forest in this town", Rose smiled after heard that, when were walking, no one is around, the road seems really quiet while were walking to the woods, suddenly i'm feeling like being watched, i checked the aura on my surrounding and see someone with red aura, from the looks like they have a red clothes and M letter on it, we keep moving on the clearing, after we reached the clearing, i used Aura Psychic on him and carried him near me,

"why you're following me ?", the guy answered roughly,

"Gah, Team Magma will get you and make you pay for what you do ...", i'm getting sick of this,

"oh really ? well you better tell your friends to double think about it, tell them that i sent a message to them, now begone", i throw the grunt far away to the town, after that, we giggled all along,

"heh, now, i want Leon become Rose opponent for this training", after saying that, they ready for battle position, while Lyra still on my side,

"okay, now i want to see a dodging training, Rose use Quick Attack and Leon use Close Combat", both of them starting to attack, Rose dodging Leon's attack while trying to fight back, but Rose got hit one time,

"stop", they stopped, i looked at Rose that struggling to got up,

"Rose, i know this maybe hard to you, but do we want to continue this ?", Rose smiled at me and replied,

"it's okay ... Kia, i can go through this", i start to worry about Rose, i get near Leon and whispering him something,

"i want you to take her easy, shes still weak for a fight", Leon nodded, i backed off and start it again,

"Leon use Close Combat and Rose use Quick Attack", Leon starting to attack Rose, but missed several times, he didn't got hit, after Leon tired of it, she used Dazzling Gleam to him, she emits a bright light and Leon got the knock back, after she used that, she smiled, Leon got up and smiled at her,

"good job you two", Leon and Rose came near me, suddenly Rose evolved, after done evolving, Rose now have a pinkish ear, feet and tail, she also have two bows on her neck and ear, also she have a ribbons appeared from the bows, she have a blue eye and pale cream coloured fur, i checked my pokedex on her,

"Sylveon, It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her", i smiled and Rose yelled out loud,

"yaay, i got evolved !", i smiled at Rose, she seems really happy about it, i came near her and pet her,

"alright, were going back to the pokemon center now okay ?", Leon, Lyra, and Rose nodded, suddenly Celebi teleported near me, he seems panicked,

"huff puff, Kia, this is bad ! this is bad !", Celebi seems really panic on something, i asked,

"hey, calm down, what is it", she pointed at the town,

"the pokemon center !, it got hijacked !", we surprised that the pokemon center got hijacked,

"WHAAAT ?", we ran to the pokemon center, several police officers already surrounded the place, i see Kyo and others outside carrying some foods but i don't see Palm there,

"what are you guys doing here ?", Kyo answered me,

"well, we decided going to the store this night but it seems were really lucky, the Pokemon Center got hijacked by the team called Team Magma", i asked again,

"where's Palm ?", Kyo seems almost panic after hearing what i asked,

"uuh ... Palm refused to came with us so ...", me, Leon, Rose, Lyra and Celebi ran inside, we see some grunts, i raise my swords and we all ready for battle position, Rose used Dazzling Gleam and blinded the grunts, i closed my eyes and start attacking the grunts pokemons, after short a while, the grunts came out from the room with the hostages, i saw Palm as one of the hostages and getting angry, while my pokemons still on my side,

"well well well, it seems you're here, why don't you give up before we attack this innocents ?", i starting to reach my boiling point,  
"you ... cant ...", my growl start to get louder, the grunts seems getting scared.

I reached my boiling point and used Aura Psychic, ripping their pokemons and body apart, the hostages now safe but with some grunts, pokemon body parts and bloods around them, they screamed and we ran from the pokemon center, at the outside, Sora hugged Palm after the hostages got out, Officer Jenny looking straight at me and came to me, after she's in front of me, i'm starting to felt uncomfortable,

"umm ... officer i can explain ...", after hearing that, Officer jenny smiled at me,

"haha, we already used to it, thanks anyway, but next time please just let them wounded okay ?", i nodded, i came to Sora and others while they seems talking about something,

"hey, whats wrong ?", after i asked that, they stared at me,

"oh hey, Kia, we want to thank you after rescuing Palm, he seems very upset and scared after some sudden bloods came to his clothes", i smiled after Sora said that,

"anyway, why don't we start travelling to Ecruteak this morning, we can reach it more faster", Kyo then looked at Rose that already evolved to Sylveon,

"did Rose just ...", i cut his words,

"Yup, shes evolved into Sylveon", others staring at Rose, she sure looks cute,

"wow, she is the first Fairy-Type pokemon i have ever seen ...", i heard what Sora just said,

"haha, relax, anyway don't we should get going ?", Kyo smiled,

"yeah, let's go", then we walked outside the City gate and going to Route 35.

We walking on Route 35, Leon, Lyra, Rose and Karen is outside the poke ball, while Kyo is leading the way, i start to ask something,

"umm, Kyo, you know where are we going right ?", Kyo look at me and smiled,

"relax, as long we have you and Sora we can never lost", i nodded, but i'm not sure what did he mean,

"anyway, how did you evolve Rose to Sylveon ?", i look at Sora, he seems curious on Rose,

"well, i don't know, i made her learn Dazzling Gleam and when she used it, she evolved", after i said that, Karen smiled,

"... Eevee will evolve to Sylveon if he or she used a Fairy-Type move and have their friendship with the trainers high", after hearing that, i pet Rose and she blushed.

After some hours going around nowhere, we got ourself inside a Forest, Leon and Lyra giggled after knowing that were lost while others seems getting worried,

"Kyo ! do we lost again ?", i yelled at Kyo, from his face expression i think we really lost inside the woods,

"uuh, i don't know Kia ... maybe you should lead the way", i surprised after Kyo said that,

"what ? why me ?", Kyo smiled and answered,

"well, from the looks in your face, you know the way", i complained to Kyo after hearing what he just said,

"What ? my face is already Mega-Lucario face, you can't even describe that i know the way !", Celebi punched my head,

"ow ... anyway, i'm not going to lead the way, if i do we'll ended up deeper on the forest", i looked at Leon and Lyra, they still giggled, i came over them and asked,

"and what are you two laughing about ?", they stop giggled and surprised after i asked them,

"uuh ... nothing, we laughed on what Kyo is holding on", i look at Kyo, he seems little panic after Leon said that, i take the thing on his hand, it was a broken Town Map,

"WHAaa ...", i surprised, Kyo backed off sightly,

"uuh ... my Town Map broke but ... it can still show the map", i growled at Kyo and ready to attack him, Kyo ran behind Sora,

"i'm sorry ! i don't know if it lead us into this forest !", Sora sighed, i'm still growling at them,

"oh, what about if i lead the way ...", we looked behind us, there's two guy with some kind of space suit, i stopped growling and asked them,

"did you guys just fell off from the sky ?", we laughed, but they seems getting pissed,

"NO YOU IDIOT !, We are Team Galatic, we have heard the news recently and it looks like were lucky that we founded you", i sighed,

"ugh, why did i take that stupid interview anyway ...", after i said that, both Team Galatic grunts picked their poke ball,

"haha, you're going to battle me now, you won't stand a change against us now", they called their pokemon, it was Raichu and Raticate,

"psh ... Lyra, use Aura Kunai", Lyra charged up 15 Aura Kunai and throw it to them, they're fainted,

"grr, how dare you-", before one of the grunts finished the sentence, i used Aura Psychic to them, they screaming for help,

"HEEELLPP MEEEE !", i came near them and yelled at them,

"THIS MAYBE MY FIRST ECOUNTER FOR TEAM GALATIC, BUT I TELL YOU WHAT, I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN AND EVERY LAST OF YOU !", after i said that, i throwed them into the sky while Kyo and other is laughing out loud, after stopped laughing, Tom gave a serious face to me,

"look here, from the looks like all villain teams from all regions are looking for you, i have seen team Rocket, Magma, Galatic, Flare and Plasma looking for you, so try to force yourself to escape if you're almost captured, okay ?", i nodded, we walked on the forest and founded a cave, we enter it and rest there.


	30. Chapter 30: Fleas and PokeRus

**Oh, so you reached this Episode already ? did you read the whole episode ? if you jumped straight to this chapter, i suggest you try to read over chapter 20 and continue reading, if you read the whole thing, i appreciate your time to read.**

**REVIEW:**

**DragonFirekillJoy: **BEST FUCKIN STORY EVVVVVRRR

**DragonFirekilljoy: **o: u put mah review Thanks do u need a beta?

**Answer for the review is below.**

* * *

Episode 30: Fleas and PokeRus Decease

Kyo seems tired from the attack and stuff, i looked at Tom and Tabatha, they're just having a chat with Sora, then i looked at Rake and Palm, they're now cooking some foods to eat, suddenly it's already raining outside,

"were lucky that we founded this cave and rest here, this night going to be a long wet night", we nodded, suddenly i noticed something came to Sora, something very small and black, Celebi saw it too so he came near Sora, suddenly Celebi screamed and backed off behind me,

"AAAAAAH ! HE GOT FLEAS !", we surprised after heard Celebi screamed, soon enough Leon, Lyra, and Rose backed off behind me, they seems terrified on what they saw on Sora, we know that Sora have fur all over his body, Sora scratching his body and again and again, i backed off and put Aura Barrier on me,

"wow ... Sora i don't know you got fleas, sorry but you're not coming near me", as soon i said that, Sora seems pretty upset, Tom came near Sora and talked,

"don't worry Sora ! i can help you remove those Fleas", Sora looked at Tom and smiled,

"really ?", he asked and Tom nodded, Tom take something from his bag and showed it to us, it's a Potion, i facepalmed after seeing it and Sora sighed,

"this potion will help you !", i sighed and talked to Tom,

"Tom, potion wont give an effect to fleas, you need to get him on saloon to remove the fleas and their eggs", Tom nodded with sad face, Tabatha take something on his bag and wears it, it looks just like a hazard suit then he grabbed something from his bag,

"umm, Tabatha, what are you doing ?", Tabatha din't answered, he take a can with text 'Flea Cleaner' on it,

"i will clean Sora's fleas using this, it have to be done twice each day", Tabatha came and sprayed it over Sora, he seems calmed down a little, after Tabatha done spraying it, he still scratching his back,

"Gah, Tabatha why it won't work ?", Sora asked, Tabatha looks little confused now,

"i don't know ... i think i should call pokemon medic to came here", he nodded, Tabatha take his radio and called for pokemon paramedic,

"don't worry Sora, you'll be fine", Sora still scratching his body.

After few hours later, a car came infront of the cave, from the looks like it's a girl with pink hair, but it's not Nurse Joy, he came over us and see Sora,

"ooh, i see whats the problem you called me", the medic take a flashlight and head over Sora, after that she put the light on him, Sora stopped scratching and looks more comfortable,

"aah ... so were going to take him to the Pokemon Center now, this will suppress his scratching for while", we nodded and get inside the medic car.

After few hours inside the car, we finally arrived at the Pokemon Center in Ecruteak City, we rushed to get Sora inside there, when Nurse Joy saw that, he opened the door and closed it after Sora and the medic gets in, we din't allowed to get in,

"how can Sora got a fleas anyway ?", Tabatha asked, i'm not sure about that, my Aura Barrier still intact and i din't get any fleas at all, Celebi talked to me,

"well, it came from the cave, from the looks like the cave infested with fleas, we better careful next time when we want to camp over near or inside caves", Tabatha looking at me and wondering whats Celebi just said,

"what did Celebi said ?", i sighed and answered,

"well, it looks like he got the fleas from the cave, we better careful next time if we camp over caves", they nodded and we sit on the bench.

After few hours waiting, Nurse Joy came back to the desk, we came over her to ask about Sora's Condition,

"Nurse Joy, what happened to Sora ?", Nurse Joy smiled after hearing that question,

"well, Sora seems to have lots of fleas, so he's going to stay here for days", i sighed and looked at Tom, he looks worried,

"anyway, would you like a room while waiting for him ?", we nodded, Nurse Joy going to the staff room, while waiting for her, we talked a bit about the town,

"so, what are we going to do now ?", Kyo smiled and answered,

"well, since were here, i'm going to challenge the Gym Leader here", we smiled at Kyo, geez does Kyo always thinks about pokemon training and Gym Leader ?, Palm and Rake standed up, then Rake talked,

"anyway, me and Palm going to the store looking for some supplies to make foods, you guys can wait here for while", after he said that, Rake and Palm got out the pokemon center, then Tom and Tabatha left too, now it's just me, Leon, Lyra, Celebi and Rose.

Soon enough, Nurse Joy came with Key Cards on her hands, when she came, she wondered where the rest of us going,

"where did your friends going ?", i take one card from her and answered,

"well, they left for their own reason, i'm going to stay here for while, i need to check my bodies from fleas too, probably", after i said that, i ran to my room, inside the room we all sighed in relief,

"whew, glad we got away from her for while", i nodded, i checked my body from fleas, knowing i'm okay, i smiled,

"so, are we going to see Kyo challenged the Gym Leader ?", i looked at Lyra and answered her,

"of course yes, i always be there for him when he's out of Pokemon", Leon facepalmed after heard that,

"you know what ? i'm going to take pokemon foods and watching him battling now", Leon take box of pokemon food and we headed to Ecruteak Gym.

Inside the gym, i see Kyo battling the Gym Leader, things seems didn't go so well, his Tailow already fainted while Luna struggling to attack Ghastly,

"come on Luna, use Fire Blast", Luna used the attack but seems didn't affect Ghastly much,

"hah, it's over now, Ghastly use Shadow Ball", Ghastly charged a Shadow Ball at her, and she's fainted,

"you have failed now-", before he could complete the sentence, i came to Kyo and use Aura Kunai at Ghastly, it hit the Ghastly and now fainted, i opened my cloak ready for battle,

"gah, and you must be the guy from the news huh", i smiled at him, Kyo behind me only can give a smile to me,

"yes, and i'm going to get that Gym Badge for my brother", after i mentioned brother, he laughed at me,

"hahaha, seems you just met the criteria to become his pokemon, alright lets battle", he recalled his Ghastly and released Haunter,

"haunter use Hypnosis", i put my Aura Barrier on, i take my sword from my bag and charged to Haunter, things around me looks very slow as i attacked Haunter with my sword, i slashed him thousands of time then backed off, the Haunter now fainted,

"gah, looks like you won this time, i shall give this to your brother", he approached Kyo and gave Kyo the Fog Badge,

"Kia, thank you so much for helping me ...", i looked at Kyo, he seems really happy that i helped him,

"no problem Kyo, anyway i'd better wear my cloak again before those crowds-", suddenly a huge crowds came inside the Gym, i got away outside the Gym and i used Aura Psychic to fly to the top of Gym building, i peeked looking down, it seems they confused where i am, soon enough they ran to the forest after Tom yelled,

"GUYS ! HES HERE !", soon after they got away, i jumped down while carrying Sora, i got inside the Gym again and saw the Gym leader and Kyo, they looks so confused,

"looks like you have some huge fans there huh, Kia ?", i sighed and nodded, i put my cloak on and we going to the pokemon center.

Inside the pokemon center, i see Rake and Palm resting on the bench, we came closer to him,

"as i expected, you guys used all the money for the supplies", they nodded,

"anyway, were going to wait for Sora to recover, Nurse Joy explained that he can get out from the hospital after 1 week", i surprised after hearing it,

"One week ?", Palm nodded,

"ugh, i want to spent this week in this town for a moment, i'm tired travelling now, good night", soon after they said that, i get inside my room with my pokemons.

I looked at Leon, he looks depressed on something, i came over him and asked,

"hey, what's wrong ?", Leon looked at me and answered,

"Kia ... please ... help Lyra ...", surprised and looked over Lyra, she seems alright and she's watching TV now, i confused and asked Leon again,

"what do you mean ? whats wrong with Lyra ?", Leon take my pokedex and pointed it to Lyra, i looked at the pokedex and see a sign with PKRUS words on it,

"what does this mean ?", Leon looked at my eyes and replied,

"PokeRus, she caught a decease called PokeRus", i confused on what he just said,

"okay ... and whats PokeRus decease do ?", Leon stared at me and surprised,

"you, you caught the PokeRus too !", i surprised at Leon,

"what ? no way, how can you know i got PokeRus decease, i don't even know what is-", i din't completed my sentence when something inside my body starts to building up, i'm feeling stronger and lighter,

"what ... just happened to me ?", Leon hugged me and replied,

"PokeRus is a decease that a living-thing on our body trying to force our power to expand", i smiled at Leon, i don't know why he so worried about PokeRus, i mean if it force my power to expand, isn't that a good thing ?,

"umm, Leon, i still don't get it", suddenly i'm feeling aura power inside my body building up fast, i ran outside with Leon to the woods, soon after i'm there, i released one big and huge Aura Sphere to the clearing, the grounds shake on the impact and leaving a gigantic hole, i looked down to the hole and it seems very deep with lava on the buttom, i'm surprised on what i just see,

"what ... just happened to me", Leon hugged me again,

"thats ... the PokeRus effect, you must control yourself, Lyra can control herself but i'm worrying about you Kia", i sighed, Lyra and Rose came to us and saw the hole,

"what in the world is that thing came from ?", Lyra asked, i didn't answered her but looked down,

"it's okay Kia, sorry for spreading my decease through you, i don't know if it can spread to you", i sighed, after certain moment, i heard lots of people came to the place, i ran to the woods with Rose, Lyra and Leon following me,

"Leon, i'm sorry, but i think i'm going to leave my beloved friends for while, i want you guys came with me on my journey trying to learn my power", at first, they confused, but after understanding what i'm saying, Leon smiled at me, suddenly Celebi appeared from nowhere and talked to me,

"Hello, whats up partner ?", i smiled at Celebi, i looked from far away and see lots of people surrounding the hole, i'm feeling sorry for making a huge tremor and gigantic hole on the forest, i didn't expect myself being this powerful.

I write some stuff and gave it to Celebi,

"Celebi, please give this to Kyo, this is a goodbye letter", Celebi nodded and teleported away, after short time, Celebi came back,

"did you delivered it to him ?", he nodded and replied,

"well, he seems very sad after hearing you got PokeRus decease and you decided to leave them for while, i guess it's for the best", i smiled at Celebi and going deeper through the forest.

* * *

**That's right, i put a PokeRus decease here, in Pokemon White 2 my Lucario caught a PokeRus, at first i have never encounter PokeRus effect before, after looking on Bulbapedia for the information, i think this is going to be great !, and uh, i will not write any story for next week since this IS for the next week, i'm going to upload the other 5 again later.**

**EDIT: Thank you, well after i browse the internet, i know that some people can't be trusted with Beta-Reader or Proofreader job, even theres any real one they're always busy, so i use the Beta-Reader Bot and Proofreader Bot, for now.**


	31. Chapter 31: Last Wish

**Okay, if you reached this chapter means you just read all of the chapter, maybe not, so i'm thinking to give some 'trace' to Son of Reshiram from this story, hopefully it went well, happy reading ^^**

* * *

Chapter 31: Last Wish

While walking in the forest, i felt power inside my body keep building up uncontrolled, Karen surprised and yelled at me,

"Kia, use all the liquid, quick!" i heard what Karen said, i take the box and refilled all the liquids to the syringe and injected all of it inside my body, i felt stronger and can control my power now,

"thank you Karen, anyway we better get moving," Karen smiled, while we walking inside the forest, Leon and Lyra seems little scared of me,

"whats wrong Leon, Lyra ?", they didn't answer, Celebi replied me with serious face,

"your body, its radiating a blazing and powerful aura power, i can sense it too even it's not usual for me can sense aura," after heard Celebi explanation, I'm starting to get worried.

While walking, i found some Team Plasma around, i didn't mind them cause they ran away after see me, i guess not only Pokémon can sense that from me,

"Leon, did you know how to cure this decease?" Leon think for some moments and replied me,

"well, you just need to wait till the decease died by itself" i surprised on Leon answer,

"what? So how long the decease will be gone?" Leon paused for some seconds then replied me,

"well, i don't really know, but mostly it wore off after two days" i smiled at Leon.

While walking, i suddenly can't take the power anymore, i put my hand to the ground and push as many aura power inside me as possible, things around me starting to get risen and bluish, trees starting to appeared on my surrounding and plants growing fast. After i pushed them, i felt more better but the power inside me starting to building up again,

"that was impressive Kia!" i heard someone just said that and look back, it was Grovanni,

"unfortunately, we will take you to our place now" after he said that, something hit my back, then i blacked out.

I wake up inside a jail, i look at my body, its protected with Aura Barrier, i heard some people talking near me,

"we can't take his blood sample or anything inside him, he have a barrier around him when we brought it here," after hearing that, i know that i'm inside Team Rocket's base, i look outside my jail, i saw my Pokémon inside the jail too, it seems they just having a bad experience,

"what? You can't even do anything to him?, you can't do anything to his Pokémon now you told me you can't do anything to him too?! What you were thinking! We waste thousands of grunts only to take him here!" i heard from the sound, it was Grovanni, after that i heard a closing door, and a science came near me,

"huh, you awake huh, now i want you to give me a favor, if you give me your blood sample i will give your friends back" after i heard him, i start to get angry, he take Leon and put a taser on him,

"GYAAH!" Leon screamed, my feeling to kill and destroy came building inside my body again, he came near me and chained my hand then taken me out from my cell,

"huh, your aura power wont work here, we have known your weakness," he tase Leon again and Leon screamed,

"ARRAAAARGH!" my body start to building aura power fast, something from outside trying to prevent that but it's not too strong, my aura power starting to get visible around me,

"im-impossible!" i heard the science say, i break the chain and throw some Aura Kunai at the science, it hit and the guy died, after that tons of grunts came inside and called their Pokémon, i used Aura Blizzard and things around me starting to float and cracking, i can see that i'm underground, but i don't care, i used all the energy inside me and kill all the grunts and the Pokémon, i saw my Pokémon inside the cage and released them, i place them in one of small island near me that was floating,

"KIA!" i can hear Karen yelled to me, i ignored him and pushed some more, i didn't felt weakened pushing more and more power until lava was visible under me, i used Aura Psychic to rip all the grunts and Pokémon around me, i see Grovanni terrified on what he see, i throw thousands of Aura Kunai at him, soon enough i got outside from the underground, i looked around and noticed it was mountains, i throw all the islands and the rest of dead to the mountain and put all my Pokémon to the clearing.

After done with that, i land near where my Pokémon are, they looks terrified after seeing what i just do to escape from the place,

"wow ... you just ... killed them ... like it was nothing to you ..." i looked at Lyra, she totally terrified at me,

"well, i don't have any choice, something inside me trying to release and i did, i release it, i can't hold it much longer but that feeling already gone now" i can feel my body generating aura energy but wasn't too fast like before,

"well then, i guess we will start journey now" i nodded and we walked to the woods.

While walking, we talked bit,

"soo, where are we going now?" Leon asked, i think for a second and replied,

"well, i want to expect something now, but I'm not really sure who i will expect" Leon nodded and look forward for something, we arrived at somewhere, i check my Town Map but it says our location is unknown,

"Karen, where are we ?" Karen look around then replied,

"were in Lake of Life, this is where most Pokémon live and training here, also they don't like being disturbed with human activity, but since you're a hybrid, it can't be a problem" i smiled at Karen, i build a tent for rest there, at first i tried to focus on smaller Aura Sphere, it always came up a big one, but time passes by and it's getting smaller but more powerful,

"okay, so now i want to teach you to meditate," I'm listening to Leon on how to control power,

"uh, okay Leon," at first, we sat on meditating position, he said to stay calm and relax, and i did, it felt nice and it comfort my body.

We've been meditating for hours, and that time we stop and decided to eat,

"so, what are we going to eat today?" i think for a second again, i don't carry and foods here, only my bag,

"hmm, i think we should look over the wilderness for Pokémon and berries," Lyra suggested, i wonder how Pokémon flesh tasted,

"i'll try to get some Magikarps, Kia you gather some woods and turn on the fire," we split up looking for things we need, i jump on one tree near the camp and cut it down, i cut the woods so it can be used as firewoods, after done with that i gather those woods, then i put some stones around it so the fire won't spread out, Lyra came after gathering some berries while i'm trying to know how to light the fire up,

"here, let me help you," she said, i nodded and step aside, she take one wood, suddenly the wood tip is on fire, the fire is not usual, at the start it have a blue fire, then it turned into reddish and regular fire,

"uh, thank you Lyra", i smiled at me after she heard that, later Leon came with some Magikarps,

"i got some Magikarps on the lake nearby, it's not easy trying to catch them through," i take one magikarp and put a long stick on its mouth, then i take butter from my backpack then smear it on the Magikarp, after that i cook the fish near the fire,

"Karen, what do you think about my condition?" i asked Karen, he stood and stared at me,  
"well, from the looks you're alright, your eyes indicated that your body is too powerful, also after you attack the Team Rocket's lab back then, your body start to slow the progress down," after hearing Karen's explanation, i smiled at her,

"okay, thank you for telling me" Karen smiled and eat the cooked magikarp.

While eating, i can hear wild Pokémon sleeping around me, when suddenly a shiny male Lucario came to me,

"what do you want?", they lucario stood and replied,

"My name is Riley, I'm a Council Scout, i need to bring you to somewhere" I'm getting confused and asked,

"to where?", the lucario sighed and replied,

"It's secret, but it will make sure of your safety", hearing that, i smiled a bit and replied,

"okay, so how are we going to get there?" suddenly Celebi appeared,

"haha, that's why i become your partner, also if you look to the left, you can see your friends", i look at my left, Kyo and others are there, they just staring at me, then Kyo ran to me and hug me,

"Oh Kia, please don't leave us again ..." i smiled at them and replied,

"don't worry, anyway i have to recall Leon and other Pokémon on me", i came inside the camp and recalled the rest of my Pokémon, that includes Karen, then i stared at Riley,

"okay, so were going to follow this lucario, but how did you find me?", Kyo looks shivering while Riley explained me,

"well, you see, you have an amazing aura power blazing on your body, we want to keep you safe until it's the time" i gave a strange look to the lucario and replied,

"what do you mean, the time?", Celebi float over me and replied,

"well, you see, i have seen the future of you that bad things will happen, i won't spoil the story from you, so find it out later" i sighed, after that we followed Riley going through the woods.

While few hours walking, Kyo looks afraid of me, Sora have an irritated face to me, Tom and Tabatha have some déjà vu feeling on me, Palm and Rake is talking around, then we arrived inside a cave with a sword, the sword looks familiar,

"hey, that's my sword, the Aura Repulser!", Riley nodded and replied,

"as you can see, the ocean is dying, we decide to use your power to heal the ocean" i shook my head and replied,

"no way, that can kill me, also why i should care about the Lake of Life?" Riley sighed and replied,

"well, you see, we can't really do anything about this, but your power is the only way to revive the ocean," i shook my head again,

"no way, I'm not going to do something that kill me, i wi-" before i could finish my words, suddenly the cave is shattering,

"what happen?" as i asked, Riley replied me,

"the cave just collapsed a bit, if we don't do it now, we all will die here", i sighed and replied,

"no way, i can just broke free in here" Riley face palmed and replied,

"are you crazy? You can't use any aura energy here" i tried to use my aura attack, but it's not possible, suddenly tremors just happen,

"waah! Don't use aura power here!" Riley nodded, i stop using it, while suddenly there's a rocks fell on Rake and Palm, now they're struggling to survive, Sora came over them and start to move the rock, but it's just impossible,

"Urkh ... were ... okay ..." as Rake spoke, Sora stop struggling it and replied,

"why ... WHY me! Why!?" i felt pity on Sora, Riley then spoke to me,

"to restore the balance, just give your power to the sword, it's already attached with the forest," i sighed but still refused, suddenly Mew appeared,

"Kia, you have to do this, its your change to forgive everything that you just do, also to remove all your power from an existence, is that what you always wanted?" i stood there, thinking most of my thought, when Shin appeared on my head,

"just do it ... there's no other way ...", i thought to myself again, i want my old life back, but something forcing me to keep survived, suddenly i lost control of my body and attacked Mew using Slash,

"Gah, so if you want a battle so be it" Mew used Aura Sphere, the energy hit a wall and more boulders came towards my friends, now Kyo, Sora, Rake and Palm crushed on a boulder,

"NOO!" i yelled, i ran to where Kyo crushed, he spoke to me faintly,

"Urk ... Kia ... you must do it ... for us ..." then he's gone, i went to the sword again and spoke curiously,

"my power can revive my friends right? RIGHT?!" Riley and Mew surprised hearing an echoed huge voice from my mouth and Mew replied,

"uh, yeah, it will revive your friends and Pokémon around the lake, also it will restore the boulders on their own place", i sighed, i touched the sword and start to transfer energy, suddenly something from the sword keep taking my energy forced, i can't stop it, even when I'm out of energy.

After being taken all of my energy, i drop down while seeing the rest of cave rolling back, Kyo wake up and ran to me,

"Kia! Don't leave me! i don't want you to leave me yet!" i fell fainted, even I'm on mega lucario form, my body start to dissolving into some particles, the rest of my friends came over me, i take my poke balls and released all my Pokémon, now they just staring at me, looking sad,

"hey ... Uhk, i want to know ... that ... i always ... want to help ..." as i spoke faintly, Leon yelled,

"No! Don't go! Don't do this to us!", i left a smile on Leon, my body start to dissolving and the particles going to the sword, i talked again even more faintly,

"Uhk ... i just ... want to see ... you all ... happy together ... as always ... sorry ..." after i said that, i felt theres nothing left on me, i closed my eyes and start to loosen it all, a voice echoed on my head 'its over, already over.'


	32. Epilogue: Only for Friendship (Kyo POV)

**Ehm, if you read this, that means this story already over, if you skip to this chapter, i suggest you to read it all over, anyway happy reading ^^  
****PS: i have made some connection between this story and 'Son of Reshiram'**

* * *

Epilogue: Only for Friendship (Kyo POV)

After Kia dissolved, i cried and yelled loudly,

"Why! Why! Why!" i start crying, Sora spoke next to me,

"sorry Kyo ...", Mew came to me and spoke,

"he did a sacrifice to save the forest and revived all of you, he restore the peace of this forest, you should proud of your own brother now", i stood and yelled too Mew,

"Why you bring him here! Why!" mew surprised after i yelled to him, then Riley spoke,

"Calm Down, there's no need like that, i have look for Kia for weeks only for this, Arceus already decide this is the better way as Manaphy suggested, you can't do anything about it" Riley took the sword, Mew take a device that looks like Nintendo DS but bigger, suddenly the sword dissolved and the particle came inside the DS,

"there, it's should work" i sobbed, then mew came over me and touched my shoulder,

"hey, relax, here let me help you" suddenly, all my grieve and burden feeling disappeared, Mew also touched Sora and my friend's shoulder, they're now stop crying or even felt burden,

"okay, that will work, now i want you guys to continue your journey, were going to the council now, see ya" as soon Mew said that, the lucario and Mew teleported away, leaving us away, i look over Karen, he looks sad about before, then i asked,  
"Karen, do you want to become my Pokémon?", Karen then replied with nodding,

"Umbreon!" i smiled and start to capturing Kia's Pokémon, then were heading back to the town and challenge the Pokémon Gym Leader there.

As we continued our journey, i challenged all the gym leaders and few weeks later, i beat the Elite Four, its pretty hard beating them actually, Karen sure really strong not like usual umbreon, while Leon and Lyra averaged strong, Aura have evolved to Lucario, Rose have a good addiction on status-effect as Sylveon.

Years have passed, we become a good team, Sora, Tom and Tabatha left and continued their own journey, while me, Rake and Palm have a journey for years, every time i remember my past, i always remembered Kia, he always my partner and brother, he help me to beat gym leader, he might be dangerous but i know deep in his heart, he's still himself, but he's gone, I always cried when I remembered that he's gone, i guess nothing can do anything about that,

"Hey, Kyo! Are you ready yet?" i surprised after Rake yelled at me, i open my town map to scan where's my location, were on Victory Road in Kalos region, that's right, i have become the best in almost all region, i have become a champion on Kanto and other region, this time, i will become a champion on Kalos too, I'm proud of myself, i hope Kia proud of me. This is Kia's Note, i continued this to make sure people knows who my true brother is like,this is the end of the journal.

* * *

**Warning, this chapter will end you saying 'that's it?' hehe, that's it, it's over. my first story finished, thanks for everyone who supporting me, i decided not to touch this story anymore.**


End file.
